Gagak Hitam
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: 'Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Si Gagak Hitam. Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Dia mengawasimu! '/ Gagak hitam? Aneh, bukankah memang seharusnya gagak berwarna hitam?/ Last Chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

"Lagi-lagi, **Pembunuhan Oleh Pecandu Narkoba** , kah? Kageyama, silahkan dibaca.."

"Baik. Tetapi, apa tidak apa-apa kasus ini diberikan kepadaku? Maksudnya, bukan kutolak, tapi… detektif polisi lain ada yang lebih hebat, lihat, seperti Azumane _-san_ dan Nishinoya- _san_?"

"Mereka malah mengerjakan kasus yang lebih penting lho.. lagipula bukankah ini bagus untukmu? _Rookie-kun?_ "

Kageyama terdiam. Kepala polisi tempat ia bekerja itu melenggang pergi. Memangnya kasus apa yang lebih penting dari pembunuhan sadis? Oleh pecandu narkotika lagi. Kageyama melangkah perlahan mendekati meja kerjanya yang sudah penuh dengan berkas-berkas info tentang apalagi kalau bukan pembunuhan sadis itu.

"Pelaku melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap korban…" gumamnya, "Korban selalu wanita. Mereka membawa korbannya ke tempat sepi, kemudian mencekiknya, mengulitinya dan mengeluarkan organ-organ dalam…"

Kageyama membuang muka sejenak. Melihat foto korban membuat perutnya agak mual. Ia mengambil berkas di tumpukan bawah.

"Pelaku yang tertangkap tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya tertawa dan menyumpahi polisi. Eh?" Kageyama menilik lebih jelas dialog yang diucapkan sang pelaku di artikel yang ia baca. "Kalian para polisi bodoh akan merasakan akibatnya jika berurusan dengan kami, **Gagak Hitam**!"

 _Gagak hitam? Aneh, bukankah memang seharusnya gagak berwarna hitam?_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **GAGAK HITAM'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, menggunakan EYD yang kacau, penulis pertama kali menulis untuk genre kriminal dan misteri jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau fanfik ini tidak menarik.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari termuatnya fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter-karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Ka-ge-ya-MAA!"

Kageyama yang tengah meneguk segelas kopi pahit terbatuk hebat. Sambil terus batuk, matanya menatap tajam sosok pendek dihadapannya yang menatapnya inosen.

"Hinata _Boke_! Aku hampir mati tersedak kopi, kau tahu!? Kalau aku benar-benar mati tersedak kopi pahit, kau pasti akan kutuntut!"

"M-maaf! Lagipula kau terlalu berlebihan, tidak mungkin juga kau akan mati karena tersedak kopi. Dan juga, kalau kau mati kau tidak akan bisa menuntutku, Kageyama!" Pemuda bernama Hinata Shouyo yang tadi dimarahi Kageyama berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai. Kageyama hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau kenapa di sini? Tidak kuliah?" Kageyama bertanya sambil tak melepaskan tatapan dinginnya pada layar komputer.

"Duh! Kebanyakan lembur bikin kau jadi mirip orangtua ya? Pelupa. Ini jam Sembilan malam, ada mata kuliah jam segini?"

"Dan kau seperti bocah." Dengus Kageyama lagi.

"A-Apa? Che.. padahal niatku baik mau jenguk teman yang lembur, tapi sikapmu begini. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih.." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih Hinata- _Boke_ -Shouyo yang menyempatkan datang menemani temannya yang sedang lembur di sela-sela _deadline_ skripsinya.." Kageyama menyeringai puas. Ia menatap Hinata yang berdiri kikuk.

"Ah… kau mengingatkanku akan hal yang paling kubenci, dasar Kageyama, Eh! Lagipula namaku nggak ada kata-kata ' _Boke_ '-nya!"

"Sudah sana pulang, selesaikan skripsimu bodoh! Sudah semester akhir juga, kau mau lulus tidak? Atau kau ingin jadi yang 'paling-paling' senior di kampusmu?"

"Kalimatmu seperti dosenku! Dasar jahat! Judulku kan nggak gampang!"

"Salahmu ambil Kedokteran dan Farmasi! Kau itu bodoh, sedari SMA kau bodoh dan ceroboh." Kageyama kembali menatap layar komputernya.

"J-jahat! Hump! Terserah aku mau ambil apa, dasar tukang diktator!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada detektif polisi di hadapannya itu. Ia merasa kesal, niat baiknya mau menemani temannya itu tak diindahkan oleh si objek. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan pulang dan beristirahat. Ia menyambar jaket oranye yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan Kageyama.

"Oi, _Boke_! Terima kasih ya." Kageyama tersenyum tipis. Meski tipis, Hinata tahu senyumannya tulus tak penuh ejekan.

"Yo! Kapan-kapan aku datang lagi!"

"Boleh, kalau skripsimu kelar."

"Geh.. Kejam!"

.

.

.

"Anu, permisi, Sugawara _-san_. Sawamura- _san_ ada di ruangannya?"

"Daichi? Ada. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Kageyama?"

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Sugawara _-san_."

Kageyama berjalan melewati blok-blok komputer di ruangan kaca kantor polisi itu. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kaca dengan tulisan 'Ruang Kepala' yang kacanya samar. Perintah untuk masuk diterimanya. Kageyama mendorong pegangan pintu berwarna perak itu.

"Siang, Sawamura _-san_. Ada apa memanggil?"

"Kau sudah lihat berita terbaru yang termuat di televisi lokal pagi ini?"

"Ah, belum. Saya semalaman begadang di kantor mencari beberapa informasi. Dan, baru pulang pukul tiga pagi tadi, sehingga-"

"Astaga, aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat dengan kasus pertamamu. Tapi istirahat yang cukup juga diperlukan seorang opsir, Kageyama."

"Ah, ya. Maafkan keteledoran saya." Kageyama membungkuk. Di dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan pendapat kepala polisinya itu. Istirahat sangat diperlukan. Ia memang merasa sangat mengantuk, karena dia tertidur cuma tidak sampai dua jam.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Biar kutunjukkan berita yang sempat direkam Suga tadi. Oh, ya, tidak usah terlalu kaku begitu. Di sini semuanya boleh berbicara akrab dengan siapapun, termasuk kepala polisi." Sawamura Daichi, sang kepala polisi tersenyum ramah. Kageyama mengangguk sopan.

Tangan besar kepala polisi itu memencet tombol _remote_ televisi, mencari rekaman tayangan berita yang ia bicarakan tadi. Kageyama memperhatikan sambil tetap tegap berdiri.

" _Berita pagi ini, kembali kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa gadis-gadis muda terjadi lagi. Kali ini mayat korban ditemukan dengan kondisi yang sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh seorang pekerja kantoran yang kebetulan lewat dengan mobilnya di area parkiran publik. Menurut saksi mata, pada dini hari terlihat wanita yakni sang korban mendatangi area parkiran tersebut, saat ditanya ia hendak menemui seseorang yang diduga adalah tersangka pembunuhan sadis yang kembali terjadi. Kini korban-"_

Sang kepala polisi mendesah, geram. Kageyama tetap memperhatikan layar televisi dengan saksama. Mencoba berpikir.

"Lalu, berita selanjutnya yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja ikut terekam." Pria berambut cepak hitam itu mengganti acara berita itu dengan berita lain tentang tabrakan mobil yang menewaskan tiga orang dewasa.

" _Tabrakan sebuah mobil kepada para pejalan kaki terjadi di depan sebuah gedung makanan cepat saji di distrik lima. Kejadian ini menewaskan tiga orang pejalan kaki, yakni seorang mahasiswi dan teman perempuannya, serta seorang petugas parkir. Pelaku diduga menggunakan narkotika jenis sabu seberat setengah gram yang ditemukan di_ dashboard _mobilnya. Pelaku yang menolak ditangkap polisi berteriak-teriak sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu aneh._ **'Lihat, aduh, Lihatlah! si Gagak Hitam. Lihat, aduh, Lihatlah! dia mengawasimu.'** _Kini pelaku sudah diamankan oleh polisi setempat."_

"Gagak… Hitam..?" gumam Kageyama.

"Setahuku Pemerintah kini juga tengah 'berperang' dengan komplotan pengedar narkoba yang terkenal dengan sebutan **Gagak Hitam.** Kabarnya mereka komplotan bersenjata yang berhasil mengedarkan ganja kering dan kokain di pasar gelap. Tapi sampai sekarang pemerintah belum berhasil meringkus keberadaan mereka yang kabarnya juga sulit untuk ditemukan. Sekian banyak orang yang diduga mengonsumsi narkotika yang ditangkap pemerintah, seperti di berita kedua, hanyalah pengguna yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang para pengedar, bukan anggota komplotan." Terang si kepala polisi. "Tapi, tadi si penabrak tahu tentang Gagak Hitam.. mungkin saja dia memang anggota.." Lanjutnya bergumam.

"Ah, mungkin juga tidak, Sawamura _-san_. Di berkas yang kemarin kau sampaikan, ada seorang pelaku-" Kageyama tersentak. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sawamura- _san_ , mungkinkah dalang pembunuhan sadis kepada para wanita dan dalang pengedar narkotika yang dicari pemerintah itu sama?"

Kepala polisi itu juga tersentak. Lipatan tangan pada dadanya mengendur. Sejenak ia menyeringai.

"Mungkin saja." 

_Mungkin…?_

.

.

.

"Cih… Kageyama lama banget.. Dia itu niat nggak sih bantuin merevisi?" Pemuda berambut oranye ikal itu menghempaskan diri ke sandaran kursinya. Ia menyendok krim di _parfait-_ nya, lalu menjilatnya. Sesekali mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru kafe yang disinggahinya itu dengan tatapan malas. Seorang pramusaji wanita berambut pirang pendek mendekatinya.

"Ada yang mau dipesan lagi, tuan?" Pramusaji cantik yang poninya diikat itu tersenyum ramah. Membuat Hinata tersipu karena kecantikannya.

"Ah, tidak. Eh, iya! _Chocolate parfait_ lagi satu, dan.. kopi hitam, itu saja." Hinata menjawab kikuk membuat si pramusaji terheran-heran. Dengan cepat ia menuliskan pesanan Hinata dan kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, tuan."

 _Uwah, cantiknya.._

"Oho, sekarang si _Boke_ sudah mulai menyukai seorang gadis ya?" Hinata terlonjak saking kagetnya mendengar ucapan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya yang berdiri menyeringai di belakangnya sambil menatap ke pramusaji tadi.

"A-apa? Ng-nggak! Haha, candaanmu lucu banget Kageyama! Aha..ha.." Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk tertawa sambil menatap Kageyama yang mulai duduk di bangku depannya.

"Sudah diam, tawamu cempreng. Berisik pula.." Kageyama mengernyit kesal karena Hinata tak berhenti tertawa.

"Sial, diam juga kau tukang diktator!" Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan malah berbalik kesal.

"Aku pulang nih.." Kageyama bangkit lagi. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengisengi teman kecilnya itu.

"E-eh? ah! Ja-jangan pulang! Ini revisinya gimana? Kalau aku nggak lulus-lulus gimana? Tuan Kageyama yang baik hati, tolonglah ha-"

"Cukup bodoh, kau dilihatin orang se-kafe.."

"Maaf sudah menunggu, ini pesanannya." Pramusaji berambut pirang tadi kembali dengan _parfait_ dan kopi hitam. Sambil menyajikan pesanan Hinata ia terkekeh, "Kalian akrab sekali ya?"

"Kebetulan saja aku akrab dengan orang bodoh ini."

"Jahat!"

"Ahaha.. Ada yang mau dipesan lagi, tuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baik, selamat menikmati." Pramusaji itu melenggang pergi. Hinata menunjuk kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya.

"Bayaranmu karena mau bantuin revisi."

"Siapa bilang aku datang mau bantu revisi?" Kageyama menyesap pinggiran cangkir putih dengan aksen bunga biru itu. Ia menyeringai.

"S-Sialan.."

"Aku nggak bantu. Tapi aku menemani saja, keberatan?" Kageyama bersandar di kursinya.

"Nggaklah, memangnya pengacara yang selalu keberatan? Aku bukan anak fakultas Hukum." Senyum Hinata.

"Sombong sekali kau anak Kedokteran.."

"Haruslah."

.

.

.

Sudah sore ketika Kageyama keluar dari kafe tempatnya bertemu Hinata. Tadinya ia bermaksud mengantar Hinata pulang, tapi pemuda pendek itu menolak. Alasannya tidak mau merepotkan Kageyama yang seorang opsir polisi, nanti kalau terlalu merepotkan bisa-bisa ia ditangkap. Tentu saja itu cuma _guyonan,_ alasan utamanya ia ingin mampir membeli beberapa kebutuhan makanan dan lain-lain. Kageyama sekali lagi menawarkan bantuan. Ia tahu, Hinata tinggal sendiri jadi siapa tahu pemuda ceroboh ini butuh bantuan. Tetapi lagi-lagi Hinata menolak. Ya sudah, Kageyama memutuskan pulang dan melaksanakan apa yang diucapkan Sawamura _-san_ kemarin, _istirahat._

Jalanan macet rupanya. Motor hitam bermodel _Motosport-_ nya sampai tidak bisa melewati jalan, saking padatnya. Langit perlahan berubah gelap, namun masih tetap bersemburat oranye.

 _Cih, ada apa sih?_

Matanya awas mencari celah supaya bisa maju. Seorang petugas polisi nampak di jarak 100 meter darinya. Susah payah ia menyelip dan menyalip mobil-mobil yang berdesakkan, sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa polisi yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas yang macet itu salah satu kenalannya yang memang bertugas di daerah sini.

"Iwaizumi _-san_!"

"Kageyama?" Kageyama memarkirkan motor hitamnya tak jauh dari Iwaizumi berdiri. Ia menghampiri senior sewaktu ia masuk Akademi polisi itu.

"Tidak biasanya daerah sini macet. Ada apa?"

"Kau masih tetap pandai mengamati situasi ya? Macet ini disebabkan karena ada jalan yang ditutup." Iwaizumi menunjuk arah kirinya yang terpasang banyak garis polisi dan _cone_ oranye penutup jalan.

"Kenapa ditutup?"

"Kasus pembunuhan." Iwazumi menjawab pendek. Ia kembali mengatur mobil-mobil yang mulai bising dengan suara klakson. Beberapa pengemudi menyumpah marah karena tak segera bisa maju.

"Boleh kulihat, Iwaizumi- _san_?"

"..Ah, ya, kau yang mengurus kasus pembunuhan di sentral kan? Silahkan, di sana juga ada Oikawa."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berlari menembus garis polisi. Ia sempat tertahan oleh polisi yang berjaga, tetapi akhirnya mereka membiarkannya masuk setelah tahu identitasnya. Ia berdecih pelan saat melihat seniornya yang lain selain Iwaizumi-Oikawa. Sedari Akademi polisi, ia tidak terlalu menyukai seniornya yang satu ini. Tetapi ia menghormati dan belajar banyak dari Oikawa tentang menjadi seorang detektif polisi.

"Oikawa _-san_." Oikawa terkejut melihat mantan adik tingkatnya di salah satu daerahnya. Sekilas Kageyama melihat sorot tak suka dari wajah tampan seniornya itu.

"Ah, Tobio- _chan._ Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Macet." Jawab Kageyama pendek.

"Ahaha.. kebetulan sekali ya? Seorang opsir sentral bisa datang ke sini, suatu kehormatan." Oikawa menyeringai. Kageyama mendengus. Kalimat seniornya ini penuh dengan sindiran tajam, itu salah satu yang ia benci dari seniornya ini.

"Jadi, kasus pembunuhan sadis lagi?" Tanya Kageyama langsung. Ia tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Korbannya gadis muda, pertama pelaku mencekiknya, kemudian menguliti dan mengeluarkan organ dalam. Pasti opsir sentral sudah tahu, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Kageyama menjawab angkuh. Lama-lama ia kesal juga mengobrol dengan seniornya itu. Oikawa berdecih mendengar jawaban Kageyama.

"Ah.. tapi, untuk kasus yang ini pembunuhnya terlalu kejam deh. Masa gadis secantik dan seimut ini harus meregang nyawa?" Oikawa mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Asistennya memberikan foto mayat korban dan foto korban yang sedang mengenakan seragam pelayan kepada Kageyama.

Kageyama tersentak melihat foto yang diberikan. Korban seorang mahasiswi yang bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe, berambut pirang pendek dengan poni yang diikat, dan memiliki senyuman yang ramah.

"Padahal dia imut banget kan,Tobio- _chan_? Namanya Yac.. Yachi.. Yachi Hitoka, ya.. semoga kau tenang di alam sana Hitoka _-chan._ " Oikawa menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, membuat pose berdoa.

"Tobio- _chan?_ "

Kageyama berlari, meninggalkan tempat perkara, mengabaikan Oikawa yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia menaiki motornya segera kembali ke kantornya.

 _Cih, dasar tidak berguna! Padahal kau baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Dasar tidak berguna!_

Kageyama menambah kecepatannya. Ia hanya berharap satu :

Hinata tidak tahu soal kematian pramusaji itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Hai semuanya! Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfiksi series pertama saia di fandom Haikyuu ini.. /nangis haru

Sebelumnya maaf sedalam-dalamnya jika fanfiksi ini ada typo, kesalahan seperti mata kuliah (jujur saia masih SMA, gak tau apa-apa soal dunia perkuliahan) dan soal misteri dan kriminalitas di fanfiksi ini mohon dimaafkan jika tidak seru dan mendebarkan. Ini pertama kalinya buat saia nulis genre kriminal T_T saia akan coba semaksimal mungkin. Doakan^^

Pokoknya terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Readers sekalian yang sudah baca! Semoga saia juga masih bisa mampu mengerjakan fanfiksi ini!

Salam, Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Saat di kafe kemarin Hinata berkali-kali dimarahi Kageyama karena tidak serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu lebih banyak memperhatikan pramusaji berambut pirang yang sibuk mengurusi satu persatu pengunjung kafe. Terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri, pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat tangan lentik gadis itu menyusun cangkir-cangkir kopi.

"Hoi, kalau kau jatuh cinta boleh saja. Tapi jangan terus-terus menatapnya _Boke_ , bisa-bisa dia risih dan menganggapmu orang mesum.." Seringai Kageyama.

"G-geh.. dasar! Kau iri kan! Tidak mungkin pramusaji itu berpikir seperti itu padaku, padamu mungkin iya!" Hinata menyodorkan sendok _parfait-_ nya ke depan hidung Kageyama.

"Ha? Di mana-mana orang pasti akan curiga jika ditatapi oleh orang asing sepertimu, bodoh." Kageyama menyingkirkan sendok kecil itu dari hadapannya.

"Cih. Kalau memang aku suka pada pramusaji itu, lantas kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Argh, sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini mau apa sih?"

"Mengisengimu."

"Argh! Lain kali aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi deh! Kau memang tak membantu sama sekali!" Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya yang ikal.

"Silahkan saja, setidaknya mengurangi beban pekerjaanku."

"Bakageyama!"

.

 _Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau menyukai orang saat pertama kali kau melihatnya. Memangnya itu mungkin? Lantas bagaimana tanggapanmu bahwa orang yang kau sukai itu telah mati, hah?_

.

"Kageyama? Kau masih di kantor, katanya ambil cuti?"

Seorang pria berambut perak berwajah manis menghampiri dirinya yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer dan berkas-berkas kasus.

"Ah, iya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Hm? Apa ini? Kasus pembunuhan baru? Di distrik tiga.. kasus ini belum sampai ke sentral, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sugawara Koushi, asisten kepala polisi sentral itu membaca data kasus dan foto korban yang tadi diberikan oleh asisten Oikawa. Ia membolak-balik lima helai kertas itu sambil bergumam. "Hhh.. sebenarnya kenapa sih mereka membunuh para wanita-wanita itu? Apalagi yang ini, gadis ini salah satu mahasiswi terpandai di universitasnya. Dia berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa karena orangtuanya merupakan orang tidak mampu. Ia bahkan rela bekerja sambilan demi uang kuliahnya. Kasihan sekali, kan?"

Kageyama hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapi ucapan Sugawara barusan. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Sugawara.

"Suga _-san_ , kau tahu gadis ini?"

"E-eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Di berkas asisten Oikawa _-san_ , tidak dicantumkan soal gadis ini mahasiswi terpandai yang orangtuanya tidak mampu. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"E-eh, soal itu.." Sugawara menarik nafas sejenak. "Dia adik tingkatku semasa kuliah. Dan dia sangat terkenal karena kepandaiannya dan soal orangtuanya. Jadinya aku tahu." Sugawara tersenyum.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku turut bela sungkawa soal adik tingkatmu, Suga- _san._ " Kageyama meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami tak terlalu dekat juga, tapi tetap saja seorang senior pasti akan sedih karena salah satu adiknya meninggal, kan?" Sugawara menunduk, tersenyum sedih.

 _Tidak terlalu dekat..?_

.

.

.

Kageyama menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur dengan sprei biru lautnya. Menyambar ponselnya yang berdering halus. Satu pesan masuk.

' _Kageyama judulku ditolak lagi T_T dosen itu memang sangat menyebalkan, besok bisa temani aku lagi merevisi judulku? Sekalian aku ingin melihat pramusaji itu lagi ^^ tenang saja, kau akan kubelikan kopi pahit lagi ^^ -dari Hinata'_

"Dasar bodoh, dia belum tahu ya kalau gadisnya sudah tidak ada lagi.." Gumam Kageyama.

Jari-jari panjangnya dengan cepat mengetik pesan balasan kepada si pemuda oranye. Setelah pesan terketik segera ia kirim dan dengan cepat ia mematikan ponselnya.

 _Besok saja, aku menjelaskannya.._

 _._

' _Haha, ditolak? Aku sudah menduganya.. ya, sudah besok kutemani lagi sekalian aku mau membicarakan sesuatu. Soal kopi pahit diganti saja bodoh, lama-lama lidahku mati rasa karena setiap hari minum cairan itu!-dari Kageyama'_

 _._

Kageyama keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk putih mengalunginya, menutup sebagian dada bidangnya yang semi-basah. Ia mengambil pakaian yang disimpan dalam lemarinya. Sejenak teringat kejadian di kantor.

 _Kami tak terlalu dekat juga, tapi tetap saja seorang senior pasti akan sedih karena salah satu adiknya meninggal, kan?_

"Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi tahu berbagai macam hal tentangnya, termasuk masalah dengan keluarganya. Hebat juga kau.." Gumam Kageyama. Setelah memakaikan lapisan katun di badannya, tangannya mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Oh, iya. Aku belum membuat laporan untuk Sawamura- _san_ besok." Badannya bergerak menuju laptopnya. Mengecek laporan perkembangan kasus yang ia selidiki. Menambahkan beberapa data, termasuk data gadis bernama Yachi yang terbunuh di distrik tiga tadi sore. Selesai menambahkan data, perasaan ingin tahu muncul di benaknya. Ia membuka _browser_ pencarian, mengetikkan dua kata : **Gagak Hitam.**

Perlahan layar memuat beberapa situs berisi info tentang gagak hitam yang dimaksud Kageyama, selebihnya mengenai hewan gagak itu sendiri. Informasi di setiap situs pada dasarnya sama. Kageyama mendengus karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari hasil pencariannya. Saat ia sudah lelah dan matanya sakit menatap layar laptopnya yang terang, sebuah situs tak dikenal menarik minatnya. Situs itu memuat tentang organisasi Gagak Hitam yang tengah dicari pemerintah karena pengedaran narkobanya. Dan situs itu yang satu-satunya menuliskan tentang adanya kesamaan dalang di balik pengedaran narkoba dan pembunuhan sadis kepada para wanita muda.

Kageyama mengerutkan keningnya. Jarinya tak berhenti men- _scroll_ halaman situs yang sedang dibaca. Beberapa kalimat membuatnya tersentak. Setelah sampai pada akhir halaman, Kageyama membuang nafas.

"Tidak buruk juga situs yang satu ini, heh.." gumamnya. "Ternyata pemerintah pun kewalahan dan malah tak menyadari bahwa dalang kedua kasus itu sama. Jangan bercanda.." Ia meregangkan jari-jari tangannya yang pegal.

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan penulis situs ini. Jangan-jangan berita ini hanya bualannya?" Kageyama mengambil pulpen dan sehelai kertas. Mulai menulis data-data yang selama ini sudah ia kumpulkan, beserta hipotesisnya.

 _Semua pembunuhnya laki-laki. Semua korbannya perempuan cantik. Berarti ada kemungkinan dalangnya seseorang yang benci dengan perempuan cantik. Oh, ya, kalau berdasarkan situs itu, di sana tertulis dalangnya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang manis._

 _Eh..?_

 _Wajah…_

 _..manis..?_

"Ah.." Kageyama tersentak. Ia men- _scroll_ lagi halaman situs tersebut kembali ke atas. Ia mencari nama pena penulis situs itu.

 _Silver Angel..?_

Di dalam profil sang penulis situs hanya ada nama penanya, _Silver Angel_ , hobi, dan beberapa kalimat yang menyinggung soal kesukaannya pada kasus-kasus yang ditangani pemerintah.

 _Mungkinkah, Silver Angel ini..?_

.

.

.

"Kageyama! Kenapa kemarin habis membalas pesanku kau tidak membaca pesanku yang berikutnya?!"

"Berisik.. Ponselku mati kemarin, baterainya habis." Kageyama membalik halaman koran yang dipegangnya.

"Chee.. padahal pesanku itu sangat penting tahu!" Hinata mengaduk-aduk _parfait-_ nya yang sudah setengah habis.

"Oh, ya? Seberapa penting kah, tuan-mahasiswa-yang-tak-pernah-lulus?" Kageyama menutup korannya dan menyeringai kepada Hinata.

"Ap-?! Jangan mengejekku! Dasar tuan-bermuka-datar-bermata-seram!" Hinata meremas sendok _parfait-_ nya saking kesalnya dengan pria berambut hitam dihadapannya ini.

"Haha, pantas saja kau ini tidak lulus-lulus. Mungkin dosenmu sengaja karena melihat tingkahmu yang masih bocah ini.." Kageyama menunjuk hidung Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Argh! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Hump! Aku tak peduli, aku tak butuh bantuanmu, kukerjakan skripsi ini sendiri. Biar kau dan pak tua menyebalkan itu mengakuiku!" Hinata menyingkirkan telunjuk Kageyama dan menunjuk balik Kageyama dengan kertas dan pulpennya.

"Heh.. bagus, bagus. Mari lihat otakmu yang bodoh bisa itu bertahan sampai berapa lama.."

"Ka-Kageyama!"

Setelah meneriakkan kekesalannya, Hinata benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kageyama tersenyum, sebenarnya ia tahu pemuda berambut oranye ini pandai dan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, kalau saja ia mau. Hanya saja dia itu ceroboh dan polos. Seperti bocah yang bergantung pada ibunya.

 _Bodoh, memangnya aku ibumu?_

Sambil memerhatikan Hinata yang benar-benar serius sekarang, Kageyama kembali membaca korannya. Tetapi matanya tidak benar-benar sepenuhnya pada si koran. Sesekali matanya mengawasi beberapa pengunjung yang singgah di kafe bernama _Blue Moon_ itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu, hanya saja, pagi saat ia menyerahkan laporan perkembangan kasus pembunuhan kepada Sawamura- _san,_ kepala polisi itu menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi kembali kafe di distrik tiga itu. Alasannya? Sederhana sebenarnya menurut Kageyama. Di sana ada satu lagi wanita cantik yang bekerja sebagai pelayan. Dia juga teman sekaligus saksi mata dari..

Pembunuhan gadis bernama Yachi Hitoka.

"Oh, ya Kageyama." Panggilan Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kok pramusaji pirang itu nggak ada ya?" Kageyama tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"..Oh, iya ya.." Ia menatap wajah antusias Hinata yang mencari gadis pirang itu di sela-sela kerumunan pengunjung dan pelayan. Sedikit terbersit kesedihan di hati Kageyama saat ia membayangkan Hinata tahu bahwa gadis yang disukainya sudah terbunuh oleh salah satu pembunuh sadis itu.

"Yah, mungkin hari ini bukan _shift-_ nya? Ya, sudah. Lagipula sepertinya dia digantikan oleh perempuan itu. Lihat, yang rambutnya hitam. Mungkin cocok denganmu, Kageyama.." Hinata menyeringai sembari menunjuk pramusaji wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang membawa cangkir kopi.

 _Ah, dia yang dimaksud? Lumayan cantik memang-_

"Oho, ho, kalau kau jatuh cinta jangan melihatnya seperti itu. Nanti dikira orang mesum, lho, Kageyama.." Hinata sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunan Kageyama. Membuat Kageyama tersentak dan bersemu merah.

"Oh.. balas dendam _,_ ya? Ngomong-ngomong, tugasmu sudah selesai? Tuan-yang-tak-pernah-lulus?" Kageyama kembali menyeringai sambil menunjuk tugas Hinata yang sempat terabaikan sejenak.

"Agh! Aku lupa! Aku kan mau membuatmu dan dosenku berhenti menertawakanku! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku!" Hinata terkejut dan segera panik mencari pulpennya sambil terus mengoceh kepada Kageyama. "Ah! Di mana pulpenku sebenarnya!?" Hinata berjongkok mencari pulpennya. Ia kembali gembira saat melihat pulpennya tergeletak di lantai keramik tak jauh darinya. Saat hendak meraih benda bertinta itu, sebuah tangan yang lentik telah mengambilnya lebih dahulu.

"Anu, maaf apa ini punya anda, tuan?"

"Ah, iya! Tolong kembali.. kan.. cantiknya.." Hinata bangun dan segera terpesona dengan sosok pramusaji berambut hitam yang tadi. Pramusaji itu menggenggam pulpen hitamnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Pramusaji yang ditatapi lekat-lekat oleh Hinata itu terheran-heran.

" _Boke!_ Tidak bisakah kau menatap orang dengan biasa saja? Ah, maafkan teman saya ini. Terima kasih telah mengambilkan penanya, dia memang seperti bocah yang harus selalu dibantu, kan?" Kageyama menyeringai tajam ke arah Hinata yang kini hendak _mencak-mencak_ karena seharian ini Kageyama sudah berkali-kali mengejeknya dengan seringaiannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini, penanya. Kalau butuh sesuatu lagi, anda bisa memanggil saya. Saya Shimizu, senang bertemu anda." Pramusaji bernama Shimizu itu tersenyum tipis memperkenalkan dirinya. Kageyama mengernyit, ia memperhatikan wajah si Shimizu ini sangat datar, sampai-sampai senyumannya pun tipis. Sampai-sampai ekspresi kesedihannya pun,

 _Tipis._

"Ah, ya, baik. Kalau kami butuh bantuan lagi kami akan memanggilmu, Shimizu- _san._ Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong toilet ada di mana?" Kageyama tidak memerdulikan Hinata yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak marah karena kesal dengan ejekannya tadi. Pramusaji itu dengan sopan menunjuk ke arah di belakangnya.

"Di belakang, lurus terus saja, tuan." Kageyama mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu di sebelah pramusaji itu.

"Aku harap, kau punya waktu sebentar setelah pulang kerja, Shimizu- _san._ Ini tentang, Yachi- _san._ " Bisik Kageyama sambil berlalu.

Pramusaji itu tersentak kaget. Wajahnya yang datar mulai menunjukkan ekspresi takut. Badannya termasuk tangannya bergetar. Dengan pelan ia berkata, "Kau ini, siapa?"

"Polisi. Kuharap kau mau menceritakan cerita Yachi- _san_ padaku. Boleh?"

"…a-ah, y-ya.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Hola~ terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya karena masih mau membaca cerita saia.. saia masih terhura /nangis lagi /Oh ya, makasih juga yang kemarin udah mereview chapter satu. Saia sangat amat menghargai setiap review yang masuk ;D

Oh iya, maaf untuk korbannya pakai mbak Yachi :') bagi Yachi Lovers maafkan saia… pokoknya fanfik ini masih akan lanjut sampai beberapa chapter, jadi mohon doa dan sumbangan review yang bisa membangkitkan semangat saia untuk menulis Gagak Hitam ini. Untuk kesalahan typo dan sebagainya mohon dimaklumi juga, karena saia juga manusia :')

Terakhir, terima kasih sekali lagi telah baca chapter dua, kalau boleh reviewnya? :3 dan sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~^^

Salam, Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kageyama, kau nggak mau pulang?"

"Aku masih ada urusan, kau duluan saja, Hinata."

Pemuda oranye yang tengah membereskan alat-alat tulis dan buku-buku itu mengernyit curiga. Matanya menelusuri sosok Kageyama dari pucuk rambut sampai jemarinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Ck! Ngapain kau lihat-lihat? Hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Pulanglah sendiri. Kemarin juga kau pulang sendiri, kan?" Kageyama berdecak kesal. Hinata hanya cemberut menanggapinya.

"Che.. padahal kau sudah kutraktir _latte_ dan wafel, tapi begini perlakuanmu?" Hinata sok membuang wajahnya.

"Aku kan nggak minta ditraktir." Jawaban pendek yang membuat Hinata tambah cemberut. Hinata kemudian melihat sosok pramusaji berambut hitam itu keluar dari ruang karyawan kafe.

Pramusaji yang bernama Shimizu itu tampak tidak menggunakan pakaian pelayan lagi. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut blus panjang biru muda dan rok berbahan _jeans_ sebetisnya, tak lupa tas jinjing berwarna cokelat susu di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, menunggu, Kageyama- _san._ " Pramusaji itu membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Kageyama dan Hinata terpesona dengan kecantikan perempuan ini. Ternyata ia lebih cantik dengan kacamatanya. Tadi saat di kafe, ia melepas kacamatanya sehingga matanya tampak sipit.

"Oh, rupanya menyuruhku duluan pulang karena mau kencan dengan Shimizu- _san,_ ya.. Kageyama?" Hinata tersenyum jahil sambil menyingkut perut pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Bukan, bodoh."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa Kageyama.. nggak usah malu gitu. Akhirnya kau juga bisa mendapatkan pasanganmu, ya.." Hinata sok mengelap ujung matanya. "Ya, sudah.. selamat bersenang-senang! Oh, ya, Shimizu- _san,_ tidak usah khawatir soal tatapan dinginnya ya! Sebenarnya dia pemalu orangnya. Dah, Kageyama!" Hinata terkikik sambil berlari dan melambai pada dua orang itu. Kageyama yang kesal hanya bisa meneriakinya bahwa ia bodoh dan sudah salah paham.

"Ehem, maaf Shimizu- _san._ Dia itu benar-benar bodoh dan polos." Kageyama berdehem sejenak sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Shimizu mengangguk sopan dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jadi, kita cari tempat dulu, baru setelah itu.." Kageyama menatap Shimizu lekat-lekat. "Ceritakan semua yang terjadi pada hari kematian Yachi- _san._ "

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Jadi, maksudmu pelaku berpura-pura hendak bertanya jalan kepada Yachi- _san_ , kemudian malah membawa Yachi- _san_ ke lorong sepi itu dan membunuhnya?"

"..Ya.." Shimizu sedikit terisak saat Kageyama mengulangi inti cerita yang barusan ia ceritakan tadi.

 _Klise._

"Saat itu kau sedang pulang bersama Yachi- _san?_ "

"Ah, ya. Saat itu aku menemaninya pulang, karena Hitoka- _chan_ mengatakan bahwa ia takut pulang sendirian saat malam. Karena waktu itu _shift_ kerja kami sama, jadi kusempatkan mengantarnya sampai rumah." Wanita berkacamata itu menggenggam erat pegangan _mug-_ nya.

"Saat itu aku dan Hinata ada di kafe itu sampai sore. Tapi aku tak melihatmu sama sekali." Kageyama menautkan jemarinya di depan wajah. Matanya menatap lekat wanita bertahi lalat di bawah bibir itu.

"Ah, ya. Saat itu aku ada di ruang istirahat karyawan. Saat bekerja sewaktu _shift_ siang, kepalaku terasa berdenyut, lalu _manager_ menyuruhku untuk istirahat sampai _shift_ sore."

"Oh." Kageyama menulis sesuatu di dalam buku sakunya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya di atas kertas buku kecilnya. "Kau sempat melihat si pelaku?"

"Sekilas. Sewaktu di perjalanan pulang, aku mampir sebentar membeli roti isi daging di sebuah kedai. Hitoka- _chan_ menungguku di pinggir trotoar. Saat aku tengah membayar belanjaanku, kulihat dari kaca kedai itu Hitoka- _chan_ sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang kira-kira setinggimu. Tak lama, ia pergi bersama pria itu. Aku segera berdesakkan keluar dari kerumunan pembeli yang lain. Sejenak aku kehilangan mereka, tetapi kulihat kemeja kuning Hitoka- _chan_ terselip di antara kerumunan orang, maka segera kukejar. Dia berbelok ke lorong-lorong pertokoan yang gelap dan sempit. Hingga… lorongnya buntu, dan… Hitoka.. – _chan.."_ Kalimat-kalimat wanita itu mulai terputus-putus oleh derai air matanya. Kageyama mencatat kembali sambil sesekali meminta maaf telah menyuruh wanita ini mengingat kembali kenangan pahitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kageyama- _san._ Lama-lama aku juga mulai tenang dan bisa menerima kepergian Hitoka- _chan._ Yah, mungkin karena banyaknya wartawan dan polisi yang sampai sekarang masih suka menanyaiku.." Senyum wanita itu.

"Hm, katamu sekilas kau melihat wajah si pelaku. Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Aku masih ingat jelas, pria itu tingginya kira-kira lebih satu-dua senti darimu. Rambutnya ikal. Dan wajahnya yang membuatku hampir terkejut." Shimizu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia berucap pelan, "Wajahnya cantik dan manis, walaupun ia seorang pria." Kageyama terhenyak dari kursinya.

 _Can..tik..?_

.

.

.

 _Seorang pria cantik? Berambut ikal.. Jangan bercanda.._

Kageyama melamunkan perkataan Shimizu tadi. Otaknya menemukan hipotesis yang tak baik. Ia menatap spion kaca motornya yang kini berhenti di salah satu lampu perempatan jalan di distrik tiga. Tampak bayangan maya para pejalan kaki terpantul dari spionnya. Lampu berubah hijau, namun Kageyama tidak menyadarinya. Bunyi klakson dan makian terdengar samar di telinganya. Lewat kaca helmnya yang gelap, Kageyama menggertakan gigi-giginya.

 _Cih!_

"Permisi. Lampunya sudah hijau, bisakah anda segera maju?"

Kageyama tersentak. Seketika suara-suara kembali masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Termasuk sebuah suara _baritone_ yang cukup lembut yang menegurnya untuk segera enyah dari tengah-tengah jalan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Di balik helmnya, Kageyama menilik wajah pria yang menegurnya.

 _Wajah yang manis. Siapa orang ini? Jangan-jangan..?_

"Wah, kalau begitu bahaya. Kau tidak boleh berkendara ketika sakit. Aku ada obat pusing, kalau mau kita bisa mengobrol di kafe itu." Pria berwajah manis yang ditemui Kageyama itu menunjuk sebuah kafe berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari perempatan jalan itu.

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku akan segera pergi dan pulang saja. Sekali lagi ter-"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Wajahmu di balik helm hitam itu pucat lho. Kau pasti benar-benar pusing… ya kan?" Pria itu tersenyum. Seketika Kageyama merasa udara dingin menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Seringaian yang diberikan pria ini misterius. Sungguh Kageyama merasa ia tak ingin meladeni orang ini.

"Oi! Cepat jalan dasar pria aneh! Kau pikir jalanan ini milik nenek moyangmu!?" seruan-seruan marah memasuki indera pendengaran Kageyama. Dan seringaian pria cantik tadi semakin melebar.

"Nah, kau tidak boleh membuat orang menunggu.. Kageyama- _san_.."

 _S- siapa kau sebenarnya..?_

.

.

.

Kageyama mendengus. Tatapannya tak beralih dari kaca depan kafe sejak ia memasuki tempat itu dengan seorang pria misterius. Pria itu menyuruh Kageyama untuk memilih tempat, selagi ia memesan kopi-sebelumnya ia bertanya apa Kageyama suka kopi, dan Kageyama hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap pria bermata hitam pekat itu.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu.." pria dengan rambut hitam itu datang dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi lengkap dengan wadah gula dan susu.

Kageyama hanya mengangguk pelan dan melirik pria itu sekilas. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya. Pria itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum, memasukkan satu kubus gula batu ke dalam kopinya, lalu mengaduknya. Ia menghirup aroma kopinya, kembali tersenyum, lalu menyesap cairan hitam itu.

"Jadi.." Pria itu menurunkan cangkir kopinya karena mendengar Kageyama mulai bersuara. "Kau ada urusan apa denganku?" Kageyama menoleh dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Sedikit, Kageyama- _san._ " Ucapnya tegas. "Oh, iya. Ini obat sakit kepalanya." Pria itu menyodorkan sebungkus tablet-tablet putih ke arah Kageyama. "Dan kopinya, silahkan diminum. Nanti dingin." Pria itu menunjuk cangkir kopi Kageyama yang belum tersentuh.

"Heh.. Kau menyuruhku untuk minum cairan yang telah kau campur dengan _sianida_? Aku tak sebodoh itu." Kageyama melipat tangannya, tersenyum angkuh. Dilihatnya pria bermata hitam itu mendecih pelan.

"Seorang polisi detektif sentral memang hebat. Bisa mengetahui setetes racun pada minumannya." Pria itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, langsung saja kuberitahu maksud dan tujuanku." Seketika mata pria itu berubah tajam.

"Kalau bisa yang cepat saja. Aku ini sibuk." Kageyama tak mau kalah. Mata birunya menatap lekat pria di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, tujuan utamaku dulu. Aku menemuimu, karena…" Pria itu mengaduk isi kopinya. "..Ingin membunuhmu."

"Sungguh penjahat yang baik hati. Niatnya ingin membunuh, tetapi malah mentraktir dan memberikan obat sakit kepala untuk targetnya.."

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku ini berkelas. Tidak membunuh target secara diam-diam seperti yang dilakukan para pembunuh kelas teri yang berkeliaran di luar sana." Pria itu terkekeh lagi. "Selain itu, aku ini sedang disewa oleh seseorang. Ia memberimu sebuah pesan."

"Disewa? Jadi seorang penjahat itu barang sewaan yang memiliki tuan?" Kageyama tertawa angkuh. "Jadi, siapa tuanmu? Anjing kecil?"

Pria itu mendecih kesal karena dipanggil dengan sebutan hewan berkaki empat itu. "Cih, seekor target tidak perlu tahu siapa yang akan memangsanya."

" **Gagak Hitam**?" Kageyama menangkap seringai lain dari pria itu.

"Mungkin saja, ya kan?" pria bermata hitam itu bangkit. Sebelum meninggalkan kursinya, ia menyesap kembali kopi hitamnya. Selesai, ia melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei tuan misterius." Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. "Namamu?"

Pria setinggi seratus delapan puluhan itu menyeringai kembali. "Mereka menyebutku, _Black Angel._ Nah, selamat malam, Kageyama- _san_. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak malam ini." Pria itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kafe itu.

 _Cih, dasar!_

Kageyama menyingkirkan kopi ' _sianida_ 'nya. Tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol bungkusan obat 'sakit kepala' yang diberikan pria berinisial _Black Angel_ itu. Di antara tablet-tablet putih, ada sepucuk kertas yang digulung kecil di dalam bungkusan itu. Kageyama membuka bungkusan plastik di hadapannya. Ia mencium bau aneh dari tablet-tablet putih saat bungkusan plastik kecil itu dibuka.

 _O-opium dalam bentuk tablet?_

Ia mengabaikan tablet opium itu, dan membuka gulungan kertas kecil yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia mulai membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang tercetak oleh tinta hitam pekat sewarna rambutnya.

' _ **Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Si gagak hitam. Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Dia mengawasimu!**_ _Halo opsir Kageyama. Penyelidikanmu sepertinya membuahkan hasil, ya? Selamat kuucapkan kepadamu. Tapi, kuperingatkan kau, si detektif tampan, jangan terlibat terlalu jauh dengan kasus ini, mengerti? Kau tak mau diawasi oleh si gagak hitam sampai akhir hayatmu, kan? Terima kasih atas perhatianmu dalam surat ini. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong pria manis yang kau temui itu, dia yang telah membunuh gadis bernama Yachi Hitoka itu lho..'_

"A-apa!? Sialan!" Kageyama menggebrak meja kayu mahoni itu dengan geram. Pengunjung di sekitarnya terkaget dan menaruh atensi padanya. Seorang pelayan pria menghampirinya dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"T-tuan, sebaiknya anda segera pulang. Tetapi, mohon _bill-_ nya dibayar dahulu.." pelayan pria itu dengan takut-takut menyodorkan surat tagihan pemesanan yang dilakukan si _Black Angel_ tadi.

 _Sialan! Si Black Angel_ _itu mempermainkanku.. Lalu, ternyata dia yang telah membunuh Yachi-_ san, _haha, terima kasih si Gagak Hitam. Tapi maaf saja, aku akan tetap ikut campur dalam urusanmu.._

.

.

.

Ponsel Kageyama berdering halus. Pria berambut hitam itu menghentikan laju motornya di pinggir trotoar. Ia mengambil ponsel birunya dari saku jaket. Menilik nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

 _Sawamura-san?_

Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari kepala polisinya itu. "Halo, Sawamura- _san._ Ada masalah apa?"

' _Kageyama, sekarang kau ada di mana?'_ Suara kepala polisinya itu terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"A-aku, sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

' _Datanglah ke distrik tiga tempat Oikawa sekarang juga!'_

"H-ha? S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sawamura- _san_?" Kageyama menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Suara kepala polisi itu terputus-putus.

' _Pokok..nya, cepat dat-!'_ Dan akhirnnya suara _bass_ pria berumur tiga puluhan itu hilang, menyisakan suara 'tut-tut' yang paling Kageyama benci di saat situasi seperti ini.

Kageyama menyumpah kesal. Dengan tergesa ia memakai helm hitamnya dan memutar balik motornya kembali ke distrik tempat pembunuhan gadis bernama Yachi itu. Motornya melesat cepat menyalip mobil-mobil yang memadati jalanan. Beberapa kali dirinya hampir menabrak badan mobil dan pasti akan menyulut sumpahan marah pemiliknya.

Pohon-pohon palem botol menyapanya lewat trotoar, sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sudah masuk distrik ketiga dari kotanya. Malam semakin larut, dan toko-toko mulai tutup. Mata Kageyama awas mencari keberadaan kepala polisinya yang barusan menelpon.

 _Di mana?_

"Kageyama!" Suara _bass_ kepala polisinya terdengar dari jarak seratus meter darinya. Kageyama segera memacu motornya lebih cepat. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Kafe yang dikenalnya.

 _I-ini.._

Instingnya membuat Kageyama berlari menerobos beberapa polisi anak buah Oikawa di sana. Terlihat Oikawa dan kepala polisinya beserta asisten mereka berdiri di pangkal kerumunan. Saat Kageyama mendekati rombongan itu, matanya melihat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat manis di bawah bibirnya itu terduduk dengan mata memejam dan..

Perutnya terkoyak.

 _S-Shimi..zu-san?_

"Ah, akhirnya kau da-"

"SAWAMURA- _SAN,_ SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI!?" Kageyama lantas berteriak memotong suara kepala polisinya yang berdiri di sebelah Oikawa.

"T-Tobio- _chan_ , tenang, tenang. Sabar dulu, apakah dia kenalanmu?" Oikawa memegang bahu Kageyama yang hampir mencengkram kerah kemeja Sawamura.

Kageyama menurut. Nafas yang ia buang dihembuskan dengan kencang. Dia menutup matanya dan menarik dalam nafasnya.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

"Ya. Sekarang jelaskan, Sawamura _-san._ "

"Shimizu Kiyoko, saksi dan teman dari Yachi Hitoka yang kemarin meninggal karena dibunuh oleh si pelaku pembunuhan sadis, ditemukan dalam keadaan perut terkoyak dan di leher terdapat bekas cekikan." Kepala polisi berambut cepak itu menunjuk leher Shimizu yang terdapat luka merah samar bekas cekikan tali.

"Mayatnya ditemukan oleh karyawan kafe ini yang hendak menutup kafenya sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam. Saat aku dan anak buahku datang bersama ahli forensik, mereka bilang bahwa wanita ini sudah meninggal kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu." Oikawa melanjutkan menerangkan sambil memberi berkas kematian Shimizu kepada Kageyama.

"Kageyama, hari ini kau kutugaskan mengawasi kafe _Blue Moon_ itu, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Aku mengawasi kafe itu sekalian menemani temanku mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di sana." Kageyama menjawab pertanyaan kepala polisinya dengan tegas. "Ah. Dan saat _shift_ Shimizu- _san_ selesai, aku meminta beberapa keterangan darinya soal kematian Yachi HItoka. Dan kami mengobrol di kafe ini.." Kageyama menatap kafe tempat banyaknya polisi berjaga di sekitarnya.

"Oh? Jam berapa kau selesai mengobrol dengan Shimizu?" Oikawa melipat tangannya sembari menyeringai.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Kageyama menatap tajam senior berambut cokelatnya itu.

"Bukan tidak ada kemungkinan kau yang membunuhnya, kan?"

"Buat apa aku membunuh saksi mata yang bisa membantu pekerjaanku?"

"Menghilangkan bukti… mungkin?" Oikawa semakin menyeringai puas melihat Kageyama yang mulai menggertakkan giginya.

"Oikawa, sudah cukup." Sawamura menepuk bahu kanan Oikawa yang masih tersenyum. "Kageyama kau bisa menceritakan semua data yang kau dapat nanti saja. Kita harus segera memindahkan mayatnya supaya tidak cepat membusuk." Sambungnya.

"Ah, ya." Kageyama mengangguk.

"Oh, ya. Kau bisa mulai merancang alibimu sekarang, Tobio- _chan_."

 _Sial!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Halo Readers sekalian~^^ selamat datang di chapter ketiga Gagak Hitam! Terima kasih yang sudah baca chapter ini! Terimakasih juga yang udah review, favorite, follow cerita ini! Luv yu all!

Bagaimana tanggapan Readers tentang cerita dalam Gagak Hitam ini? Tolong direview, ya. Saia juga bingung sebenarnya Gagak Hitam ini banyak yang suka atau tidak. Terlebih ceritanya yang menurut saia masih kurang mendebarkan. Kritik dan saran sangat saia tampung, lho..^^

Kali ini korbannya Kiyoko-san! Maaf bagi Kiyoko Lovers, telah menjadikan mbak Kiyoko sebagai korban pembunuhan sadis /sungkem

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa tebak, siapa Black Angel? ^^ deskripsi fisiknya sudah lumayan kelihatan kan?

Sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Readers yang sudah baca, dan terakhir, sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

Salam, Usagi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, ya. Kau bisa mulai merancang alibimu sekarang, Tobio- _chan_."

 _Sial!_

Kageyama meremas jemarinya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Oikawa telah melenggang pergi ditemani asistennya. Sebelum pergi ia sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kageyama, yang pasti membuat Kageyama lebih kesal. Sawamura Daichi, selaku kepala polisi sentral turut mengurusi segala hal berkaitan dengan pembunuhan Shimizu Kiyoko. Dirinya sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kejadian serta memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya untuk memindahkan mayat Shimizu ke rumah sakit untuk segera diautopsi.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

"Kageyama." Tangan besar pria berambut hitam cepak itu menepuk bahu Kageyama. Membuat Kageyama tersentak kaget. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Oikawa cuma bercanda. Aku yakin kau tidak membunuh Shimizu Kiyoko." Sambungnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, ya."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak HItam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu apa-apa, pak polisi. T-tolong, biarkan saya p-pulang malam ini.." Seorang pria yang menjadi saksi penemuan mayat Shimizu itu tergagap ketakutan saat kedua mata Oikawa menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus memberikan keterangan terlebih dahulu kepada kami. Kau yang menemukan mayat wanita itu kan?" Oikawa melipat tangannya dan duduk di depan pria tadi.

"T-tapi…"

"Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan, tuan pelayan?" Oikawa melepas seringaian yang membuat pria tadi tambah ketakutan.

"Oikawa, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Dia pasti juga sangat takut ketika melihat mayat Shimizu yang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Untuk sementara kita biarkan dia pulang." Oikawa menatap sebal Sawamura yang tiba-tiba datang menepuk bahu pria yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Yah, kau membuatku harus menyudahi keisenganku.." Oikawa berdiri, mengendikkan bahunya. Sambil tersenyum terpaksa ia melenggang pergi.

"Tuan Moniwa, tenang saja. Kau boleh pulang malam ini. Beristirahatlah. Tapi, kalau kau bisa dan mau, besok kami mohon kedatanganmu untuk sekadar memberi keterangan saat kau menemukan mayat Shimizu Kiyoko tadi." Sawamura tersenyum ramah. Pria yang diketahui bernama Moniwa itu hanya mengangguk kaku kemudian segera pergi dari kerumunan polisi dan beberapa warga yang masih berada di depan kafe tempat pembunuhan.

Setelah sosok Moniwa hilang dari pandangannya, Sawamura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mendesah lelah. Baru saja ia mengingatkan Oikawa untuk tidak iseng, si polisi tampan itu mulai mengisengi adik tingkatnya semasa Akademi yang tak lain adalah Kageyama.

"Sudah kukatakan, Oikawa- _san._ Aku hanya bertemu Shimizu- _san_ selama setengah jam di kafe ini. Setelah itu kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak membunuhnya!" suara Kageyama terdengar frustasi. Di antara kelelahan dan rasa kesal pada seniornya, Kageyama masih memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir yang apa sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Shimizu-san langsung pulang, aku pun langsung menuju rumah!_

Kageyama mendengus. Sesekali mendecih pelan. Sekarang ia memilih diam, ketimbang meladeni senior semasa akademinya yang terus-terusan menatapnya curiga. Untunglah beberapa menit setelahnya, kecanggungan antara kedua detektif polisi ini terhenti dengan kedatangan si kepala polisi yang kembali menenangkan suasana.

"Nah, Kageyama. Tadi kudengar, kau meminta beberapa informasi dari Shimizu sebelum kematiannya. Informasi seperti apa?" Si kepala polisi mengambil sebuah kursi lipat dan mulai duduk di sebelah Oikawa.

"Ah, ya. Aku meminta Shimizu- _san_ untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum kematian Yachi Hitoka. Karena dia satu-satunya saksi mata dari pembunuhan itu." Kageyama mengeluarkan buku kecilnya. Ia menyerahkan benda bersampul cokelat muda itu pada Sawamura.

"Hm, menarik. Jadi, si Yachi ini dijebak oleh sang pelaku dengan kedok mencari alamat. Kemudian malah membawanya ke lorong dan membunuhnya. Oh? Si Shimizu ini melihat rupa si pelaku. Bagus sekali Kageyama. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Sawamura membaca halaman demi halaman yang ditulisi Kageyama dengan serangkaian data hasil wawancaranya dengan Shimizu.

"Sama-sama, Sawamura- _san._ Dan menurutku, pelaku yang membunuh Shimizu ini pasti orang yang sama dengan pelaku pembunuhan Yachi. Dan motif utamanya…"

"..Menghilangkan jejak. Ya, kan, Tobio- _chan_?" potong Oikawa. Kageyama masih menatap curiga siapa tahu Oikawa akan menudingnya lagi.

"Ya.." Jawab Kageyama pendek. "Karena Shimizu- _san_ tahu rupa pembunuhnya. Maka si pembunuh ingin melenyapkan Shimizu- _san_ bersama bukti yang ada dalam ingatannya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa bukti itu memang telah bocor kepada telinga polisi." Sambung Kageyama.

"Ya, pemikiranmu mungkin benar. Di sini Shimizu sangat ingat bagaimana rupa si pembunuh. Itu hebat sekali, jarang ada seseorang dengan daya ingat tinggi. Menurut Shimizu, si pelaku memiliki tinggi seratus delapan puluhan, berambut ikal hitam, bermata hitam, senyum yang ramah, dan.. eh? Apa ini, wajah yang manis?" Dahi pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengernyit. Ia bertanya maksud dari tulisan Kageyama itu.

"Ah, itu juga aku tak begitu paham. Tapi Shimizu- _san_ serius mengatakan bahwa wajah pria itu sangat manis." Kageyama mengusap rambut hitamnya.

Hening menghiasi ketiga pria yang duduk melingkar di depan toko bunga yang sudah tutup. Wajah Sawamura tampak berpikir serius sampai-sampai kerutan di keningnya nampak jelas. Oikawa sendiri memilih diam dan mendengarkan, ia sudah lelah juga mengisengi Kageyama dengan cara menuduhnya membunuh Shimizu-hingga berkali-kali sebelum si kepala polisi datang. Kageyama sendiri menimang-nimang sebuah hal yang mungkin atau tidak ia katakan sekarang pada kepala polisinya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk paha kanannya. Ia menghela nafas. Ia putuskan untuk memberitahu tentang pria misterius yang mengajaknya minum tadi.

"A-anu, sebenarnya.." Kageyama mendesah lagi, kemudian melanjutkan. "Saat selesai meminta informasi dari Shimizu Kiyoko, aku memang tak langsung pulang."

Oikawa berjengit mendengar penuturan Kageyama. Ia menatap Sawamura yang masih terlihat tenang mendengarkan.

"Aku merasa pusing setelah itu, sampai-sampai membuat macet perempatan jalan gara-gara motorku yang berhenti di lampu merah. Saat itu, ada seorang pria yang menyapaku. Dia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat pusing dan akan segera pergi dari situ, pria tadi mencegahku dan mengajakku untuk mengobrol sejenak dengannya di sebuah kafe. Dan pria itu…" Kageyama berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas dan mulai berujar lagi. "Cocok dengan deskripsi yang diberikan Shimizu- _san_. Tingginya seratus delapan puluh dua, berambut ikal hitam, matanya hitam pekat, dan namanya… _Black Angel._ Seorang pembunuh."

Bersamaan, Oikawa dan Sawamura terkejut dan tak percaya dengan penuturan Kageyama barusan. Seorang pembunuh dengan berani menunjukkan wajahnya kepada polisi. Itu sama saja bunuh diri namanya.

"J-jam berapa kau bertemu dengannya?" Suara Oikawa terdengar ragu. Kali ini Oikawa tak berniat main-main dan ingin mengisengi Kageyama dengan cara menuduhnya. Ia serius sekarang.

"Akan kujelaskan." Kageyama memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku mengobrol dengan Shimizu- _san_ di kafe ini setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Berarti kira-kira jam setengah enam sore…" Kageyama mencorat-coret kertas buku kecilnya. Menulis jam berapa ia pergi dengan Shimizu.

Oikawa mendekat, memperhatikan dengan saksama penjelasan dari Kageyama. Sawamura sendiri masih tetap duduk diam di tempatnya semula. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"…Tadi kaubilang, kau hanya setengah jam bersama Shimizu..?" Celetuk Oikawa.

"Ya. Jam enam sore aku sudah selesai mengumpulkan data. Shimizu- _san_ juga bilang, ia harus segera pulang. Jadi jam enam itu kami berpisah. Oh, ya, aku sempat menawarkan tumpangan untuk Shimizu- _san_ saat hendak pulang, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang, dia mau naik bus saja. Dan memang saat itu dia menaiki bus dengan arah kebalikan dari arahku pulang. Tapi, kenapa dia kembali lagi ke sini, dan malah dibunuh…?" Kageyama meremas pulpen di tangan kanannya.

"Oh, ya, kapan kau bertemu si _Black Angel_ itu?"

"Di perbatasan antara distrik tiga dan dua. Ketika aku tanpa sadar berhenti di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan. Di sana dia menyapaku, lalu mengajakku mengobrol di kafe."

Oikawa terdiam. Ia masih menunggu Kageyama melanjutkan ceritanya. Jemari tangannya saling bertaut di depan wajahnya.

"Saat di kafe itu. Kira-kira jam setengah tujuh malam kami masuk. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pesuruh Gagak Hitam, dan dia datang dengan tujuan membunuhku."

"Oi, oi, Gagak Hitam? Serius, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Menurutmu aku sedang bercanda, Oikawa- _san_?" Kageyama mendengus. "Ia cuma lima belas menit di sana, kemudian pergi setelah memberiku surat dalam bungkusan tablet opium." Kageyama mengeluarkan surat kecil dari si Gagak Hitam beserta bungkusan opium yang tadi diberikan oleh _Black Angel._

Sawamura menerima surat kecil itu dan mulai membacanya. Oikawa memeriksa bungkusan opium yang dikeluarkan Kageyama. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi, jam berapa Kageyama keluar dari kafe.

"Jam tujuh malam aku keluar dan pulang."

"Kenapa kau lima belas menitan sendiri ada di kafe? Bukankah kau bisa langsung pulang?" Tanya Sawamura setelah memeriksa surat dari Gagak Hitam.

"Inginnya begitu, Sawamura- _san._ Hanya saja aku sempat ada sedikit cekcok dengan pelayan kafe, karena aku menggebrak meja mahoninya, dan tak mau bayar kopi yang dipesan _Black Angel._ " Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya. Oikawa tertawa. Kageyama menatap kesal sambil mengatakan, "Kan harusnya yang pesan yang bayar!"

"Ahaha.. si _Black Angel_ itu punya selera humor yang tinggi rupanya.. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Tobio- _chan_?" Oikawa memeluk perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu berlebihan tertawa.

"Aku pulang ke rumah. Kira-kira satu setengah jam perjalanan untukku pulang. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal saat sudah hampir sampai rumah, Sawamura- _san_ meneleponku untuk segera kembali ke distrik tiga.." Kageyama menatap kepala polisinya dengan geram. Si kepala polisi hanya tertawa sambil mengatakan maaf berulang kali.

"Oh, Kapten Daichi, selera isengmu _nice!_ " Oikawa mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya pada Sawamura.

Kageyama mendengus. Sejenak ia tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa suasana sejenak menjadi ringan setelah banyaknya kejadian terjadi pada hari ini.

"Sudahlah Oikawa, diam. Kageyama lanjutkan.." Sawamura menyuruh pria berambut cokelat tampan itu untuk mendiamkan tawanya.

"Ya, setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke sini. Karena kesal dan penasaran, aku ngebut, dan sampai di sini hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh lima menit."

"Tobio- _chan_ kau parah sekali. Masa seorang polisi kebut-kebutan?"

"Berisik, Oikawa- _san_ …"

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua. Jadi, kejadian yang dialami Kageyama seperti ini.."

~Pukul 17.30 (Kageyama mengobrol dengan Shimizu),

~Pukul 18.00 (Shimizu pulang naik bus, Kageyama juga pulang naik motornya),

~Pukul 18.30 (Kageyama bertemu dengan _Black Angel)_ ,

~Pukul 18.45 ( _Black Angel_ pergi),

~Selang Pukul 18.45-19.00 (Kageyama tertahan di kafe),

~Pukul 19.00 (Kageyama pulang),

~Dari Pukul 19.00-20.30 (Kageyama berada di perjalanan pulang),

~Pukul 20.30 (Sawamura menghubungi Kageyama untuk kembali ke distrik tiga),

~Dari Pukul 20.30-21.05 (Kageyama kembali ke distrik tiga),

"Hah… Kasus yang melelahkan.." Oikawa merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Oh, ya, Oikawa- _san._ " Kageyama mengernyit ke arah Oikawa. "Kata ahli forensik, Shimizu- _san_ meninggal sudah kira-kira satu jam yang lalu. Memangnya kapan kalian sampai di kafe ini?"

"Pukul setengah sembilan malam, Tobio- _chan._ Saat itu si pelayan kafe ini menemukan mayat Shimizu di lorong antara kafe ini dan toko bunga tempat kita sekarang mengobrol ini. Dan entah kebetulan, si kapten ini lewat bersama dengan asisten berambut peraknya.." Oikawa menunjuk Sawamura.

"Berarti satu jam dari jam setengah sembilan, pukul setengah delapan malam.." Kageyama menambahkan data keterangan waktu ke dalam catatan kecilnya. "Waktu aku pulang ke rumah." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, benar sekali." Oikawa merenggangkan lagi jemarinya yang mulai kaku kedinginan. "Masalahnya hanya satu dari cerita ini…" Oikawa menunjuk kertas buku Kageyama.

"Ya. Pertanyaannya.." Sawamura berdiri dari kursi lipatnya.

 _Apa yang Shimizu-san lakukan antara pukul 18.00-19.00?_ _Bukankah pukul 18.00 dia pulang dengan naik bus. Lantas kenapa mayatnya ditemukan di kafe ini pukul 19.30 malam?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Selamat datang di chapter 4! Chapter terpendek, yha..

Maaf karena chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelum-sebelumnya /sungkem/ Saia punya beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran akhir-akhir ini (baca : tugas sekolah), jadi nggak bisa fokus dan nggak sempat untuk melanjutkan cerita :"))))) /sungkem lagi

Uwah… nggak nyangka bikin series misteri itu panjang dan ribet banget ya. Tapi saia suka banget cermis-cermis jadinya saia selalu semangat untuk lanjut!^^

Untuk typo dan kesalahan lain-lain saia sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Dan sebelumnya maaf bila ceritanya mengalami penurunan, misal kalimatnya gak nyambung dan gak masuk akal. Mungkin itu saia lagi mabok karena tugas ^^

Terima kasih ya buat yang masih mengikuti Gagak Hitam! Kritik dan saran masih terbuka lebar, lho.. jadi jangan ragu untuk kasih saran ke saia!

Sampai ketemu di chapter lima, ya!

Salam, Usagi.


	5. Chapter 5

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Pukul 18.10, malam.

Shimizu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia sedikit lega karena interogasinya dengan Kageyama berjalan lancar. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang hampir redup. Masih satu jam dua puluh menit lagi ia harus menemui seseorang. Dirinya yang berdiri gelisah di halte bus mengundang berbagai pertanyaan dari setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat. Yang tentu saja sempat melirik dirinya.

"Ya, Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Desahnya.

Ia teringat wajah Kageyama yang berterimakasih pada dirinya. Ia merasa amat menyesal sekarang, karena telah membohongi Kageyama.

Mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pulang setelah ini. Dusta terbesarnya selama hidupnya. Kenapa? Ia melakukannya kepada seorang polisi. Po-li-si. Seorang pihak berwajib. Dan bukan hanya karena itu saja, memang seumur-umur, Shimizu tidak pernah bohong akan apapun. Menurutnya kebohongan hanya akan melahirkan derita. Dan nyatanya, benar kan? Dirinya gelisah bukan main.

Bukan cuma itu saja. Ia benar-benar bimbang sekarang. Ada seorang pria yang memintanya bertemu empat mata. Haruskah Shimizu senang? Ia diajak pergi dengan seorang pria. Bahagia? Jawabannya mutlak tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa senang dan bahagia jika pria yang mengajakmu ketemuan itu adalah pembunuh sahabatmu sendiri?

Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya apa yang sudah Shimizu alami ini. Sahabatnya sudah terbunuh dengan sadis. Polisi hanya menanyai hal-hal yang sama setiap wawancara dengannya. Sudah begitu tak ada satupun polisi yang mengatakan siapa pelakunya. Padahal ia sudah dengan sangat amat detail memberikan informasi. Tidakkah mereka tahu seberapa frustasi dirinya menghadapi berbagai hal belakangan ini?

 _Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu siapa, di mana, mengapa pembunuh itu mengincar Hitoka-chan? Kenapa? Bukankah aku telah memberikan bukti dan informasi pada mereka? Dasar tidak becus! Dasar-!_

Ia terisak pelan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak oleh kebencian dan dendam akan si pembunuh dan para polisi yang dianggapnya tidak beres menuntaskan kasus. Kacamatanya yang berembun ia lepaskan. Ia mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan kasar. Lalu, sekali lagi menatap layar ponselnya.

 _Satu jam lagi.._

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara teratur. Pikirannya mulai tenang. Tatapannya pun sudah membaik. Ia membuka tas jinjing cokelatnya. Mencari suatu barang di antara kosmetik dan barang-barangnya. Sebuah pisau lipat.

Didekapnya erat pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. Sejenak keraguan dan perasaan sangsi memenuhi benaknya lagi. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala. Ia menatap mantap pisau seukuran tujuh senti itu, lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya lagi.

Ia merapikan wajahnya yang sempat berantakan karena air mata. Kemudian bangun, menatap kanan dan kiri, lalu ia melangkah pada sebuah bus yang datang ke arah halte di mana ia berada. Bus yang akan mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Kageyama.

 _Kalau polisi tidak bisa membalas dendam Hitoka-chan, maka aku saja cukup._

.

.

.

Pukul 18.45, malam.

Shimizu melirik seisi kafe yang sempat disinggahinya setengah jam bersama Kageyama. Seorang pelayan pria dengan senyum ramah yang kikuk menyapanya.

"S-selamat datang kembali nona.. meja untuk berapa orang?"

"D-dua.." Jawabnya gagap. Sebelum pelayan itu pergi, ia memanggil lagi. "A-anu, sebenarnya saya sudah janjian dengan seorang pria di sini.. jadi.."

Belum sempat Shimizu selesai bicara, pelayan itu berseru, "Oh! Dua meja atas nama tuan Akaashi?"

"U-uh, y-ya.. mungkin." Shimizu kaget dan bingung atas nama yang disebutkan pelayan itu. Ia kan tidak tahu nama pria itu. "Apakah ia seseorang yang tinggi dengan mata dan rambut hitam pekat?" Tanya Shimizu memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Itulah orang yang memesan meja di sudut sana." Pelayan itu menunjuk meja dengan taplak putih bersih di sudut ruangan. Meja itu agak tertutupi oleh meja bar di kafe, dan letaknya cukup dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Shimizu mengekor pelayan itu sampai ke meja pesanan tuan yang bernama Akaashi itu. Setelahnya ia duduk dengan perasaan tak karuan. Takut, heran, bingung. Semua bercampur dalam benaknya. Ia meraba pisau lipat di dalam tasnya. Berharap tangannya berhenti bergemetar.

 _Oh, Tuhan.. apa yang kira-kira bakal menimpaku malam ini?_

Shimizu menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. Menetralkan degub jantungnya yang berasa lari maraton. Ia merasa tenang kembali setelah melihat karangan bunga di tengah-tengah meja bundar itu. Bunga putih yang amat dikenalnya, Lily.

Pelayan itu kembali, dengan sebotol _sampanye_ dan menawarkan pada Shimizu yang tengah menatap lekat bunga-bunga Lily di mejanya.

"Silahkan, ini bonus dari kafe kami pada setiap malam. Sebotol _sampanye_ untuk pelanggan." Pelayan itu tersenyum lebih rileks sekarang. "Kelihatannya anda begitu menunggu teman anda. Jadi lebih baik sambil menunggu, sambil menikmati ini."

Shimizu balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu menuangkan setengah gelas _sampanye_ untuk Shimizu. Setelah itu ia membungkuk pamit dan berbalik pergi. Saat ia belum pergi terlalu jauh, Shimizu berseru memanggilnya lagi.

"Tuan pelayan, aku.. boleh meminta bantuanmu lagi, kan?" Ucapnya pelan.

Pelayan itu menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja nona. Itu, kan tugasku sebagai pelayan. Oh, ya, kau boleh memanggilku Moniwa." Kemudian ia membungkuk lagi dan pergi.

"Terima kasih, Moniwa-san."

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00, malam.

Shimizu masih melamun sambil menatapi bunga-bunga Lily di tengah-tengah meja bundar itu. Sesekali ia meneguk pelan gelas _sampanye_ -nya. Saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah, suara _baritone_ yang lembut membuatnya terkejut.

"Menunggu lama, Shimizu- _san_?"

"A-ah.. t-tidak… " Degub jantung Shimizu kembali lari maraton. Akhirnya saat-saat yang ia takutkan sedari tadi datang.

Pria tinggi dengan mata hitam pekat yang tajam itu datang. Tersenyum ke arah dirinya-yang sebenarnya membuat Shimizu tambah ketakutan. Ia duduk perlahan di hadapan Shimizu. Ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Shimizu yang ketakutan tidak berani memandangnya itu terpaku pada buket bunga di tengah meja.

Ia mengambil setangkai bunga Lily, menghirupnya lantas tersenyum pada Shimizu. "Cantik, ya?"

"U-um.." Shimizu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Ia mengangguk takut-takut.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. Ia berpikir apa perempuan ini sebegitu takutnya dengan dirinya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menaruh bunga Lily itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut akan diriku… sebenarnya kau juga tidak perlu menerima undangan makan malam bersamaku ini, Shimizu- _san._ " Pria itu berucap lembut. Dengan takut, Shimizu menoleh sejenak padanya.

Wajah pria itu tersenyum tulus. Sangat menawan, menurut Shimizu. Kulitnya yang putih bersih tampak sangat bening dan terawat. Shimizu tak habis pikir kenapa pria semenawan dirinya lebih memilih untuk jadi pembunuh. Shimizu pikir, kalau pria ini jadi model mungkin akan lebih menawan lagi, dan sudah pasti dapat banyak penggemar wanita.

Mungkin termasuk dirinya.

Eh? apa yang ia pikirkan? Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan imajinasi berlebihannya. Sejak itu Shimizu malah jadi semakin tak mau menatap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Shimizu- _san,_ kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" Ucap si Akaashi yang kini memegang buku menu.

"E-eh? ti-tidak apa-apa, aku masih kenyang…" Shimizu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh.." Pria itu menutup buku menu lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

"A-anu.." Shimizu berujar terbata. Akaashi terhenti untuk memanggil seorang _maid_ yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka. Bola mata hitamnya menatap lekat Shimizu yang tertunduk.

"K-kenapa… kau.. membunuh Hitoka- _chan_..?" Lidah Shimizu serasa kelu ketika alis-alis milik Akaashi bertaut memandang dirinya.

Pria itu terkekeh cukup kencang dan lama, sampai-sampai ada sedikit air mata di sudut kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau menerima undangan makanku supaya bisa menginterogasiku, Shimizu- _san_?" ujar Akaashi disela kekehannya.

Shimizu terdiam. Melihat Akaashi tertawa barusan membuatnya ngeri. Tawanya sama sekali tidak menawan. Malah terkesan _yandere_. Shimizu mulai khawatir pria ini seorang _psikopat._

"Hmm.. tapi tidak apa-apa, Shimizu- _san.._ ada hal yang mau kubicarakan, maka itu aku mengajakmu makan malam. Untunglah kau bersedia.." Akaashi menautkan jemarinya di atas meja.

"A-a-apapun itu tolong beritahu kenapa kau membunuh Hitoka _-chan_.." Suara Shimizu bergetar. Ia hampir tak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Yakin kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

"K-kumohon.."

Akaashi berdecak. Matanya menutup, ia menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi, kemudian matanya terbuka lagi. Kali ini tatapan matanya benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia menjawab dengan suara berat.

"Aku membencinya, kau tahu."

Shimizu terhenyak. Deru nafasnya sangat keras hingga Akaashi bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas.

"Dan aku juga benci padamu."

Seluruh tubuh Shimizu bagai diikat rantai kasat mata. Sulit rasanya untuk bergerak maupun bernafas. Ketakutannya sudah mencapai puncak. Perlahan air mata mulai terjatuh ke pipinya. Ia terisak pelan sambil bergumam.

"Kenapa..? Apa salah Hitoka- _chan_..?"

Akaashi memutar bola matanya kembali. Ia memajukan diri mendekati Shimizu yang tertunduk di meja.

"Aku benci melihat orang berwajah manis, cantik, imut, atau apapun itu.." Akaashi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Termasuk diriku yang berwajah seperti ini."

"Tetap saja kenapa harus Hitoka-"

"Kalian wanita semua sama saja! Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya ketika orang-orang melihat wajahmu dengan dengan tatapan merendahkan." Akaashi menaikkan volume suaranya.

 _Kalian sama saja! Padahal kalian pun berwajah manis dan imut, tetapi kenapa hanya aku yang selalu dilecehkan?! Wanita sialan!_

Akaashi menyadari sikapnya sudah keterlaluan. Ia merapikan sedikit bajunya lalu pamit sejenak ke toilet.

Shimizu masih terisak pelan di kursinya. Suara isakkannya terdengar samar. Pelayan yang menyambut Shimizu tadi terkejut melihat Shimizu menangis, lalu segera mendatanginya dan bertanya.

"N-nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku tak apa.." ucap Shimizu lirih. Tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh derai air matanya.

"K-kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja nona. Mau saya bawakan-"

"Kumohon tidak usah Moniwa- _san_ , aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja…" Sambil tetap terisak pelan tangannya meraba-raba isi dalam tasnya. Mengeluarkan buku kecil-buku belanjaannya-dan sebuah pena.

Moniwa cemas memperhatikan Shimizu yang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Sambil menulis tak henti-hentinya Shimizu menggigit bawah bibirnya dan melihat ke arah toilet laki-laki dengan cemas. Tangan mungilnya bergemetar setiap menuliskan kata-kata. Setelah selesai, ia menyusut ingusnya sejenak dan menatap penuh harap pada Moniwa.

"Moniwa- _san_ , kau berjanji padaku tadi, kau akan membantuku saat aku butuh bantuan.."

"Ya! Tentu saja, dan sekarang boleh aku mem-"

"Tidak bukan seperti itu, aku ingin kau membantuku, tapi bukan sekarang saatnya."

"Tapi sekarang lihat dirimu nona.."

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." Shimizu menyumpalkan kertas yang tadi ditulisnya ke dalam genggaman Moniwa. "Benar-benar bukan sekarang saatnya. Ini, kertas ini, aku mau kau memberikannya pada seorang anggota polisi bernama Kageyama Tobio. Ingat namanya. Dan katakan padanya ini dari Shimizu Kiyoko."

"T-tunggu dulu, polisi?!" Moniwa hampir berteriak sesaat sebelum Shimizu membekap mulutnya.

"Ssshh.. jangan keras-keras." Shimizu melepaskan tangannya. "Hanya itu yang aku minta pertolonganmu, Moniwa- _san_.." Shimizu tersenyum samar.

"Nona, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

Shimizu tersenyum. "Banyak Moniwa- _san_. Lain kali akan kuceritakan saat aku mampir di sini lagi."

Moniwa menatap wanita itu dengan cemas. Walau begitu ia tidak berani bertanya banyak pada Shimizu yang di sini sedang menjadi pelanggan kafenya. Itu tidak sopan, menanyai masalah pribadi pelanggannya. Jadi Moniwa hanya mengangguk ragu.

Shimizu tersenyum lagi sambil berucap terimakasih. Moniwa membungkuk sesaat kemudian pergi menjauhi meja itu.

Shimizu tinggal sendirian lagi. Bayang-bayang pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata Akaashi sebelumnya.

 _Aku benci padanya.._

 _..Dan aku juga benci padamu!_

 _Aku benci orang berwajah manis.._

 _..seperti diriku ini!_

Kepalanya mulai berat dan sakit. Mungkin terlalu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya membuat tubuhnya lelah. Samar, ia melihat Akaashi keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan seperti tak ada kejadian yang menimpanya sebelumnya. Ia kembali duduk di hadapan Shimizu. Berdehem sejenak, kemudian berucap.

"Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

.

.

.

Pukul 19. 25, malam.

"Moniwa! Kau ini bisa bekerja dengan baik atau tidak? Lihat bagaimana bisa kau memecahkan piring-piring ini?!"

"M-maaf, _manager_!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, lantai dapur ini harus bersih dari kepingan beling segera! Dan ingat kalau kau memecahkan piringku lagi, kau akan kupecat!"

Moniwa pucat pasi menatap kepergian _manager_ super galak tempat dia bekerja itu. Pria bertubuh gempal itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Moniwa.

"Ini kunci kafe.." Ia melemparkan rangkaian kunci yang bergemerincing di telinga Moniwa. "Setelah selesai, kau yang tutup kafe, ya.." Sambungnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Moniwa mengangguk. Cepat-cepat ia memakai sarung tangan, mengambil sapu dan pengki _,_ kemudian membersihkan pecahan-pecahan beling itu dari lantai. Ia merutuki dirinya yang melamun saat bekerja. Pikirannya melayang-layang dan baru menapak tanah kembali saat piring di tangannya berbunyi serentak dan sudah dalam keadaan terpecah belah.

 _Andai aku tidak melamun tadi…_

Moniwa membawa pecahan-pecahan piring tadi keluar dapur dan membuangnya di tong sampah yang berada di luar. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat kejadian di dalam kafe tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya melamun sampai membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan.

 _Kira-kira Shimizu-san baik-baik saja tidak ya? Sepertinya tadi ia bertengkar dengan orang berambut hitam itu tadi.._

Moniwa bersandar sejenak di lorong tempat tong sampah itu berada. Udara malam yang sejuk cukup membuatnya nyaman. Ia ingat kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Shimizu. Ia mengambil kertas itu dari saku celana hitamnya.

 _Apa maksudnya memberikanku kertas ini? Untuk kuberikan pada polisi bernama, Ka-kage..yama? Untuk apa? Apa cuma perasaanku saja? Tapi, mereka tadi sudah mengobrol dengan baik. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja kalau mereka bertengkar._

Pria itu hendak mengantongi kertas itu lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan kembali ke pintu dapur. Saat itulah telinganya mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

 _Nona Shimizu?_

Moniwa berjingkat perlahan. Bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah besar. Kepalanya mengintip hati-hati. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja mempercepat lajunya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus-terusan menghampirinya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah..

Shimizu…

..dan Akaashi.

"Eh, terima kasih atas waktu luangmu Shimizu- _san._ Kuharap kau tidak membocorkan rahasia kita?" Samar Moniwa dapat mendengar suara Akaashi.

"…" Di hadapan Akaashi, Shimizu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mulutnya sampai bergetar saking tidak bisanya mengeluarkan suara. Badan rampingnya terhimpit di antara Akaashi dan tembok bata.

"Tapi aku tak yakin, kau akan tutup mulut.. apalagi tutup mulut kepada polisi muda berambut hitam lurus itu. Jadi, baiknya harus kuapakan, ya..?" Akaashi berkacak pinggang. Nafas Shimizu yang tidak beraturan terdengar keras di sepinya malam.

"Lehermu sangat menggoda. Begitu putih, bersih. Sepertinya cocok bila bekas luka dari tali ini berada di lehermu, Shimizu- _san.._ " Akaashi mengeluarkan serangkaian tali-yang lebih mirip untaian besi kecil-kecil dari saku jasnya. Ia mulai mengalungi Shimizu yang mematung dengan tali di tangannya. Shimizu berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Ia sangat berharap pita suaranya bergetar menghasilkan suara walaupun hanya suara cicitan kecil.

"Shh.. ini seperti aku memberikan sebuah kalung permata padamu, Shimizu- _san._ Dan ini tak tergantikan.." Akaashi mengusap kepala Shimizu. Shimizu menggeleng. Ia masih tak bisa bersuara. Air matanya sudah berderai panjang sedari tadi.

"T-t-tolo..ng.." Shimizu akhirnya hanya bisa bersuara lirih dan menatap Akaashi yang semakin mengencangkan lilitan tali di lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi, dan…." Akaashi mengencangkan talinya dalam satu hentakan. "..Selesai!"

.

.

Pukul 19.30, malam.

Shimizu Kiyoko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Terima kasih buat yang selalu review, terutama Miss Chocofee, Hanazawa kay, bumblebeeelf, fujoshi11otaku,Aoi Mine, dan cielo2016,I love you so much :* buat yang alert favorite & follow, terimakasih juga ;D

Maaf karena lama banget updatenya /sungkem

Sebagai permintaan maaf, update kali ini spesial dua chapter sekaligus! Douzo!

Salam, Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anu… permisi pak polisi.."

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?"

"Saya.. ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kageyama.. Tobio.."

.

.

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"Tok, tok! Apa tuan-pemarah-Kageyama ada?" Hinata mengetuk pintu tempat istirahat _staff_ kantor Kageyama dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Cengirannya terkembang saat objek yang dicarinya sedang berdiri menatapnya kesal di balik meja _pantry._

"Mau apa kau ke sini, bodoh? Kau mengganggu orang yang bekerja tahu." Jawab Kageyama sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang barusan dibuatnya.

"Tidak sopan! Hari ini ternyata tidak ada kelas karena dosenku tiba-tiba saja sakit. Jadi…." Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Kageyama dan duduk di kursi _pantry._ Ia menyodorkan sebungkus plastik di meja. "Aku bawakan kau makan siang! Lihat, ini kubeli di toko jasa _bento_ yang baru buka tak jauh dari kampusku!" Mata pemuda jingga itu mengerjap-ngerjap saat membuka bungkusan _bento_ di hadapannya.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil, diberi _bento_ segala…" Ujar Kageyama datar.

"Eh, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah kubelikan juga! Ini kubeli dengan uang jajanku lho!" Hinata berteriak protes. Matanya melotot dan bibirnya manyun. Kageyama tersenyum singkat. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Dengan kasar menarik satu bungkusan _bento_ di hadapan Hinata.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh. Di sini banyak orang bekerja, kau mau ditendang _security_ karena sudah membuat keributan?" Kageyama mematahkan sumpit di tangannya. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Geh.. jangan bicara begitu dong! _Security_ di sini menyeramkan!" Hinata ikut mematahkan sumpitnya. Mengatakan "Selamat makan." Dan dengan cepat melahap nasi dan potongan sosis berbentuk gurita.

"Tentu saja, ini kan kantor polisi."

"Tapi Daichi- _san_ yang seorang kepala polisi terlihat begitu ramah dan baik. Oh, apalagi Sugawara- _san_! malahan seperti seorang ibu, menurutku. Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak ketika gumpalan nasi yang dikunyahnya berhenti di kerongkongannya. Dengan kelabakan dia membuka sebotol teh oolong yang dibelinya bersamaan dengan _bento_ yang dimakannya sekarang. Kageyama memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Hinata. Sambil mengunyah, tangan kanannya menepuk punggung Hinata sampai pemuda itu berhenti terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Makasih-huk!" Ujar Hinata terbata.

"Bodoh."

"Ha?" Hinata menatap kesal Kageyama yang kembali anteng menyantap _bento_ dengan tidak berdosanya. "Oh, ya benar sekali di kantor ini ada satu lagi orang yang mengerikan dibanding _security-_ nya. Orang yang hobinya marah-marah dan mengomentari orang dengan seenak jidatnya! Memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'bodoh' padahal dia tidak sadar dirinya juga bodoh!" Hinata melanjutkan makannya.

Kageyama berhenti makan dan menoleh pada Hinata dengan dramatis. "Maksudmu, aku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kesal khasnya.

"Oh, untunglah orangnya ternyata peka! Dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu kau, Kageyama. Yang mengatakan itu kau kan, Tuan Kageyama Tobio sendiri…" Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangkat dagunya. Meremehkan Kageyama ceritanya.

"Dasar… Bocah!" Kageyama melirik Hinata dengan _deathglare_ sempurna. Hinata tak mau kalah, ia pun balik men- _deathglare_ Kageyama.

Saat mereka bergelut dalam _deathglare_ dan pertarungan imaji mereka, pria bersurai abu-abu yakni si asisten kepala polisi Sawamura datang bersama seorang pria yang berdiri kaku.

"Anu, Kageyama? Kau punya saksi untuk diperiksa.." Ucap Sugawara si asisten.

"Tuan Kageyama? A-aku punya beberapa h-hal yang harus kukatakan padamu.." Ucap pria yang di sebelah Sugawara dengan gagap.

"Oh, baiklah. Kita pindah ke ruangan interogasi sekaran-"

"Kageyama." Hinata menunduk dan berucap dengan suara berat. Kageyama menatap kesal Hinata yang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Aku…" Hinata masih menunduk. Kageyama mengernyit. Kemudian dengan cepat Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon-mata yang bersinar dan senyum antusias tepatnya. "Boleh lihat interogasinya ya? Ya? Ya?"

Rasanya Kageyama ingin memukulkan kepala oranye ini ke dinding saking kesalnya. Ia menatap Hinata datar. Mendengus sejenak.

"Tidak."

Dan menolaknya dengan satu kata.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Denyutan dari perempatan urat di kening Kageyama sangat terlihat. Si empunya hanya tersenyum masam menatap sahabat berambut oranyenya yang menatap antusias pada ruangan seukuran 4x4 m yang sekarang mereka tempati.

"Hoi, bodoh.." Geram Kageyama yang melihat Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan kursi lipatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _Kelakuannya tidak berubah. Sama seperti bocah!_

"Suga- _san,_ kenapa kau membiarkan bocah ini ikut, sih?" Kageyama memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah kamera CCTV di sudut ruangan.

Sugawara yang berada di ruangan lain-ruangan tempat komputer yang tersambung dengan kamera di ruangan Kageyama-hanya tertawa garing. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ehehe.. sudahlah tak apa. Lagipula sepertinya Hinata menyukainya.." Jawabnya melalui mikrofon.

"Itu dia! Dia suka menggangguku!" Kageyama mendengus dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Berharap bisa menghilangkan Hinata dengan kekuatan tatapannya. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil.

"Sudah, sudah.. cepatlah kau mulai interogasinya, Kageyama." Suara lembut Sugawara kembali terdengar lewat _speaker_.

Kageyama mendecih pelan. Ia mulai menyiapkan berkas-berkas kasus yang dibawanya dan sebuah buku catatan kecil untuk mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya penting. Saat Kageyama sedang sibuk menyiapkan, Hinata yang menggunakan kursinya menjadi kuda-kudaan memanggil pria yang datang bersama Sugawara tadi.

"Hei, tuan.."

"Ah, ya?"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Ke kantor polisi?"

"K-kenapa..?" Pria itu bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ia pun terdiam kaku saat melihat tatapan Hinata kepadanya. Tatapan lurus menusuk yang masuk langsung ke matanya membuatnya merinding. Tatapan dari matanya yang sewarna _hazel_ yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

 _A-Akaashi..-san..!_

Pria itu lantas menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Samar terdengar gertakan halus dari dalam mulutnya. Kageyama yang melihat itu langsung memarahi Hinata karena dianggap sudah menggangu klien yang datang.

"Eh? aku kan hanya bertanya?" Hinata manyun tidak terima.

"Berisik, bodoh." Kageyama menggenggam pulpen hitamnya dan berucap pada si pria. "Mm.. tuan Moniwa, kan?" Tanyanya.

Si pria menaikkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan segera. "..Y-Ya.." Jawabnya kaget.

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini untuk memberi kesaksian perihal kematian seorang gadis bernama Shimizu Kiyoko, benar?"

"Ya, benar. Karena aku adalah saksi satu-satunya dari peristiwa kematian beliau."

Kageyama mengernyit bingung. "Tentu saja kami tahu kau yang telah menemukan jasad Shimizu Kiyoko saat kau hendak menutup kafe, kan?" Kageyama mengetukkan pulpennya di meja.

"Sebenarnya…" Ia berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas berat. "Saya yang menjadi saksi dari awal pertemuan Shimizu- _san_ dengan seorang pria yang membunuhnya.." Ia menatap guratan meja itu dengan nanar. "Saya juga merasa bahwa saya yang menyebabkan Shimizu- _san_ terbunuh malam itu.." Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya hingga keningnya menyentuh meja.

"T-tunggu sebentar.." Kageyama meletakkan pulpennya dan menyuruh Hinata menenangkan pria yang terlihat gemetar. "Jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan, tuan Moniwa."

"Jadi, pada malam itu…"

Dan ia pun mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kageyama.."

"Hm?"

"Kok kau bisa betah, tahan berjam-jam duduk mendengarkan ocehan orang tadi sih?"

Kageyama yang berjalan di sisi Hinata mengernyit bingung. Keduanya berjalan perlahan di trotoar. Hinata yang mengunyah sebungkus bakpao daging menatapnya heran.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 180 senti itu menghela nafas. "Hahh.. tentu saja aku harus mendengarkan, bodoh. Dia kan saksi kasus. Kalau aku tak mendengarkan dengan cermat, bisa-bisa kasus ini tak terselesaikan." Kageyama lantas meniup dan menggigit bakpao miliknya.

"Hm.." Hanya gumaman yang dilontarkan Hinata setelah mendengar jawaban Kageyama.

"Lagipula, tadi kau kenapa, sih? Mendadak terlihat sangat bosan mendengarkan Moniwa- _san._ Padahal sebelumnya kau loncat-loncat seperti bocah." Cibir Kageyama.

"Kau bilang aku bocah?!" Hinata menunjuk Kageyama dengan geram. "Huh! Kau itu ya, sangat tidak punya rasa terima kasih. Kau lupa ya bahwa aku yang selalu ke kantormu ketika kau lembur, padahal tugasku juga banyak! Aku membelikanmu makan, karena aku tahu kau hobi telat makan! Dan aku juga bersedia menemanimu cuti liburan padahal _deadline_ dari dosenku sudah di depan mata! Tapi apa yang malah kau lakukan? Terus-terusan mengejekku, memanggilku 'bodoh', memarahiku, kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku menjadi temanmu? Hah?" Hinata berteriak-teriak marah sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang Kageyama pikir itu lucu. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar mereka pun terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Pfftt-Sudah cukup.. Iya iya, aku minta maaf, tuan Hinata karena selalu mengejekmu, memanggilmu 'bodoh', dan memarahimu.." Kageyama menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak melihat wajah teman oranyenya yang berubah merah. Tangannya dikatupkan dengan isyarat meminta maaf.

Hinata hanya memalingkan muka melihat Kageyama yang mulai kesusahan menahan tawa-dan akhirnya tawanya pecah. Wajahnya yang awalnya kesal sedikit dikendurkan. Sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke bawah perlahan naik, bersamaan dengan ekspresi bahagia terpancar di wajah tan-nya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, asalkan…" Hinata kembali menatap Kageyama yang mulai berhenti tertawa. "Kau belikan aku bakpao daging lagi, ya.."

"Mudah sekali kau disuap. Seperti anak kecil." Seloroh Kageyama.

"Ap-?! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku bocah!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang bocah!"

"Aaahhhh! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan selamanya, titik!"

.

.

.

Kageyama membuka pintu apartemennya, menghidupkan lampu, dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur birunya. Tasnya dibiarkan tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, membiarkan otot-ototnya beristirahat sejenak. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Apa karena ia hari ini pergi-pulang jalan kaki dan naik kereta ke kantor? Mungkin saja, ya. Ah, ia jadi teringat motornya yang masuk bengkel pagi ini-alasan kenapa ia jalan kaki hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja saat hendak berangkat kerja, motornya seperti tak mau mengikuti batinnya yang meraung-raung karena hampir terlambat ke kantor.

Kageyama sempat berteriak-teriak marah di parkiran apartemen disaksikan orang-orang yang lewat yang menatapnya ngeri. Dan disaksikan oleh si rambut oranye mengembang yang kebetulan jalan di depan apartemennya.

 _Hei tuan-pemarah, apa kau sudah selesai memarahi si hitam yang mogok pagi-pagi begini? Kalau belum sebaiknya kau perhatikan waktumu yang menipis itu.. hahaha!_

"Sialan.." gumamnya sambil meremas bantal. Ia tersenyum tipis seperti orang bodoh. Mengingat wajah Hinata yang mengejeknya pagi tadi membuatnya kesal, tetapi juga membuatnya senang. Eh, kenapa ia begitu senang ketika Hinata mendatanginya? Kenapa ia begitu senang saat Hinata marah dan manyun karena keisengannya? Kenapa ia begitu senang karena Hinata walaupun kesal masih tetap menanggapinya-dengan ke _tsundere_ annya? Kenapa ia begitu bingung dan khawatir ketika Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi diam? Kenapa ia-

Kageyama mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sambil mengerang pelan. Barusan ia seperti orang bodoh karena sudah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Aneh, sih. Tapi sebenarnya Kageyama ingin tahu jawabannya.

Ponselnya berdering halus. Menginterupsinya dari kegiatan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dengan malas diambilnya benda persegi panjang itu. Dan lagi-lagi, batinnya bersorak girang saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Dari : Hinata-Kageyama, maaf ya untuk yang tadi! Aku jadi pulang duluan deh.. tapi itu semua salahmu, ya! Coba kau tidak menyebalkan! Oya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!_

Kageyama lagi-lagi berteriak-teriak kepada dirinya sendiri dalam imajinya tentang kenapa ia begitu senang dapat pesan dari si oranye hiperaktif ini.

 _Agh! Aku ini kenapa, sih?_

Sambil masih meremas bantal, ia melanjutkan membaca pesan Hinata. Dan sampai di akhir pesan, Kageyama mengernyit bingung.

 _Katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu?_

Dengan cepat Kageyama mengetik balasan untuk pesan Hinata. Setelah menekan tombol kirim, rasanya waktu yang dirasakan Kageyama melambat. Setiap detiknya Kageyama perhatikan. Dan waktu dua menit yang dipakai Hinata dan pesannya untuk sampai ke ponsel Kageyama serasa dua jam-menurut Kageyama.

 _Dari : Hinata-Pas kau bilang kenapa aku terlihat bosan mendengar penuturan Moniwa-san itu.. sebenarnya… AKU NGANTUK!^^ ehehe.. saking bersemangatnya ikutan interogasi, aku sampai mengantuk, apalagi mendengar suara Moniwa-san yang lembut.. ahaha… maaf ya, Kageyama!_

Urat perempatan muncul di dahi Kageyama. Dengan geram ia meremas ponselnya yang tidak bersalah. Tatapannya pada emotikon-emotikon yang dipakai Hinata membuatnya tambah geram.

"DASAR BODOH!" 

Kageyama membanting ponsel birunya di kasur. Segera ia berdiri untuk mandi kemudian tidur. Saat ia mengambil tasnya di sebelah kasur, sehelai kertas jatuh dari dalam tasnya. Dan seketika Kageyama teringat akan Moniwa si saksi kasus Shimizu Kiyoko yang sempat berpesan padanya tentang surat terakhir Shimizu.

 _Surat ini, ditulis Shimizu-san sesaat setelah pemuda bernama Akaashi itu membentaknya dan meninggalkannya sejenak ke toilet._

Kageyama mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Setelah mendengar penuturan Moniwa tadi siang, ia merasa sedikit ada kemajuan mengenai kasusnya. Terutama tentang _Black Angel_ yang menurut Moniwa bernama Akaashi itu.

 _Tolong dibaca surat ini. Saya tidak berani membukanya. Tetapi saya yakin, Shimizu-san pasti memberikan informasi yang begitu penting di dalam suratnya._

Kalimat terakhir Moniwa bergema di pikiran Kageyama. Tangannya membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas yang ada dan mulai membaca isinya.

' _Kageyama-san, maaf aku membohongimu. Aku bilang padamu akan segera pulang, tetapi aku kembali ke kafe dan malah bertemu dengan pembunuh Hitoka-chan. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Pria pembunuh itu bernama Akaashi Keiji. Dia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran untuk Gagak Hitam. Aku diajak bertemu dengannya untuk membuat perjanjian. Perjanjiannya, dia akan membalaskan dendamku dan Hitoka-chan dengan membunuh pimpinan Gagak Hitam, asalkan aku bersedia tutup mulut dan tidak dekat-dekat lagi denganmu dan kepolisian. Tetapi aku terlalu naïf, kukira dia tidak akan tahu bahwa aku bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya perjanjianku dengannya batal. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah terbunuh, tetapi tak apa setidaknya aku bisa bersama Hitoka-chan. Kageyama-san mungkin aku tidak membantu banyak, hanya saja ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menolongmu. Hipotesismu itu ternyata benar, Gagak Hitamlah dalang semuanya. Aku pernah mendengar satu nama yang disinggung Akaashi-san, dia dulu pernah bekerja untuk Gagak Hitam seperti Akaashi-san, tetapi sekarang sudah keluar karena pembelotan? Ah, aku lupa. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu, kudengar dia punya blog rahasia dengan nama pena hampir sama seperti Akaashi-san. Dan nama orang itu.._

 _Sugawara Koushi.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Eaaakk siapa yang bener kalo Akaashi black angelnya? Kalo silver angel pasti tahu lah ya, ketahuan banget

Saia bingung, saia pengen nampilin KageHina yang nyerempet, haruskah tetap friendship seperti chapter awal, atau seperti ini Kageyama/ Hinata dibuat tsundere? Boleh sarannya dong

Pokoknya makasih atas kedatangannya di chapter ini! Maaf juga atas keterlambatannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Salam, Usagi.


	7. Chapter 7

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Sumpah, Kageyama tak menyangka sepucuk surat pemberian Shimizu benar-benar membuat matanya menolak terpejam semalaman. Awalnya ia kaget bukan main, tentu saja, kau pasti akan sangat kaget saat tahu seniormu yang kau hormati dan panuti di kantor itu seorang mantan anggota Gagak Hitam. Mantan anggota musuhmu sekarang! Gila, bukan?

Kageyama kelabakan. Selama hampir setengah jam, dirinya tetap duduk di tepian kasur menatapi kertas surat sambil menggumamkan sumpahan tak percaya. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Kancing kemejanya atasnya terbuka satu, rambutnya pun berantakan, bahkan kantung mata tipis menggantung di bawah mata birunya. Dalam kondisi fisik maupun batin; Kageyama lelah.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera tidur, hasilnya pun nihil. Matanya tak terpejam meskipun kelelahannya sudah di titik tertinggi. Ia hanya menggeliat kanan-kiri di kasurnya. Menenggak segelas susu kesukaannya pun tak mempan. Ia menyerah, hingga surya muncul ketika pagi datang, Kageyama lebih memilih untuk di depan laptopnya dibanding memeluk guling di atas pulau kapuk. Masa bodoh.

 _Gila saja! Sugawara-san dia bilang? Sugawara-san?_

Layar laptopnya memuat situs rahasia yang dibukanya sewaktu itu. Kageyama ingat, Shimizu mengatakan Sugawara memiliki nama samaran yang hampir mirip dengan milik Akaashi. Dan itu berarti, _Silver Angel_ menduduki posisi utama kecurigaan Kageyama.

 _Kalau benar, berarti Sugawara-san yang menulis semua hal yang tertuang di sana._

Kalau benar, seharusnya Sugawara tahu apa maksud semua pembunuhan ini-

"..Ah.." Seketika Kageyama teringat percakapannya dengan Sugawara saat ia pertama kali menangani kasus Yachi Hitoka. Saat itu Sugawara tahu identitas gadis yang dibunuh. Dengan jelas bahkan sampai sekolahnya dan keluarganya. Yang tidak tercantum dalam berkas kasus.

 _Di berkas asisten Oikawa-san, tidak dicantumkan soal gadis ini mahasiswi terpandai yang orangtuanya tidak mampu. Bagaimana kau tahu?_

 _Kami tak terlalu dekat juga, tapi tetap saja seorang senior pasti akan sedih karena salah satu adiknya meninggal, kan?_

 _Bagaimana kau..?_

 _Seorang senior.._

 _..Kau tahu?_

 _Adiknya… meninggal.._

 _Tidak terlalu dekat_

 _Aku.._

 _Aku-_

-tahu.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, Sugawara- _san_."

.

.

.

Kageyama memarkirkan motor hitamnya-yang sudah keluar bengkel-di halaman depan kantor. Dengan langkah buru-buru ia mendorong pintu kaca besar di depan, dan segera menuju _lift._ Matanya tak sempat melihat sekeliling, bahkan mengacuhkan sapaan senior detektifnya, Nishinoya dan Asahi yang sedang duduk mengobrol.

"Oi, Kageyama! Cih, mentang-mentang kasus dia hebat, dia bisa mengabaikan kita yang adalah seniornya?!" Nishinoya menggerutu.

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang ada laporan untuk Daichi? Makanya buru-buru.." Asahi menjawab kalem.

"Huh! Dasar _rookie!_ Awas saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari dirinya!" Nishinoya bangkit dari duduknya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan sambil menggerutu ke arah pintu masuk.

Asahi menyusulnya dengan bingung. "Noya, tunggu!"

Nishinoya yang berjalan tak kenal jalan, seenaknya menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat-padahal jalan untuk ia lewat sangat lebar-dan malah memberikan delikan marah saat seseorang menunduk ke arahnya.

"Adik kecil apa kau tersesat di kantor polisi?" Ujar orang itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa?!" Nishinoya menarik kerah baju orang itu. "Dasar tidak sopan! Kau berani mencari masalah dengan opsir di sini, hah?!" Teriaknya.

"Tsumu, ada apa?" Orang yang mirip dengan pria yang berurusan dengan Nishinoya tadi masuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Ia menjinjing sebuah tas punggung di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak lihat Samu? Adik yang memakai baju polisi ini tersesat, bisa kau menolongnya?" Pria yang diketahui bernama 'Samu' itu mengangguk-angguk kalem. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Tsumu' tadi melepaskan cengkeraman Nishinoya pada kerah bajunya.

"Baiklah, ayo adik keci-Aduh!" Nishinoya menendang kaki pemuda setinggi seratus delapan tiga itu. Si empunya meringis sambil mengelus tulang keringnya yang sakit.

"Ah, aduh, maaf! Maafkan teman saya ini.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Asahi dengan pucat menunduk berkali-kali pada dua orang itu. "Noya, minta maaf pada mereka." Asahi menyuruh Nishinoya membungkuk, tetapi polisi jabrik itu malah mendengus dan pergi keluar.

Pria yang ditendang Nishinoya tadi berdiri tegak lagi, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, syukurlah." Asahi mengelus dadanya."Kalian berdua, saudara kembar, ya?" Tanya Asahi. Ia tidak memerdulikan Nishinoya yang menunggunya dan berteriak-teriak di luar.

"Hm, ya. Aku Miya Atsumu, dan…" Ia menunjuk saudaranya yang berdiri kalem di sebelahnya.

"..Miya Osamu." Jawab saudaranya.

"Oh, begitu. Ahaha.. Maaf, aku jarang melihat orang kembar.." Asahi tertawa kecil. Kedua pria itu juga. "Ah, sepertinya Noya sangat kesal, aku permisi.." Asahi mangatupkan tangannya pada kedua orang itu dan pergi menyusul Nishinoya. Kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tsumu, sepertinya pekerjaan kita lebih mudah."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Pintu kaca samar itu dibuka dengan cukup keras. Menarik sebagian atensi pekerja kantor yang sibuk di mejanya. Sang tersangka, Kageyama, masuk dengan langkah panjang-panjang, menghampiri si asisten kepala polisi yang sedang duduk tenang di mejanya menyesap secangkir teh hijau. Dengan suara berat Kageyama berkata pelan.

"Suga- _san,_ apa kau keberatan aku menanyaimu sebentar saat makan siang nanti?"

Sugawara mendongak, menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia meletakkan mug tehnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, kebetulan. Aku dan Daichi juga ada beberapa urusan denganmu Kageyama."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Kageyama mengernyit. "Tu-tunggu, kita akan mengajak Daichi- _san_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, beberapa hal sih. Tapi jangan tegang, ini bukan seperti tes masuk akademi polisi kok!" Sugawara terkekeh. "Oh, ya, apa kau sudah mendapat kemajuan, dengan adanya saksi kemarin?" Sugawara bertanya.

"Y-ya.. seharusnya kau tahu juga Suga- _san,_ kau kan mengawasi ruangan itu dari cctv?" Kageyama semakin bingung. Entah kenapa, semakin curiga juga dengan pria berambut keperakan ini.

"Ah, maaf sebena-"

Kageyama dan Sugawara terkejut. Bukan hanya mereka, beberapa pasang mata saling bertanya heran dengan suara yang barusan lewat di gendang telinga mereka.

Suara tembakan.

Dari lantai pertama. Lobi.

Kageyama terlonjak kaget, begitupun Sugawara. Keduanya panik dan segera berlari menuju lantai pertama lewat tangga darurat. Sebelumnya Sugawara menyuruh orang-orang yang berada di lantai dua tersebut untuk tetap tenang dan berjalan mengikuti mereka lewat tangga darurat yang langsung tembus ke luar gedung.

Orang-orang di sana pucat pasi. Beberapa meringkuk ketakukan sambil menangis hingga akhirnya Sugawara menenangkannya. Wajah pria bertahi lalat itu tegang, keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya banyak, dan wajahnya ketakutan. Kageyama tak paham, lagipula tak ada waktu untuk mencoba paham. Ia duluan melewati anak-anak tangga yang turun ke lantai satu.

Suara tembakan meletus sempat terhenti, satu menit kemudian senjata berisik itu memuntahkan peluru lagi. Samar-samar, Kageyama sudah dapat mendengar jeritan-jeritan ketakutan dari orang-orang di lobi, dan suara teriakan dua pria yang terlihat seperti mengancam orang-orang. Kageyama menggeram, ia sampai di lorong tangga lantai satu, dengan dua pintu tertutup rapat di kedua sisi kanan kirinya.

Kageyama menatap orang-orang karyawan di belakangnya, tersenyum singkat. "Keluarlah lewat pintu kanan, itu halaman belakang. Larilah ke tempat aman." Kageyama menyuruh.

Orang-orang pucat itu hanya mengangguk dan segera lari melewati pintu kanan yang ditunjukkan Kageyama. Kageyama menatap cemas orang-orang itu, hingga orang terakhir yang keluar, Kageyama baru menutup pintunya. Tak beberapa lama, Sugawara datang bersama sang kepala polisi. Wajah Sawamura tampak cemas, tetapi tak sedikitpun ada guratan takut di wajah pria itu.

"Sepertinya penyerang ada dua orang, pak.." Kageyama berkata lirih.

"Ya, tujuan mereka kita tidak tahu. Karena itu mari kita keluar dan bertanya pada mereka.."

"Daichi!" Sugawara menarik tangan Sawamura. Kageyama baru sadar, wajah pria itu pucat bukan main. Dan saat tangannya menarik tangan Sawamura, terlihat jelas tangannya bergemetar hebat.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau mau lebih banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia di sana?" Sawamura menarik kembali tangannya dari cengkeraman Sugawara.

"Tapi…"

Pria berambut cepak itu tak peduli dengan Sugawara yang menunduk sambil tetap gemetar. Kageyama yang hanya memerhatikan sedari tadi mengernyit bingung. Ayolah, sungguhan pria ini mantan Gagak Hitam?

Kageyama berjalan keluar bersama Daichi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya. Tangan kanannya bersiap dengan revolvernya yang selalu ia letakkan di balik jasnya. Sawamura tetap berjalan biasa tanpa mengeluarkan satu senjata pun dari saku maupun jasnya.

Setelah keluar dari kusen pintu besi yang dibuka Sawamura, Kageyama berhenti. Pegangannya pada revolvernya kendur. Wajahnya terkejut, alisnya bertaut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya,

 _Takut._

Nafasnya mulai kacau. Pandangannya terarah pada orang-orang yang meringkuk ketakutan di depan meja besar resepsionis, dan selebihnya terkapar dengan darah mengucur deras.

 _Apa ini.._

Perut Kageyama seketika mual. Ia memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menyusul Sawamura yang tanpa ragu mendekati dua orang pria yang diduga penyebab semuanya. Ia melihat Sugawara yang hanya berdiri di dekat pintu itu. Ia masih tertunduk.

Sawamura berhenti empat meter dari keduanya. Kageyama sedikit panik, kedua orang itu menenteng pistol masing-masing. Dan Kageyama mengerjapkan matanya, menatap kedua pria dengan tinggi sama itu.

 _Mereka kembar?_

"Jadi, apa maksudmu datang ke sini?" Sawamura berkata dingin. Wajahnya datar, dan matanya menatap tajam.

Pria yang memegang senjata M16-atau sejenisnya Kageyama tak memerhatikan-tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada. Hanya mengusir kebosanan." Jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya.." Pria yang satu lagi mengangkat tangan kirinya. Kageyama melihat tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol _colt._ "Kami ada sedikit urusan dengan pak polisi sekalian." Lanjutnya sambil menatap saudaranya.

"Benar sekali! Sebuah kehormatan, kalian dapat pesan dari…" Saudaranya itu membuka lebar kedua tangannya tetap dengan M16 di tangannya. "..Gagak Hitam!" Ia berseru senang.

"Dan agar kalian tidak bingung, perkenalkan! Atsumu.." Setelah berseru, pria yang membawa M16 itu membungkuk memerkenalkan dirinya.

"Osamu." Disusul saudaranya yang memegang pistol _colt_ di kedua tangannya sekarang.

"Tidak penting!" Kageyama berteriak marah. Membuat kedua orang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Gagak Hitam, Gagak Hitam! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?!" Wajah Kageyama memerah padam. Revolver sudah teracung di tangan kanannya.

"Oi, Kageyama!" Sawamura mendekati Kageyama yang menatap marah kedua bersaudara itu.

"Eh, kau bukannya polisi yang sempat merecoki tugas Akaashi, ya? Siapa? Ka-Ka-Kage Matsui?" Atsumu berjalan tiga langkah ke arah Kageyama. Saudaranya terkekeh pelan.

"Kageyama, tahu."

"K-kau!" Kageyama entah mau dikatakan sudah di puncak kemarahan, segera menarik pelatuk revolvernya untuk segera memuntahkan peluru ke kepala Atsumu keparat itu.

Dengan lincah Atsumu berkelit sesaat sebelum peluru itu sampai ke dahinya. Ia meloncat kesana-kemari menghindari serangan anak-anak peluru dari Kageyama yang hanya menyerang udara kosong. Ia meloncat ke kanan, sedetik kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Membungkuk dengan lutut tertekuk, Atsumu menghindari dua peluru. Gerakannya seperti orang yang sedang menari.

 _..lima, enam, dan… Habis!_

Dor!

M16 milik Atsumu mengeluarkan peluru yang nyaris mengenai pelipis Kageyama. Barusan peluru dengan udara yang sangat cepat bergesekan dengan anak-anak rambut Kageyama yang berada di sekitar telinga atas. Jantung Kageyama serasa berhenti sejenak. Bagai dalam gerakan lambat, ia melihat Atsumu yang berkelit dengan pelurunya menembakkan senjatanya dengan tepat ke anak-anak rambut dekat pelipisnya. Bahkan sekarang pun kuda-kuda Atsumu menggenggam senjatanya yang terkepul asap, serta senyum puasnya terpatri dalam mata Kageyama.

"Lumayan Tsumu. Walaupun nyaris saja ke pelipisnya." Osamu yang hanya menonton dari tadi berseru datar.

"Ayolah, kita butuh dia hidup-hidup Samu!" Atsumu mendekati Kageyama yang masih terdiam dengan tangan kanan teracung revolver kosong. "Cepat kau telepon dia! Suruh jemput, aku malas jalan kaki lagi!" Atsumu berteriak menyuruh saudaranya. Yang hanya dibalas sumpah serapah.

Atsumu melepaskan pegangan Kageyama dari revolvernya dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh benda itu. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan surat yang terbungkus rapi di dalam amplop putih bersih. Meletakkan surat itu pada telapak tangan Kageyama.

"Hebat ya, berapa kali kau dapat surat akhir-akhir ini?" Atsumu tersenyum mengejek. "Ini spesial dari pimpinanku, lho.." Ia berbalik melenggang pergi.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya."

"Bagus, adikku."

"Kau yang adik."

"Tidak, kau yang adik."

Beberapa sekon kemudian, suara berisik dari luar menarik atensi mereka semua. Gerungan sebuah benda-yang ternyata mobil jip-datang dengan membabi-buta. Memecahkan kaca pintu beserta dinding-dindingnya yang merekah rusak. Suara teriakan panik orang-orang di luar yang ikut tertabrak maupun yang terkena pecahan kaca terdengar ngilu di telinga Kageyama.

Dua bersaudara itu berlari ke arah mobil itu dan segera masuk. Sebelum masuk, Atsumu menyeringai sejenak pada Kageyama dan meneriakinya.

"Pastikan kau baca! Pimpinanku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati!" Lalu ia terkekeh panjang.

Mobil itu berbalik arah, kembali ke jalanan dan meninggalkan kepulan debu dan puing-puing kaca yang berserakan di depan gedung kepolisian. Kageyama membuang nafas panjang. Wajahnya pucat, dan badannya tiba-tiba saja bergemetar seperti Sugawara. Suara teriakan dan tangisan orang-orang terdengar samar di telinganya. Bahkan suara kepala polisinya yang cemas.

"Kageyama!"

Pandangannya mengabur. Bau anyir dari darah orang-orang yang terkapar karena perbuatan kembar sialan itu terekam matanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sugawara berdiri selama kejadian. Ia tersenyum samar sembari mengatakan sesuatu yang… Kageyama tak bisa dengar. Ia mencoba mendekati Sugawara tetapi kaki-kakinya melemas dan pandangannya tambah mengabur, hingga akhirnya kepalanya mengantuk lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Kageyama!"

Dan suara terakhir yang di dengarnya sebelum matanya terpejam sangat familiar di telinganya. Sekelebat cahaya oranye pun turut masuk retinanya sebelum tertutup kelopak mata.

"Kageyama!"

 _H-Hinata?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Aduh, ini ada nyempil Miya brothers apaan? /gebrak meja /Gak kepikiran sih awalnya mau masukin mereka berdua, lagian saia juga gak tau persis sifat mereka kayak gimana satu sama lain (tapi tetep maksa mereka ada) /slap

Cuma saia tau kalo mereka hobi ngusilin Kags, ehe.. /diserve Kags

Yha, intinya chapter ini hanya segini, plus baku tembak Kags sama Atsumu, jikalau penjabarannya membingungkan maafkanlah ke-sableng-an saia..

Okey, sampai ketemu chapter depan!

Salam, Usagi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kageyama! Kageyama!_

… _Kumohon.._

… _Bangun!_

 _._

 _._

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"KAGEYAMA!"

Hinata menghambur pelukan pada Kageyama yang baru saja membuka matanya. Mulutnya mengucap nama polisi itu sambil sesekali merapalkan serapahan marah. Si objek pelukan meringis, merasakan kepalanya yang pening, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"..Kenapa kau di sini, Hinata?" Kageyama meringis karena kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat pemuda oranye tadi memeluknya terlalu kencang.

"BODOH BANGET! KAU ITU YA!" Hinata berteriak marah. Melepas pelukannya-yang membuat Kageyama merasa sedikit lebih baik-dan menatap Kageyama cemas.

"Kau hampir mati tadi, Bodoh! Aku lihat sendiri, kau tembak-tembakan sama teroris itu! Gila!" Hinata meremas kerah kemeja putih Kageyama.

"Hah?" Kageyama gagal paham. _Mati? Teroris?_ Lima detik kemudian wajah polisi itu berekspresi geli. "Bego, ya? Aku nggak bakal mati semudah itu tahu.." Kageyama tertawa.

"Kau nggak tahu terima kasih! Aku cemas lho! Benar-benar cemas!" Hinata menjerit kesal. Kageyama semakin terbahak.

"Iya, iya.. terima kasih.." Kageyama menyeka sedikit air mata di sudut mata kanannya, "tapi aku juga serius. Aku baik-baik saja." Kageyama tersenyum.

"Dasar! Buat orang khawatir saja!" Hinata melipat tangannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, "terus mereka itu siapa? Yang tembak-tembakan tadi?"

"Heh, cuma preman ecek-ecek." Jawab Kageyama santai.

"Wow, preman ecek-ecek yang berhasil membuat pingsan seorang polisi."

"Mau kutembak?" Kageyama membentuk jarinya seperti pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata.

"Kalau cuma jarimu, aku tidak akan mati."

"Cih! Lagipula, kenapa kau di sini?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia tertunduk lama. Jemarinya meremas tas selempang kainnya yang tergantung di sisi kanannya. Pemuda oranye itu berpikir mencari-cari alasan. Kageyama masih menunggu sambil duduk di tempat ia berbaring tadi. Melihat tingkah Hinata, Kageyama menarik nafas berat.

"Hah, ya sudah.." Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan, "terima kasih, kau sudah membangunkanku dengan ocehanmu." Ia menepuk kepala oranye yang tertunduk itu, kemudian berlalu.

"U-um.."

.

.

"Kageyama! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kageyama memutar bola matanya melihat rekan polisinya mengerubutinya macam semut melihat gula. Terutama sang asisten kepala yang menatapnya sangat cemas dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak pucat lagi. Ia jadi teringat Sugawara sangat pucat ketika dua orang tadi menyerang kantor polisi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Suga- _san_ …" Kageyama menatap Sugawara, "soal yang mau kubicarakan tadi-"

"Lain waktu kita bicarakan. Sekarang kau-"

"Tidak!" Kageyama menatap serius pria abu-abu di depannya ini, "aku benar-benar harus memastikan sesuatu."

Sugawara terlihat enggan dengan ajakan Kageyama. Bola matanya bergulir ke kanan-kiri, panik mencari alasan. Kageyama menatap bingung Sugawara. Bukannya Sugawara mengajaknya mengobrol juga tadi? Yah, walaupun dengan si kepala polisi itu. Kenapa sekarang ia begitu gelisah?

"Ehem!" Kageyama menoleh ke sumber suara deheman. Sawamura Daichi, si kepala polisi, berdiri di sebelah Sugawara, entah kapan.

"Baiklah, _kami_ akan mendengarkan sesuatu yang ingin kau pastikan tadi." Sawamura menatap Sugawara sambil mengangguk kecil. Sugawara yang terlihat ragu akhirnya pasrah dengan keputusan kepala polisinya ini.

"Tidak masalah." Ujar Kageyama.

"Kageyama!" Helai oranye yang mengembang bergerak-gerak menghampiri Kageyama. "kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sana? Sendirian!" Hinata berseru marah sambil terengah.

"Astaga, kau bukanlah anak kecil lagi Hinata. Kutinggal sebentar saja sudah merengek-rengek."

"Apa!?" rasanya Hinata ingin menonjok wajah Kageyama sialan itu, tapi diurungkannya karena mengingat pria berambut hitam itu barusan pingsan cukup lama tadi. Mungkin Kageyama harus bersyukur untuk kali ini.

"Ya sudah, kau pulang saja sana. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Suga _-san_." Kageyama melanjutkan.

"Tapi, kau barusan pingsan, kau ini memang gila atau bagaimana?"

Sugawara hendak membenarkan perkataan Hinata, namun Kageyama keburu memotongnya dengan mengoceh pada si oranye.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh. Suga- _san_ juga, aku benar-benar tidak apa.." Kageyama mengangguk mantap.

Hinata mengomel kesal, walau begitu ia akhirnya pamit pada Kageyama dan para polisi di sana. Ia ingin pulang; lelah. Kageyama masih mengoceh pada Hinata yang sudah di pelataran gedung. Hinata melambaikan tangan, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya karena Kageyama mengejeknya lagi. Setelah tubuh Hinata hilang dari pandangan matanya, Kageyama menoleh ke arah Sugawara dan mengangguk. Sugawara menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ikut mengangguk juga.

.

.

.

"Yah, begini…" Sugawara merapatkan kepalan tangannya. Keringat di pelipisnya bertambah seiring waktu. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun. Ruangan kepala polisi lengang, hanya menyisakan gerungan halus _air conditioner_ yang semakin mendinginkan suhu ruangan.

Sawamura yang menyesap kopinya, bersuara pelan. "Tenanglah, Suga."

Sugawara melirik Sawamura yang tenang-tenang saja. Ia menggumam kesal karena merasa si kepala polisi terlalu santai. Ia mengelus dadanya, bernafas secara perlahan-lahan guna menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang meliputi sekitarnya.

"Jadi…" Kageyama dan Sugawara bersuara bersama.

"S-silahkan, kau duluan Kageyama."

"Tidak, tidak, silahkan Suga- _san_ duluan."

"Aku bisa nanti."

"Aku juga bisa nanti. Silahkan."

"Tidak. Kau saja."

"Tidak, Suga- _san_ -"

"Ehm! Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu?" Sawamura berdehem sambil menatap Sugawara dan Kageyama yang terdiam mematung.

"Maaf, Daichi."

"Hn.. Ya, sudah, aku yang putuskan. Kageyama silahkan."

Kageyama yang tiba-tiba ditunjuk terlonjak kaget, namun dengan segera berubah serius kembali sampai-sampai Sugawara tambah grogi.

"Anu, Suga- _san_ … ini, tentang kasusku. Gagak Hitam." Kageyama malas basa-basi. Ia langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Sugawara meneguk air liurnya.

"Ya, lantas?" tanya Sugawara.

"Saat kemarin Moniwa- _san_ datang, ia memberiku ini.." Kageyama mengeluarkan surat dari Shimizu, dan menyerahkannya ke Sugawara.

Sugawara yang menerimanya terlihat bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pria bernama Moniwa itu memberi Kageyama surat. Sejak kapan? Mungkin ketika ia pergi ke toilet? Sugawara membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Ia tersentak pada kalimat terakhir di surat itu. Ia membuang wajahnya. Kageyama yang memperhatikan mengernyit. Gigi-gigi pria abu-abu itu bergemeretak pelan.

"Suga- _san_..?"

Sugawara menarik nafas panjang. Ia menutup matanya. Kemudian membukanya dan menatap Kageyama lurus.

"Maaf, Kageyama. Shimizu- _san_ benar sekali. Maaf aku membohongimu." Sugawara tersenyum getir.

"J-jadi kau benar mantan Gagak Hitam!?" Kageyama terhenyak dari tempat duduknya. "apakah Daichi- _san_ tahu hal ini?" Kageyama menoleh cepat.

Kepala polisi itu menatap Kageyama dengan rasa bersalah. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Kageyama menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk kembali. Sugawara tidak berani menatap wajah polisi muda itu. Kageyama masih menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya. Wajah tampannya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau mengecewakanku Suga _-san_." Kageyama berkata lirih.

Sugawara menunduk dalam. Beban rasa bersalahnya semakin berat. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

 _Tidak. Tidak! Bukan seperti itu, Kageyama!_

Bibirnya bergetar tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun.

"Kageyama," Kageyama menoleh kepada Sawamura. "aku tahu kau kesal dan kecewa, tetapi, Suga punya alasan untuknya merahasiakan itu." Sawamura kembali berdehem.

"A-aku.." Sugawara bersuara serak, "Aku merahasiakannya supaya kantor ini tidak terkena imbasnya. Jika pemerintah tahu, di kantor ini ada mantan anggota Gagak Hitam, mereka pasti akan menutup kantor ini, mereka pasti akan menahan Daichi, dan pasti akan membuat kalian semua dipandang jelek oleh kantor kepolisian lain atau opsir lain.."

"Hah, asal kau tahu Kageyama, Suga itu memang pembunuh bayaran di Gagak Hitam, tapi hatinya tak lebih dari seorang ibu."

"Diamlah, Daichi.."

Kageyama terdiam. Mencoba memahami satu persatu kalimat Sawamura dan Sugawara. Ia kemudian merasa penasaran bagaimana Sugawara bisa keluar dari organisasi hitam itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sana, Suga- _san_?"

"Pemberontakan.." Sugawara menjawab lirih. "dulu, aku adalah pembunuh andal bersama dengan pria yang membunuh Shimizu Kiyoko dan Yachi Hitoka…"

 _Akaashi Keiji?_

"…Kami berdua terkenal akan kelihaian kami yang selalu membunuh setiap korban dengan halus dan tanpa ketahuan. Kemudian orang-orang menjuluki kami _Double Angels_ , karena kode nama kami memang mirip. Akaashi Keiji si _Black Angel_ dan aku, Sugawara Koushi si _Silver Angel_."

 _Jadi memang Suga-san yang menulis blog itu.._

"Aku ini memang orang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku bergabung dengan Gagak Hitam karena dendam pribadi.." Sugawara tersenyum kecut. "Kageyama, mungkin kau sadar, wajahku ini seperti perempuan, bukan?"

Kageyama tersentak. Ia menggangguk pelan. Ah, benar juga, ia pernah salah mengira Sugawara itu seorang wanita berambut pendek saat pertama kali bertugas.

"Aku.. entah kenapa, aku sungguh benci ketika orang-orang mengataiku seperti perempuan. Kebencianku sampai kepada ingin membunuh mereka.."

 _._

 _Kau ini anak sialan! Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki, hah!?_

 _Ibu, ma-maafkan, aku!_

 _Kau tahu kau itu tidak dibutuhkan, aku ingin anak perempuan yang manis, kenapa malah kau yang lahir!?_

 _Ma-maaf.. Bu.._

 _Kenapa laki-laki berwajah manis sepertimu lahir!?_

 _Sebaiknya kau tak perlu kulahirkan!_

 _Mati kau dasar anak-_

.

Sugawara meremas rambut abu-abunya. Kepalanya berdengung dipenuhi kenangan pahit yang kembali muncul dari masa lalu. Nafasnya tercekat, ia sesak.

"..Oi, Suga.."

 _Maaf.._

 _..Bu.._

"Suga!"

 _Sebaiknya kau.._

 _Mati saja!_

"Sugawara Koushi!"

"AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Sugawara tersengal. Ia terisak pelan di atas kursinya. Badannya tak berhenti bergemetar. Kemejanya kusut karena ia remas tadi. Sawamura menghela nafas lelah.

"Suga, sekarang tidak ada yang akan bilang begitu. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu."

Nafas Sugawara yang awalnya memburu mulai menenang. Sesekali masih terdengar gertakan giginya yang beradu. Tangannya masih gemetar. Namun ia bisa lebih mengendalikan emosinya.

"Maaf, Kageyama, kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan kita. " Sugawara terengah.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa jika Suga- _san_ peru waktu.." Kageyama merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sampai di mana kita..?" Sugawara berdehem sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap kenangan buruk masa lalunya tidak dalam bayang-bayangnya.

"Suga- _san_.. apa kau memiliki blog, dengan _penname_ ' _Silver Angel_ '?" Kageyama menelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eh? Kau pernah melihatnya?" Sugawara tampak terkejut. "yah.. itu memang aku. Aku membuatnya untuk membantu orang-orang mengungkap rahasia Gagak Hitam." Sugawara melanjutkan.

"Suga, kau membuat blog?" Sawamura juga tampak sama terkejutnya.

"Hm."

"Dan kau membocorkan rahasia Gagak Hitam lewat blogmu itu?"

"Eh, iya.."

"Termasuk data kepolisian..?"

"Eh…" Sugawara mengangguk ragu.

Di belakang Sawamura tampak sekelebat aura tidak mengenakkan yang membuat Sugawara bergidik. Kepala polisi itu menatap tajam Sugawara yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf.. Daichi.."

Terlepas dari kepala dan asistennya yang adu tatap, Kageyama melamunkan beberapa data yang ditulis Sugawara di blognya. Termasuk…

 _Sang dalang!_

"Suga- _san_!" Kageyama memanggil pria abu-abu yang tengah ber- _dogeza_ kepada sang kepala polisi perihal kebocoran data. "Suga- _san_ , di blogmu kau pernah menulis tentang dalang, pemimpin Gagak Hitam, kan?" tanya Kageyama.

"I-iya.." Sugawara menjawab pelan.

"Kau menuliskan bahwa pimpinanmu itu seorang pria berwajah manis, kan?"

"Eh, apa iya?" Sugawara mengernyitkan keningnya. "Rasanya tidak kutulis, walaupun itu memang benar sih. Ketua wajahnya manis." Sugawara mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada dagu.

"Berarti kau pernah melihat pimpinannya, kan?!"

"Tidak pernah."

Kageyama geregetan. Ia mengerang pelan. Sawamura terkekeh.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tulis ketuamu itu wajahnya manis!?"

"Begini, setiap kali aku diberi tugas memang aku akan ke ruangannya, tetapi ketua selalu berada di balik tirai setiap aku menemuinya. Dan suaranya, sepertinya itu telah diedit sedemikian rupa, tetapi cara bicaranya menurutku untuk seorang pengedar narkoba dan pembunuh, itu terlalu manis." Sugawara berekspresi serius. Ujung rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

Sawamura mendengus geli. "Kageyama, kalau Suga pernah melihat wajah si sialan itu pasti kasus pertamamu bukan Gagak Hitam."

"Benar sekali! Dan kata gosip di organisasi, ketua memang wajahnya manis." lanjut Sugawara.

 _Dan kau percaya gosip, Suga-san?_

Kageyama mendengus. "Lalu, markas mereka?"

"Setelah aku keluar, aku dengar dari Akaashi yang menyayangkan aku keluar bahwa ketua menjadi lebih tertutup. Kata Akaashi, ketua menjadi sangat pemilih untuk mencari rekan kerja, dia tak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi." Sugawara mengubah posisi duduknya. "dan, kudengar juga, ketua memindahkan markasnya. Kalau kau memaksaku memberi tahu di mana letaknya, aku tidak tahu. Akaashi pun tidak akan memberitahuku atau kau semudah itu. Kau tahu kan, Akaashi orang seperti apa?"

Kageyama mengangguk. Menurutnya Akaashi Keiji adalah orang paling menyebalkan dan merepotkan kedua setelah Hinata. Kepandaiannya dalam mengelabui korbannya benar-benar hebat. Ia tenang mengambil keputusan dan selalu bertindak hati-hati.

"Suga- _san_ apa sampai sekarang masih berhubungan dengan Akaashi Keiji?"

"Tidak. Aku yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan segala hal berbau komplotan itu. Terakhir aku bertemu Akaashi saat ia menyatakan ketua pindah markas dan menyayangkan aku yang keluar. Setelah aku menolak ajakan kembalinya ia tak pernah menemuiku lagi." Sugawara menambahkan, "lagipula aku sadar yang mereka lakukan itu begitu kejam dan licik. Aku tidak suka cara mereka bermain kotor, selalu membunuh orang-orang yang tidak mereka sukai."

"Kageyama, ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" Sawamura menatap Kageyama yang terdiam.

Kageyama menoleh cepat, "Sepertinya tidak. Tapi aku boleh menanyakannya kapan-kapan?"

Sugawara mengangguk cepat. "Kemungkinan aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Tenanglah Suga- _san_ , ini tak seperti tes saat masuk akademi polisi, kok." Kageyama menarik senyum.

 _Memang ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, Suga-san.._

.

.

.

"Asahi- _san_! Tenangkan dirimu! Asahi- _san_!"

Tanaka, opsir dengan model rambut cukur habis itu berusaha menahan tubuh besar Azumane Asahi yang meronta sambil berteriak marah.

"Tanaka! Biarkan aku bertemu Daichi!"

"Tenang, sabar! Daichi- _san_ sedang di dalam, berdiskusi tentang penyerangan si kembar tadi.." Tanaka mulai lelah menahan tubuh besar itu.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut!" Asahi semakin berteriak kesal.

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai kita juga akan diberitahu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai nanti!" Asahi berhasil melepas cengkeraman Tanaka. Ia berdiri terdiam. Bahunya bergetar.

"Memangnya _dia_ bisa menunggu sampai nanti?!" Asahi menunjuk seorang yang tergeletak di atas tandu ambulans.

Tubuh orang itu tampak tak berdaya. Deru nafasnya pelan, dan matanya menerawang lemah. Seragam opsirnya basah oleh darah pada bagian perut kanan. Dengan lirih ia mengumamkan nama pria besar yang semakin gemetar pucat.

"Apakah menurutmu Noya bisa menunggu sampai nanti!?" Asahi berteriak lagi.

Tanaka terdiam. Ia berdecak pelan. Semua ini salah kembar keparat itu. Salah si kembar narsis itu. Salah Gagak Hitam. Datang membawa dua senapan dan langsung memuntahkannya di khalayak seperti pertunjukkan. Hingga polisi bertubuh kecil itu kembali setelah mendengar muntahan peluru dan langsung menantang keduanya.

 _Gila kau Noya-san!_

Tentu saja ia langsung dikalahkan pada saat ronde pertama belum dilayangkan. Tubuh kecilnya yang menerjang maju terkapar jatuh tepat ketika pistol _colt_ si Miya Osamu meletus. Tanaka ingat betul saat kedua teroris itu memandang Nishinoya sambil mengatainya.

 _Kau diam saja cebol, kau bukan yang kami cari._

"Sialan..!"

"Aku harus bertemu Daichi!" Asahi segera berlari masuk ke dalam kantor Sawamura. Tanaka tak sempat mencegahnya, ia ikut terbakar emosi melihat rekan seperjuangannya sejak akademi polisi terkapar tidak berdaya dibawa pergi oleh ambulans.

Kaki jenjang Asahi menapaki ruangan kantor dengan langkah lebar. Wajahnya tersirat dendam, nafasnya menderu kencang. Ia masuk dan mendapati si kepala polisi, asistennya, serta Kageyama di dalamnya.

"Asahi? Ada apa?" Sawamura berdiri menghampiri Asahi yang terengah-engah.

"Biarkan.." Asahi berkata lirih. "BIARKAN AKU YANG AKAN MENYERANG MARKAS GAGAK HITAM!"

 _Biarkan aku yang membalas dendam Nishinoya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Halo, semuanya! Selamat datang di chapter kedelapan!

Akhirnya perlahan misterinya mulai terkuak. Saia senang akhirnya bebannya sedikit berkurang… Yosh, seenggaknya ini hampir di ujung cerita. Semangat semangat!

Buat update yang nggak teratur, maaf sebesar-besarnya… saia akan terus melalui berbagai kendala, jadi mohon pengertiannya. (padahal kalian udah cukup banyak memberikan pengertian. Dasar saia…)

Oke, akhir, sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

Salam, Usagi.


	9. Chapter 9

"BIARKAN AKU YANG AKAN MENYERANG MARKAS GAGAK HITAM!"

"A-Asahi..?"

.

.

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"Daichi, berikan perintahmu untuk segera menyerang markas para keparat itu!" Azumane Asahi, polisi berbadan besar itu membungkuk di hadapan Sawamura Daichi. Suaranya berat dan tegas. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya; pemalu dan peragu. Sawamura yang berdiri di depannya tampak bingung, begitu pun dengan kedua orang di ruangannya, Kageyama dan Sugawara. Ketiganya menatap Asahi yang mulai berdiri tegak lagi.

"Asahi.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sugawara hati-hati. Sugawara menatap kedua mata Asahi dan ia pun terkesiap. Pupilnya yang biasanya bergulir ke sana ke mari saat diajak berbicara kini menatap lurus tajam menusuk kepada Sugawara. Sawamura menyadari tatapan tajam Asahi. Ia berdehem, lalu mengajak pria berjanggut itu duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan perintah, Asahi?" tanya Sawamura.

Asahi mendecak. Ia tertunduk diam. Bahunya bergetar lagi menahan emosi yang kian membesar. Ia sejenak menarik nafas, kemudian bersuara, "kau harus, Daichi. Si kembar itu membuat Nishinoya terkapar dibawa ambulans… dan bukan cuma itu saja.." ia mengusap rambut panjangnya yang terikat, "kau memang harus segera menghentikan semua perbuatan licik dan kotor para gagak itu! Aku tidak tahan lagi Daichi! Aku muak dengan semua permainan bunuh-bunuhan mereka!"

Ruangan kepala polisi itu senyap setelah kalimat Asahi. Sawamura terdiam, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa meminta saran dari asistennya karena pria abu-abu itu pun tampak pucat dan tertunduk dalam. Ia juga tidak bisa meminta saran begitu saja kepada Kageyama. Polisi muda itu juga masih kebingungan.

 _Tenanglah, Daichi.. tenangkan dirimu.._

"Jadi.." Sawamura berucap pelan. "kau menyuruhku memberi perintah hanya karena dendam?" lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Asahi menatap bingung.

"Alasanmu hanya karena dendam Nishinoya, kan?"

"Ti-tidak.. aku-"

"Dan kepuasan pribadimu sendiri, Asahi?"

Sawamura mendengus pelan. Membuat Asahi terdiam. Ruangan itu lengang lagi, entah sudah keberapakali mereka hanya terdiam duduk di sana ditemani gerungan _air conditioner_. Asahi masih terlihat _keukeuh_ pada alasannya, yang membuat Sawamura hampir kehabisan akal untuk sekadar menenangkan pria berjanggut ini.

"Asahi.." Sawamura berkata pelan. "aku tahu kau marah soal Nishinoya, tetapi pikirkanlah. Apakah dengan dendammu itu kita bisa menang melawan Gagak Hitam? Hanya dengan kemarahanmu kita bisa menangkap dan meringkus mereka semua seperti halnya membalikkan telapak tangan?"

Asahi meremas buku jarinya. Perkataan Sawamura itu benar. Ia tahu, terlalu kekanakan jika menyerang markas musuh berdasarkan dendam pribadi. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Baik, maafkan aku, _captain_." Ujar Asahi tenang.

"Baik, karena kau sudah tenang," Sawamura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. " _briefing_ kita berempat kita cukupkan sampai di sini. Meskipun di beberapa tempat kantor ini rusak oleh si kembar itu, kuharap tidak ada dari kita semua yang bermalas-malasan.." Sawamura tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

Kageyama mendecih dari atas motornya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di atas motornya di lahan parkir yang mulai sepi seperti orang gila. Gedung besar di depannya terlihat tidak sepi pengunjung. Beberapa mahasiswa masih tampak berkeliaran di sekitaran gedung itu sambil mengerjakan tugas proyek ataupun hanya nongkrong di kantin sambil ngobrol dan menumpang _wi-fi_ gratis.

Kageyama menyumpah untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pesannya pada Hinata. Pemuda oranye itu sungguh menyebalkan. Kemarin dia datang dengan teriakan kesal karena Kageyama berduel dengan anggota muda Gagak Hitam, terus-terusan mengomelinya hingga Kageyama merasa pusing dengan dengungan suaranya. Sekarang, ia malah dengan santainya menyuruh Kageyama untuk menjemputnya di kampusnya, tetapi dia sendiri malah tidak muncul-muncul sejak Kageyama pertama datang.

Kageyama merasa letih karena kejadian kemarin. Padahal Sawamura- _san_ sudah memberikannya dispensasi sehari untuk beristirahat, mengingat dirinya banyak bertaruh nyawa dengan Miya Atsumu. Tetapi si pendek sialan itu malah membuatnya repot dengan ini-itu, menyuruhnya ke _supermarket_ membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya kemudian menjemputnya di kampusnya. Kageyama mengerang pelan.

"Kageyama- _kun_ , menunggu lama, ya?" si rambut oranye datang dengan wajah cerianya tanpa merasakan kesalahan apapun yang sudah membuat Kageyama hampir meninggalkan wilayah itu kalau bukan karena belanjaan Hinata yang dibayar menggunakan uangnya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa tidur hari ini, tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya." Kageyama menjawab jutek.

"Maaf. Ada beberapa urusan tadi." Hinata meringis. Kageyama hanya mendengus sambil memberikan helm.

Hinata sudah duduk nyaman di boncengan belakang. Kageyama mulai menyalakan mesin motor _sport_ nya. Saat Kageyama hendak menjalankan motornya, Hinata berucap sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruhmu ke sini, karena... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, denganmu."

"Ya sudah, kita ke taman, lalu cepat cerita supaya aku bisa pulang ke rumah." Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini berat, ya?"

Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lampu taman yang agak remang. Ia mengiyakan perkataan Hinata di dalam hati. Kedua adam itu kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata ikut memperhatikan lampu-lampu taman di sana sambil sesekali menyesap teh botolnya.

"Rasanya.." Kageyama membuang nafas berat, "kasus Gagak Hitam membuatku mulai gila.."

Hinata terkekeh, "kalau gila, dari dulu kau sudah mengalaminya.."

"Sialan."

"Tapi bukan cuma kau saja tahu yang stress dengan kasus itu.." ucap Hinata sok serius, "aku juga patah hati nih.."

"Eh?" Kageyama menatap Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan kasus pembunuhan Yachi _-san_ dariku, kan?"

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Polisi muda itu menatap sedikit guratan kesedihan di wajah Hinata. "Maaf." Ucap Kageyama akhirnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa.." Hinata kembali meneguk tehnya. "lagipula aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Yachi- _san_ , mungkin rasa sukaku berbeda dengan yang kau pikirkan, itu menurutku.."

"Iya rasa sukamu berbeda, kau kan _stalker_.." Kageyama mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia terkekeh renyah.

Hinata menatap kesal. "dasar tidak tahu diri, tukang diktator _tsundere_!"

"Oh lihatlah, orang yang hari ini seharian menyuruhku seperti pelayannya mengatakan orang lain sebagai diktator.."

"Muka jutek!"

"Kekanakan!"

Hinata terkekeh panjang, disusul Kageyama ikut terbahak. Suasana menjadi lebih ringan setelah mereka tertawa.

"Kau tahu Kageyama, walaupun kau menyebalkan dan pemarah, sedikit angkuh dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh, tetapi sebenarnya kau ini pemalu dan tidak pandai bergaul, benar kan?"

"Apa ini, kau mengejekku?" Kageyama menatap sebal. "Tapi, sejujurnya aku memang tidak punya banyak teman waktu sekolah. Kau satu-satunya yang masih bertahan bersama tukang diktator ini, Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"Wow, kalau begitu aku istimewa."

"Ya, sangat istimewa dan dengan hormat aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi pelayanku."

"Sialan!" Hinata meninju bahu Kageyama pelan. "Sejujurnya.. aku pun tidak memiliki banyak teman. Beberapa orang yang dekat padaku, tidak benar-benar dekat padaku. Sadar atau tidak, aku selalu membuat tembok tak kasat mata pada orang lain. Tapi denganmu tidak."

"Aku merasa tersanjung.."

"Ahh, kita sudahi saja percakapan melankolis ini! Kau benar-benar keluar karakter kalau membahas hal seperti ini, ya?"

Kageyama terbahak panjang. Ia menawari Hinata jasa antar kembali ke apartemen pemuda oranye itu. Hinata mengangguk, mensejajari langkah kakinya dengan milik Kageyama yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menaiki motornya.

Berdua, mereka melaju menembus angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

.

.

.

Ponsel pintar Kageyama bergetar halus. Pemiliknya yang baru selesai membersihkan diri segera mengangkat benda persegi yang beberapa saat lalu tergolek di nakas.

5 pesan singkat, Sugawara Koushi.

3 panggilan tidak terjawab, Sawamura Daichi.

Kageyama cepat-cepat menghubungi kembali kepala dan asisten polisinya itu yang sudah pasti berada dalam keadaan penting. Kageyama tahu, tidak mungkin kepala polisinya yang galak itu membuang-buang pulsa berbayarnya hanya untuk mengatakan _'Halo Kageyama, bagaimana harimu?'_. Bunyi nada panggil membuat Kageyama gemas. Beberapa detik kemudian telepon itu tersambung, suara berat kepala polisinya yang panik membuka percakapan.

' _Kageyama! Apa kau sudah melihat berita di internet?'_ dari suaranya yang terputus-putus dan tampak terengah, Kageyama tahu Sawamura tengah berlari bersama beberapa orang yang suaranya sempat terekam ponselnya.

"Sawamura- _san_? tidak, aku belum melihat berita apapun.." Kageyama menjawab cepat.

' _Cepat lihat-ah, tidak. Kau cepatlah datang dulu ke kantor, nanti Sugawara akan memberitahumu-'_ suara Sawamura hilang. Teleponnya diputuskan sepihak.

Kageyama masih terdiam mencerna pesan kepala polisinya yang tampak terburu-buru. _Ada apa?_

Kemudian Kageyama ingat ia harus pergi ke kantor, menemui Sugawara. Persetan dengan bantal, guling, dan antek-anteknya yang minta dimanja. Kageyama melaju lagi bersama motor hitamnya ke area kantornya yang ternyata sudah banyak orang-orang berkerumun penasaran serta pers yang sibuk bertanya-tanya.

Kageyama tidak bisa parkir di halaman kantor. Pers sialan menutup halaman luas itu. Kageyama sembarang memarkirkan motornya di trotoar jalan masuk kantor. Ia segera berlari menembus lautan manusia yang membawa kamera dengan _blitz_ menyala terang. Asahi yang melihat Kageyama segera memanggilnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan. Ia langsung membawa Kageyama masuk. Kageyama terengah, rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena terdesak dan terdorong kerumunan di luar. Asahi menanyakan apa Kageyama baik-baik saja, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kageyama.

"Ayo Kageyama, Suga ada di atas." Seperti tahu siapa yang dicari Kageyama, Asahi menuntun Kageyama ke tempat Sugawara.

Kageyama berlari kembali mengikuti Asahi yang sudah menuju _lift_. Di dalam _lift,_ Kageyama dapat melihat wajah Asahi yang tampak marah-selain wajahnya yang juga kelelahan. Kageyama ingin bertanya kenapa dia disuruh ke kantor malam-malam, kenapa pers memenuhi pelataran kantor, dan kenapa Asahi sendiri begitu marah dan gelisah. Tetapi melihat Asahi yang menatapnya diam-wajahnya mengatakan 'sabar kau akan tahu setelahnya'-maka Kageyama memilih diam.

Denting khas _lift_ menggema. Pintu terbuka, dan Kageyama segera berlari menuju ruangan dengan banyak komputer berjejer. Kru dan tim siber polisi tampak sibuk pada komputer masing-masing. Bunyi cetik _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ membawa Kageyama ke bagian depan ruangan itu. Di sana berdiri Sugawara yang juga tampak memeriksa sesuatu di komputer dengan layar lebih besar.

"Suga, Kageyama sudah di sini." Asahi memanggil pria abu-abu itu.

Wajah asisten kepala polisi itu sedikit lega karena Kageyama datang. Ia tersenyum tipis menyapa Kageyama. "Yo, Kageyama. Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu."

Kageyama mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti saja suruhan Sugawara yang menyuruhnya mendekat ke komputer besar tadi.

"Gagak Hitam meretas jaringan komunikasi Negara," Sugawara menunjukkan peta Negara dengan banyak titik merah yang salin menjalin satu sama lain. "mereka membuat jaringan komunikasi dunia maya tidak dapat terakses sempurna. Mereka menyebarkan video lewat jaringan yang mereka retas itu, untunglah mereka tidak meretas jaringan konvensional telepon, kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghubungimu Kageyama kalau mereka lakukan itu.."

Kageyama melongok, mencoba melihat lebih jelas video yang dibicarakan Sugawara.

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kageyama.

Sugawara mengangguk. "Coba kau lihat.." Sugawara memutar video berdurasi pendek itu.

Dengung seperti kaset rusak membuka bagian awal video, kemudian senandung yang Kageyama benci terdengar mengalun keluar dari mulut seorang pria yang menjadi objek utama video tersebut.

' _Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Si Gagak Hitam! Lihat, aduh, lihatlah! Dia mengawasimu!'_

Pria dalam video itu duduk manis bersilang kaki. Suaranya diedit sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya tidak terlihat-tertutup topeng burung gagak sampai ke lehernya. Ia tertawa kecil setelah menyanyikan bait lagu _trademark_ organisasi hitam itu.

' _Halo semuanya! Selamat malam! Wah, baru kali ini aku_ live _di dunia maya. Kuharap penonton tidak kecewa dengan penampilanku..'_

Pria itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu pura-pura berdehem.

' _Hmp! Pasti semuanya penasaran dengan tayangan langsungku ini. Langsung saja akan kuperkenalkan, kenalanku yang tampan, seorang anggota polisi..'_ ia sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir, _'dia yang telah menemaniku bermain-main selama karirku ini! Oh temanku yang sangat berharga…'_

Kageyama terus menonton tanpa berkedip barang sekali.

' _Dia…'_

Foto Kageyama terpampang di sebelah kiri pria itu. _'Kageyama Tobio!'_ pria itu bertepuk tangan.

Kageyama menatap geram pria yang masih asyik bertepuk tangan di video itu. Tangannya terkepal erat penuh kebencian.

Pria itu berhenti bertepuk tangan, dan foto Kageyama kembali lenyap. Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya lalu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Kamera mendekat sedikit ke arah wajah bertopeng itu.

' _Kageyama-_ kun _! Karena kau temanku, aku boleh meminta sesuatu, kan?'_ nada bicaranya dibuat lembut, _'tidak muluk-muluk kok! Aku hanya memintamu datang ke sini, ke tempatku.. alamatnya? Tenang saja, kau bisa lihat di deskripsi. Kau mau membawa teman? Boleh saja..'_

' _Kau tidak mau?'_ ia terkekeh lagi, _'eh, yakin kau tidak mau?'_ kamera terlihat menjauh dari wajahnya dan terarah pada sebelah kanannya.

Mata Kageyama membelalak. Kageyama menggeram persis saat kamera itu memvisualkan sosok Hinata di sana, di dalam video itu. Hinata tampak duduk terikat, ia terdiam lemah. Matanya samar terbuka lalu menutup kembali seperti tidak kuat terbuka. Kamera kembali menatap pria bertopeng itu lagi.

' _Apa kau kenal dia Kageyama-_ kun _? Dan kau masih mau tidak datang? Oh.. padahal dia sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu, Kageyama-_ kun _..'_ pria itu berdiri dari kursi kayunya, berjalan pelan ke arah kamera, _'padahal_ _ **aku**_ _sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu, Kageyama-_ kun- _'_

Lalu video itu berhenti seperti macet terkena virus.

Kageyama dengan tidak sabar membaca deskripsi di bawah video barusan. Ada alamat yang dimaksudkan si topeng gagak tadi, dan juga kalimat yang tercetak tebal dengan _font_ besar.

'AKU BENAR-BENAR MENANTIKANMU, KAGEYAMA-KUN.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

HALOOOO!

Mak, daku seneng banget ini klimaks, /nangisharu

Oya, ada beberapa kesalahan (yang baru ternotis) dalam pemanggilan nama Asahi yang seharusnya Azumane, karena di sini saia memakai nama keluarga mereka semua. Tetapi ya sudahlah, toh si Miya brothers juga kupanggil nama kecilnya. (kalo nama keluarganya binggung saia /slap)

Hehe, terima kasih ya yang setia nunggu baday Writer's Block saia, saia ini memang gak tahu diri :'))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Salam, Usagi.


	10. Chapter 10

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+ (for dirty language)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Kageyama berlari bersama Sugawara dan beberapa anggota polisi lainnya ke garasi bawah. Mereka segera masuk ke mobil kepolisian yang sedari tadi telah disiagakan. Sugawara mengangguk pada si sopir, memintanya bergegas menuju alamat yang sebenarnya telah dituju oleh Sawamura sebelumnya.

(Saat Sawamura menelepon Kageyama tadi, ia dalam perjalanan memastikan alamat yang tertera di bawah video Gagak Hitam.)

Sugawara yang khawatir tidak henti-hentinya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia takut. Ia akan kembali kepada organisasi yang telah menaunginya dahulu. Ia akan bertemu lagi dengan tuan yang sudah membesarkannya dari ketakutan masa kecilnya. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia begitu cemas?

Bulir keringat membasahi pelipis dan dahi Kageyama. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sugawara, Kageyama juga sangat takut. Pada saat dia bergumul dengan teroris kembar itu ia saja hampir mati tertembak, bagaimana kalau kali ini ia benar-benar mati? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bagaimana kalau pemuda oranye itu gugur, apakah dia bisa menerima kematian sahabatnya itu?

 _Tenanglah! Tenang! Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hinata akan baik-baik saja!_ Pikirnya mengusir ketakutan dalam batinnya.

Kejadian tembak-tembakan di lobi dengan Miya Atsumu kembali teringat. Ia dengan gegabah menyerang pria itu, tetapi pria itu bahkan bisa mengalahkannya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Kageyama teringat betapa menyebalkannya si Atsumu itu, dengan santai menembaknya di dekat pelipisnya. Membuat Kageyama terpatung seperti orang konyol. Lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang menurut penuturan Atsumu merupakan surat dari pimpinannya-

 _Surat itu.._

Kageyama teringat surat itu masih belum dibacanya, masih tersimpan rapi di jasnya. Disertai gerungan mobil polisi yang melaju kencang di jalanan kota yang lengang, Kageyama membuka dan membaca surat itu.

' _Yang terhormat, Kageyama Tobio_. _'_

Kageyama mendengus. _Yang terhormat? Berlebihan sekali.._

' _Sudah kuperingatkan bahwa kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencampuri urusanku, Kageyama-_ kun _. Tetapi kau nekat masuk terlalu dalam. Ah, ya sudahlah, toh kau memang seorang polisi yang suka ikut campur, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Setidaknya kau membuat rencanaku berjalan amat sempurna, Kageyama-_ kun _. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sekali lagi, tidak usahlah kalian polisi mencampuri urusan kami lebih dalam lagi. Kami organisasi hitam hanya ingin bekerja mencari uang, seperti kalian. Walaupun cara kami berbeda dengan kalian. Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya bahwa organisasi pengedar narkotika yang sedang diburu pemerintah itu kami._ Well _, memang kami menjual obat terlarang,_ drugs, _yah,_ black market _. Kami tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian kok, urusan Negara. Persetan, urusi pejabat politik kalian yang rakus itu. Jadi, kami mohon dengan_ rendah hati _kalian juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi pasar gelap kami. Tidak ada gunanya. Ini peringatan terakhir, Kageyama-_ kun _… Dan aku sangat mengharapkan jawaban "ya" darimu, wahai Kawanku… -tertanda, Si Gagak Hitam.'_

Kageyama meremas kertas itu menjadi gumpalan. Napasnya menderu keras, sekeras gerungan iring-iringan mobil polisi yang melenggang malam itu.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah lima ratus meter lagi sampai di sana, Daichi. Bagaimana keadaan di sana, ganti.."

Sugawara bergetar sesaat setelah selesai mengonfirmasi keadaan pada Sawamura lewat HT-nya. Peluhnya banyak, menghiasi pelipis.

' _Lokasi sejauh ini tidak ada penjagaan yang signifikan. Hanya ada dua penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Kemungkinan mereka ditugaskan berjaga malam. Tetapi kita juga tidak bisa menyerang gegabah, mungkin saja memang ini rencana awal mereka. Ganti…'_

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kageyama dan Sugawara berhenti di depan sebuah halaman pabrik. Kawasan yang mereka datangi sekarang adalah kawasan pabrik tekstil milik suatu produk komersil, yang setelah diselidiki, ternyata itu milik komplotan Gagak Hitam. Mereka memang memiliki setidaknya ratusan hingga jutaan perusahaan komersil yang berada di bawah naungannya. Alasannya? Sederhana, mereka menyamarkan pasar gelap narkotika mereka lewat perusahaan-perusahaan komersil ternama yang sudah banyak beredar di dunia. Licik memang.

Bangunan yang dialamatkan oleh 'Si Gagak Hitam' di video tadi berada dua ratus meter dari lokasi mereka. Merupakan sebuah gudang penyimpanan bahan baku pabrik seluas dua kali lapangan voli. Setelah berjumpa dengan tim dari Sawamura, Kageyama bisa melihat jelas deretan gudang penyimpanan yang dijaga sekitar dua orang di setiap pintunya.

"Aneh sekali, Sawamura- _san_ , untuk organisasi besar, mereka hanya memasang penjagaan yang sedikit." Kageyama memerhatikan setiap tukang jaga yang berdiri mondar-mandir, sesekali mengobrol satu sama lain. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat santai, seakan kejadian 'mengundang' Kageyama tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Benar sekali. Tetapi tetap tenang, Kageyama. Siapa tahu memang ini rencana mereka." 

"Jadi… di mana gedung yang ditujukan oleh Gagak sialan itu?" Kageyama bertanya. Intonasinya serius.

"Gedung kedua, yang berada di sektor tengah."

Sawamura menunjuk gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah percabangan jalur tanah cokelat. Terlihat dua tukang jaga sedang asyik mengobrol, seakan tidak tahu ada polisi yang mengintai dari jarak dua ratus meter. Kageyama mengangguk. Ia menatap Sawamura dan Sugawara-yang sedaritadi tampak tegang-dengan sangat serius.

"Oke, _captain_ … Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

Salah seorang tukang jaga yang melihat Kageyama berjalan terkekeh, "Lihat kawan! Tamu Bos kita sudah datang! Segera sambut dia!"

Keduanya terkekeh melihat Kageyama datang seorang diri. Sambil tertawa-tawa, mereka mempersilahkan Kageyama masuk. Tawa mereka mengundang penasaran tukang jaga yang lain. Akhirnya semua tukang jaga di sana ikut terbahak melihat Kageyama.

Kageyama tahu, mungkin saja mereka menjebaknya, tetapi ia tetap masuk ke sana tidak peduli pada tawa belasan tukang jaga yang mengantarnya. Ia harus masuk, bagaimanapun juga jika ini jebakan yang berumpankan Hinata, ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Itu prioritas mereka, polisi.

Kageyama mendengus, mereka tidak tahu saja jika kawasan pabrik tekstil ini telah dikepung anggota polisi. Kageyama meminta pasukan mereka berpencar, Utara untuk pasukan Sawamura, Barat untuk pasukan Sugawara, dan Timur untuk pasukan Asahi. Sedangkan ia akan maju sendiri dari Selatan. Kageyama tahu kepala polisinya langsung menggeleng tegas. Ia menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir. Entah kenapa gagak sialan ini sangat tertarik denganku, dia tidak mungkin membunuhku. Jadi berikan aku waktu lima belas menit untuk masuk sendiri ke sana, bernegosiasi mengenai surat ini, menukar _nya_ dengan Hinata, dan jika aku tidak keluar dalam lima belas menit, kalian bisa masuk menggerebeknya."

"Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikir, Kageyama!" Sugawara berseru tertahan. Wajahnya yang berpeluh, nampak tegang, takut. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya _orang itu_!" Lanjutnya sedikit terengah.

"Aku tahu Suga _-san_! Kau belum mendengar hingga akhirnya…" Kageyama memegang kedua pundak Sugawara yang tegang sekali. "Jika mereka terpaksa menembakku, aku telah memakai _ini_ untuk melindungiku. Asahi- _san_ memberikan padaku tadi…" Kageyama membuka jas hitamnya. Baju anti-peluru.

Sugawara mendesah. "Memakai itu tidak menjamin hidupmu, Kageyama!"

"Lantas kita harus bagaimana?"

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua." Sawamura melerai mereka. Wajahnya tegang, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, berdehem sejenak. "Dengar Kageyama, aku akan menyetujui rencanamu dengan syarat!"

Kageyama mengangguk mengerti.

.

Ia sudah berada di muka pintu gudang yang telah sengaja dikosongkan itu. Remang. Satu-satunya pencahayaan di sana adalah sinar rembulan yang sedang purnama lewat kaca-kaca atap. Tetapi, di tengah ruangan, di sana, Kageyama dapat melihat sosok berjubah hitam-hitam bertopeng gagak duduk bersilang kaki. Kageyama yakin, ia melihat mata orang itu berkilat-kilat tajam memandangnya.

Kageyama terus maju hingga tersisa jarak lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kursi yang diduduki orang itu. Kageyama mengeluarkan kertas surat yang sempat dibaca, sudah agak kusut bentuknya.

"Kau mau aku menandatangani perjanjian damaimu dengan polisi, ya kan, Tuan Gagak Hitam?" Kageyama berseru datar.

Orang itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Jemarinya mengetuk pegangan kursi. Kageyama dapat melihat teknologi pengubah suara berbentuk kalung di lehernya yang hanya ada dua di dunia. Pastilah ia mendapatkannya lewat peneliti-peneliti yang bekerja sama dengannya di dunia pasar gelap. Ia tahu, tidak susah mendapat benda berharga ketika kau memasuki dunia tabu bagi sebagian orang itu.

" _Oh! Tentu saja aku sangat mengharapkan ya darimu kawan…"_

Suara bagai anak kecil itu membuat Kageyama ingin muntah di tempat.

"Hoho, kau akan mendapatkannya-" Sosok itu menyeringai, Kageyama melanjutkan, "-tapi, bebaskan tuan sandera yang malang itu. Kasihan sekali dia skripsinya selalu ditolak.." Kageyama mencoba bergurau. Dengan wajah datar.

" _Oho? Kau mau menukarkan perjanjian damai kita dengan nyawa satu orang?"_

Kageyama berdecih pelan. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menembak kepala si keparat itu kalau ini bukan sedang negosiasi. Dan bukan karena syarat kepala polisinya yang menyuruhnya untuk membebaskan Hinata dengan aman tanpa memperparah keadaan.

"Yeah, kau bukannya tidak sengaja menculiknya diam-diam biar kau bisa menyuruhku datang ke sini memberikan jawaban _ya_ lalu pergi begitu saja, ya kan? Ayolah bung, kami tidak akan mengganggu bisnis kalian, jadi lepaskanlah satu orang ini lalu setelah itu kau bisa foya-foya memotong bagian tubuh orang lain dan kami tidak akan meladeni kalian lagi."

Kepala gagak itu bergoyang-goyang, memikirkan sesuatu. Kageyama memperhatikan pria yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya itu. Ia mendengus sebal, teringat kalimat Sugawara yang menyatakan mantan bosnya ini gayanya imut. _Sok imut_ , itu menurut Kageyama.

" _Yah, Kageyama-_ kun _, aku memang mengajaknya ke sini supaya kau mau datang. Tapi aku masih merasa tidak yakin dengan "ya" darimu, lho…"_

 _Gagak sialan ini…_

Kageyama mendengus geli. "Baiklah, baiklah… ya, ya, ya kami setuju… puas?" Kageyama menjeda sebentar, "Kau benar-benar sama menyebalkannya dengan anak kecil."

"Sekarang di mana Hinata yang kau sandera? Kontrak sudah kutandatangani, kami takkan menggangu kalian lagi. Jadi bebaskan tuan muda malang itu supaya aku bisa membawanya pulang." Lanjut Kageyama.

Pria bertopeng itu mendengus, tetapi ia melaksanakan kalimat Kageyama. Ia memanggil salah seorang tukang jaga yang berada di sudut ruangan sejak tadi. Penjaga itu segera pergi dan kembali bersama Hinata yang masih menyandang tas kuliahnya dan terkulai lemas. Kageyama bisa melihat bekas merah di gelang tangan Hinata yang membuatnya geram.

"Kau benar-benar gagak sialan!" Kageyama menggeram.

" _Eh? Tapi kalau temanmu ini tidak kuikat, bagaimana membuatmu datang kemari, Kageyama-_ kun _? Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau datang…"_ Ucap pria itu dengan warna suara dibuat sedih.

"Oh ya? SIAPA YANG BILANG ITU KEPADA KEPARAT SEPERTIMU?!"

Kageyama tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dengan cepat ia merangsek maju, menerjang pria bertopeng gagak yang dengan santai menyuruh anak buahnya para penjaga itu untuk ganti maju melawan Kageyama.

Dengan mudah empat orang penjaga jatuh terjerembab, tunduk di bawah Kageyama yang kembali maju dengan tangan kosong. Kageyama pikir si Gagak Hitam ini terlalu meremehkannya dengan hanya mengirim empat orang abal-abal yang bisa langsung diatasinya dengan tangan kosong. Kageyama semakin murka.

"Kageyama..!" Hinata di sudut yang masih terduduk lemah mencoba menghentikan Kageyama dengan memanggilnya. Namun, Kageyama malah semakin mendekati si Gagak Hitam.

Kageyama mengirim tinju dengan tangan kanannya. Si Gagak Hitam menelengkan kepalanya hingga tinju Kageyama mengenai sandaran kursi si Gagak Hitam. Sandaran kursi dari kayu itu patah seketika. Si Gagak Hitam bersiul melihatnya.

" _Oho? Maaf aku meremehkanmu Kageyama-_ kun _. Pantas saja manusia –manusia bodoh yang kukirim tadi langsung tumbang berceceran."_

Si Gagak Hitam beranjak berdiri. Ia tampak tinggi, tegap. Dengan santai ia menyuruh Kageyama maju menyerangnya. Kageyama yang semakin murka tanpa basa-basi segera mengirim tinju dan tendangan kaki kanan padanya. Si Gagak Hitam berkelit ke kiri, kemudian mundur, membungkuk, seperti tinju Kageyama itu hanyalah permainan konyol.

Semua tinju Kageyama menyapu udara kosong. Sesekali si Gagak Hitam berkelit sambil menyentuh tangan Kageyama, berusaha mengalihkan arah tinjunya. Ia sama sekali belum melakukan serangan seinci pun pada Kageyama. Itu juga membuat Kageyama semakin geram.

" _Haha, bagus Kageyama-_ kun, _kau tampak seperti petinju professional!"_

"Kageyama!" Hinata semakin kuat memanggil temannya yang tampak semakin frustrasi karena tinjunya terus-terusan menyerang udara kosong.

"Diam Hinata! Jangan campuri urusanku! Kau pergi saja kabur mencari perlindungan!" Kageyama membentak Hinata yang sudah kuat berdiri. Ia masih berusaha mengenai si Gagak Hitam yang benar-benar hanya berkelit ke sana ke mari.

"Bedebah!"

Hinata yang panik berusaha berjalan mendekati Kageyama yang lantas membuat polisi muda itu semakin marah dan memakinya. Hinata mundur, ia tidak pernah melihat Kageyama semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan segera lenyap di balik pintu sebelum penjaga-penjaga itu siuman. Ia masih sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu ketika seorang penjaga yang badannya paling besar bangun dan mengambil patahan sandaran kursi milik si gagak hitam dan dengan perlahan mendekati Kageyama yang sibuk menyerang si gagak hitam dengan beringas.

Penjaga itu menyeringai sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tangannya memukulkan sandaran kursi itu tepat di tengkuk Kageyama yang lengah. Dalam sekejap, polisi muda itu jatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai keras sekali. Dahinya sobek, darah segar mengucur dan itu membuat Hinata ngeri.

"Kageyama!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Dengan rasa bersalah sebesar gunung Everest, saia memohonkan maaf karena badai writer's block yang sempat melanda saia…

Iya, saia tahu, pasti kebanyakan sudah lupa dengan ceritanya, saia tahu. Makanya, MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA! (sungkem)

Saia gak tahu lagi mau kapan tamatnya, karena seharusnya ini tamat chapter 10, tapi entahlah, saia bingung mau menamatkannya. Oh, atau reader ada saran mau bagaimana endingnya? Sad? Happy? Angst? Silahkan kasih sarannya kalau berminat.. terima kasih :)

Salam, Usagi.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bedebah!"

Penjaga itu menyeringai sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tangannya memukulkan sandaran kursi itu tepat di tengkuk Kageyama yang lengah. Dalam sekejap, polisi muda itu jatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai keras sekali. Dahinya sobek, darah segar mengucur dan itu membuat Hinata ngeri.

"Kageyama!"

Demi mendengar jeritan pilu Hinata, Sugawara bersama timnya segera maju tanpa memperdulikan perintah Daichi yang menyuruhnya menunggu keadaan.

 _Tidak ada yang perlu ditunggu. Si Gagak Hitam tidak pernah segan pada manusia penunggu!_

 **.**

 **.**

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"Angkat tangan kalian! Kalian telah dikepung! Serahkan diri baik-baik, maka tidak akan ada yang terluka!" Sugawara berteriak lantang, memecah pertempuran Kageyama dan si Gagak Hitam. Suaranya agak bergetar, acungan pistolnya pun tampak ragu-ragu saat melihat sosok bertopeng gagak yang terdiam menatapnya dingin.

" _Oh, si pengkhianat rupanya… Bagaimana kepala polisimu itu? Hubungan kalian baik? Tentu saja tidak sebaik ketika aku menyelamatkanmu dari ketakutan masa kecilmu, ya kan?"_

"Diam! Serahkan diri kalian!" Sugawara menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh karena menahan emosi yang begitu tinggi. "Kalian lindungi Hinata dan bawa ia pergi dari sini." Sugawara memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk mengamankan Hinata yang masih terpaku menatap Kageyama yang tergeletak lemah di hadapan si Gagak Hitam.

Dua polisi maju meminta Hinata mengikuti mereka. Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan kosong. "A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kageyama di sini…" Ucapnya lirih.

Kedua polisi itu tidak mengindahkan Hinata. Mereka tetap mengajak Hinata keluar dari sana. Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Kali ini setengah berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku harus menolongnya! Kageyama, ini semua salahku! Tidak! Tidak!" Hinata meraung kencang saat diseret kedua polisi yang badannya jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

Di dekat kaki si Gagak Hitam, Kageyama menggeram lemah. Ia mencengkeram gelang kaki si Gagak Hitam dan berucap dengan nada kebencian, "KAU PASTI AKAN KUBUNUH, SIALAN!"

Si Gagak Hitam mendengus geli. Ia menyepak tangan Kageyama yang mencengkeram kakinya, lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Jubahnya berkibar di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Berhenti! Atau kutembak!" Sugawara berteriak lagi.

" _Oh?"_ Si Gagak Hitam berbalik sebentar, _"Memangnya kau yang sekarang bisa melakukannya? Hei,_ Silver _?"_ Kemudian sosok itu menghilang di bawah bayangan.

Sugawara mendecih pelan. Tidak menyangka dirinya sekarang begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya saat topeng gagak itu menatap dingin. Pistol _colt-_ nya jatuh dari tangannya yang bergemetar. Rasanya kakinya saat ini tidak sanggup berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk, meratapi ketidakberaniannya.

"Suga!"

Suara Sawamura menjadi yang paling ia benci sekarang. Bukannya apa, ia sudah berjanji pada kepala polisi itu untuk menghancurkan dirinya yang lama dan membangun dirinya yang baru, ia berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat ketika kepala polisinya itu menyelamatkannya dari pidana tembak mati saat ia tertangkap dulu. Tapi sekarang, bahkan mengacungkan senjatanya dengan benar saja ia tidak bisa, bagaimana mau menjadi lebih kuat? Sugawara merasa sangat malu dengan tindakannya.

"Suga! Suga! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat kembali ke mobil, tempat ini tidak aman, Asahi menemukan bom di gedung bagian Timur. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Sawamura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sugawara yang terdiam kaku. Ia bingung dengan pria abu-abu ini, matanya menatap kosong.

"Maaf… Daichi.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa? Cepat kembali ke mobil! Semuanya tinggalkan tempat ini segera!" Sawamura memaksa Sugawara yang dalam keadaan diam untuk berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Kageyama yang pingsan setelah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah dari pelipisnya.

Ledakan besar terjadi sesaat setelah mobil polisi terakhir keluar dari kawasan pabrik tekstil itu. Sawamura menghela napas lega. Tidak ada korban, kecuali Kageyama yang pasti tersulut api amarah. Setelah ini ia harus mengingatkan polisi muda itu untuk berlatih menahan emosinya.

Sugawara yang kali ini satu mobil dengannya menunduk diam. Sawamura bisa mendengar gertakan gigi dari pria abu-abu itu. Sugawara berucap pelan, "Maaf, maafkan aku Daichi.. Maaf.." Ia terus mengatakannya berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Harusnya yang minta maaf itu Kageyama. Duh, sudah berapa kali kubilang padanya untuk menahan emosinya yang begitu tinggi itu?" Sawamura mencoba bergurau. Tersenyum menatap Sugawara yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tapi Daichi-"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memusingkan soal janji aku-ingin-jadi-kuat padaku dulu. Kau sudah menepatinya. Kau kuat sekarang, Suga. Aku tahu itu dan aku percaya itu."

Sugawara tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh mendengar kepala polisinya-ah tidak, penyelamatnya dahulu-berkata bahwa ia sudah menjadi kuat. Ia terisak pelan, matanya kembali bercahaya.

"Maaf, Daichi.. Terima kasih.."

"Hei, jangan minta maaf saat kau mau bilang terima kasih!" Sawamura meninju pelan bahu Sugawara yang tampak lebih rileks sekarang. Kedua pria itu terkekeh bersama. "Ah!" Sawamura menjerit tertahan. "Besok pasti Pers akan sangat banyak bertanya karena gedung tadi meledak. Oh, aku tidak sanggup!"

Sawamura menepuk dahinya. Lalu, keduanya tertawa kembali.

.

.

.

Kageyama bangun dengan kepala yang sakit bukan kepalang. Sejenak matanya berkunang, mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya lampu di atasnya. Refleks, Kageyama meraba kepalanya yang terbalut perban putih, sumber sakit ia temukan di pelipis kanannya yang terluka. Kageyama tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkan luka itu.

Kageyama menoleh ke samping kiri-kanan, pikirannya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kageyama tersentak saat tangan kanannya bergesekkan dengan sesuatu yang halus berwarna oranye menyolok. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari gumpalan oranye itu.

"Hinata..?"

Gumpalan oranye itu bergerak perlahan, wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur diusap Kageyama pelan. Pemuda oranye itu mengigau lemah, alisnya berkerut-kerut, kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Kageyama meringis melihatnya. Rasa sakit yang semula ia rasakan sesaat setelah bangun tadi hilang sepenuhnya.

"Uh.. K-Kageyama?" Hinata beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Kageyama tersentak mengingat dirinya sedang mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut dan tidak menyangka gerakannya membuat si oranye terbangun.

"Kageyama, kau sudah sadar? Kepalamu masih sakit?" Hinata segera khawatir setelah ia menguap sekali. Ia memeriksa Kageyama dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan matanya. Seperti _scanner_.

"Uh, ya. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah sakit?"

Hinata melongo tidak percaya. Kageyama bingung. _Ia pasti kebingungan_ , pikir Hinata di dalam hati. Hinata menarik napas pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bingung, ya? Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kau ingat. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya, bodoh.."

Kageyama meringis, "Aku bukan kau yang sudah sebesar ini tapi masih tetap nekat tidak makan dan tidur karena gila dikejar _deadline_."

"Oh, benar sekali. Aku gila karenanya."

.

.

.

"B-bagaimana ini Daichi, k-kita harus mengatakan apa saat jumpa Pers nanti..?" Asahi mondar-mandir berjalan di depan meja kepala polisinya dengan perasaan gelisah. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap jumpa Pers, ia akan menjadi lebih gelisah dan galau akan banyaknya pertanyaan dan/atau banyaknya _blitz_ yang menyala bersamaan. Sugawara yang sudah hapal sikap dan sifat akan teman besarnya satu ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meringis geli.

"Asahi tenanglah. Kau seperti hendak diadili saja…" Sugawara terkekeh.

"Tapi..!" Asahi menyangkal.

"Suga benar, Asahi. Lagipula seharusnya aku yang gugup, karena aku yang akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Pers, bukan kau. Oh, tapi kalau kau ingin menjawab, waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan-"

"Ah, tentu tidak, _Capt_! Tidak akan! Selamanya!" Sugawara dan Sawamura tergelak mendengar jawaban super tegas dari Asahi.

"Oke, oke baiklah…"

Dari arah pintu kaca yang samar, Tanaka-yang masih sendu karibnya terbaring di rumah sakit karena perbuatan Miya kembar sialan beberapa hari lalu itu-memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi konferensi Pers untuk kawasan pabrik tekstil yang meledak itu akan dimulai.

Sawamura mengangguk, mendahului Sugawara dan Asahi keluar menemui puluhan Pers dengan _blitz_ menyala yang sangat ditakuti Asahi.

.

.

.

"Apakah penyebab pabrik tekstil itu meledak, pak?"

"Baiklah, di sana tim kami, tepatnya tim dari regu Azumane menemukan bom rakitan di salah satu gedung di sayap kanan kawasan pabrik itu. Menurut tim evakuasi yang datang beberapa menit setelah bom meledak, bom tersebut merupakan bom dengan pengendali ledakan dari jauh, dan dampak ledakannya tidak terlalu besar, hanya sekitar kawasan sayap kanan saja. Jadi bisa dipastikan penduduk setempat yang banyak bermukim di kawasan kiri, depan, dan belakang tidak akan terkena dampak ledakannya."

Satu tangan teracung lagi, "Apakah ada motif peletakan bom di sana, pak?"

Sawamura tidak segera menjawab. Keheningan kepala polisi itu membuat beberapa Pers lain yang tidak sabaran segera bertanya tanpa menacungkan tangan. Keadaan sedikit ricuh di sana.

"Mengapa polisi sebelumnya telah datang ke lokasi kejadian? Apakah bom tersebut memang jebakan untuk polisi?"

"Apakah itu teroris?"

"Apakah ledakan tersebut memakan banyak korban, pak?"

"Pak, apakah kejadian ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan suatu organisasi tertentu?"

"Apakah itu Gagak Hitam, pak?"

"Mereka sebelumnya mengirimkan ultimatum di jaringan yang mereka retas, bukan begitu pak?"

 _Blitz_ semakin beringas menyala membuat pandangan sakit. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang begitu banyak membuat kepala Sawamura sedikit pusing. Beberapa anggota polisi turun tangan menenangkan satu-dua Pers yang memaksa menyeruak masuk. Ah, keadaannya bisa dibilang kacau sekarang.

"Pak! Apakah benar Gagak Hitam?"

"Apakah langkah selanjutnya dari kepolisian demi menuntaskan kasus ini, pak?"

"MOHON SEMUANYA TENANG!"

Sawamura menarik napas panjang setelah berteriak cukup lantang di depan Pers yang seketika diam. Kedipan _blitz_ yang menusuk mata sedikit reda. Mulut-mulut setiap orang di sana terkatup. Diam.

"Baik, terima kasih," Sawamura berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ya, benar, kasus meledaknya pabrik tekstil itu memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan organisasi yang sedang kami buru, Gagak Hitam."

 _Blitz_ kembali berkedip, tetapi mulut-mulut para Pers itu tetap terkatup.

"Sebelumnya, Gagak Hitam telah meretas jaringan Negara dan menyebarkan ultimatum lewat video yang mereka bagikan. Dan saya yakin semuanya telah melihat video tersebut hingga selesai dan bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah pemuda yang ditunjukkan si topeng gagak itu diakhir video," Sawamura melirik sekilas Pers yang mengangguk-angguk, "dia adalah anggota kepolisian kami, Kageyama Tobio, yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan perawatan karena kejadian kemarin. Dan, ya benar sekali, kami datang ke kawasan pabrik itu untuk memenuhi tantangan dari si topeng gagak yang menantang rekan kami, Kageyama Tobio untuk datang."

Satu tangan Pers teracung, kali ini Sawamura memintanya untuk tidak menyelanya terlebih dahulu. Pers itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa si topeng gagak menantang rekan kami? Ia ingin melakukan perjanjian damai," Pers yang tadi mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "perjanjian damai apa? Bahwa polisi, pemerintah, dan warga sipil tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka, dan sebagai imbalannya, mereka tidak akan mencampuri urusan polisi dan warga sipil serta pemerintah."

"Apakah kepolisian menyetujuinya?"

Sawamura mendelik ke arah Pers yang tiba-tiba bertanya. "Perundingan tersebut belum mencapai finalnya. Sayangnya rekan kami ini terlalu pendek sumbu amarahnya, sehingga ia sempat beradu tangan dengan mereka. Tetapi tentu saja kami tidak akan membiarkan Gagak Hitam berbuat seenaknya, walaupun nantinya mereka tidak lagi mencampuri urusan kita semua. Kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan tentu saja cukup untuk menghukum mereka. Cukup sekian, konferensi ini bisa dibubarkan."

Sawamura segera meninggalkan ruangan besar itu bersama Sugawara dan Asahi.

Di belakangnya, para Pers yang masih belum puas kembali berteriak-teriak bertanya. Di antara keributan para Pers, tanpa diketahui Sawamura dan bawahannya, seorang pria yang berhasil menyusup dari pandangan polisi yang menahan para Pers berseru lantang,

"Permisi, tetapi kau mengatakan hal yang salah. Bisakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Sugawara yang mendengar suara itu seketika terpatung, bahunya menjadi tegang sekali, ia tidak berani untuk berbalik dan melihat pria yang sudah berdiri di kursi yang barusan diduduki Sawamura tadi. Tidak perlu berbalik pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara itu. Tidak menghiraukan Sugawara yang menjadi pucat, Sawamura dan Asahi menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang yang mereka amat kenal berdiri di sana.

"Selamat siang." Pria misterius yang juga pembunuh kasus pertama Kageyama tersenyum menyeringai. "Selamat bertemu lagi denganku, _Silver_. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"A-Akaashi Keiji.." Asahi bergumam takut.

Sugawara yang sudah mendapati segumpal kecil keberaniannya segera berbalik dan menatap mata kelam yang menatapnya nyalang. Ia memakai semua gumpalan keberaniannya dan berkata lantang, "Mau apa kau mendatangiku lagi? Aku tidak sudi kau ajak masuk lagi ke lubang tikus yang kotor itu."

Akaashi terkekeh mendengar mantan partnernya berkata demikian. "Oh, bukan-bukan. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kepada semua orang di sini, pak kepala polisi yang terhormat, dan juga kau, bahwa.." Akaashi merentangkan tangannya, tersenyum samar,

"..Akulah si Gagak Hitam.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Selamat kembali, para Readers yang sangat saia cintai!

Mungkin ada yang merasa misterinya tidak lagi menegangkan, adakah? Karena saia juga merasa demikian. Entah itu mungkin feel saia mulai hilang perlahan-lahan, ah MAAFKAN SAIA!

Terimakasih banyak selalu karena masih tetap setia, walaupun update gak rutin, dan plot yang mulai turun, dan terutama buat yang waktu itu sumbang ide buat endingnya di review, TERIMA KASIH!

Salam, Usagi.


	12. Chapter 12

Akaashi merentangkan tangannya, tersenyum samar,

"..Akulah si Gagak Hitam.."

 _Tidak, itu pasti bohong._

 _Ya, pasti Akaashi itu sudah gila!_

.

.

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba menipuku!" Sugawara menunjuk pria berwajah tenang itu dengan geram. "Daichi, jangan percaya pada orang licik ini! _Bos_ tidak mungkin dia! Dia hanya pesuruh, sama sepertiku!" Sugawara seketika bungkam, menyadari perkataannya barusan yang kelewat blak-blakan di depan para Pers.

"Oh? Sepertinya ada yang kelepasan bicara?" Akaashi menyeringai.

Sawamura berdehem, "Konferensi Pers ditutup, kami sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, silahkan keluar-"

"Eit," Akaashi menyela lagi, "Sudah kubilang tadi, kau mengatakan hal yang bukan sebenarnya terjadi, pak kepala.."

"Oh begitu? Lantas, kau yang mengetahui semua hal yang benar terjadi, begitu?" Sawamura tidak bermaksud terpancing pada omongan si _Black Angel_ , namun ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Akaashi melanjutkan bicaranya di depan banyak Pers.

"Tentu saja." Akaashi melipat kedua tangannya, "Karena aku si Gagak Hitam, _Bos Gagak Hitam_." Tegasnya sambil tersenyum.

Akaashi berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sawamura. Pers di sekitarnya mendadak memberinya jalan, entahlah. Setelah cukup dekat dengan Sawamura dan tentunya Sugawara, ia berkata dengan suara berat.

"Ya, akulah bos pengganti Gagak Hitam yang kini sekarat karena terlalu lemah."

Akaashi melanjutkan, "Kalian tahu? Aku memboikotnya sesaat sebelum pesan ultimatum dikirimkan peretas kami. Jadi? Jadi, akulah yang mengundang Tobio- _kun_! Ya! Aku yang di sana kemarin malam!"

Sugawara mulai merasa kepalanya pusing mendengar tuturan Akaashi. Rasa-rasanya kepala Akaashi terbentur atau apa? Dia sudah mulai gila rupanya. Memboikot? Menggantikan bosnya yang lama? Hal tergila yang pernah Suga dengar. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada bosnya yang selalu di balik tirai itu? _Ia_ lemah, katanya? _Ia_ sekarat, katanya? Lantas bagaimana Akaashi memboikotnya dengan ratusan pejagal yang menjaga di bawah kaki bosnya yang _agung_ itu?

"Oh, ya. Aku melakukannya bersama kembar kebanggaanku. Atsumu dan Osamu." Seperti bisa membaca jalan pikir Sugawara, Akaashi menyahut santai. "Tidak perlu kecewa, _Silver_. Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu, yang… jaauuuhh kemampuannya dibanding dirimu. Duo kembar itu akan kumasukkan dalam baris depan dan sekaligus kaki tangan bawahanku, resmi. _De facto_."

Sugawara terkekeh, agak bergetar suaranya. "Oh? Baguslah. Setidaknya kau dapat berhenti menemuiku untuk memohon-mohon supaya aku kembali ke sarang ular itu."

"Bagus, _Silver_. Keluarkan saja sumpah serapahmu dan kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dingin serta haus darah korbannya. Atau kau sebenarnya masih ingin bersamaku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hanya orang bodohlah yang sanggup bertahan di ranjau darat semacam komplotan picikmu dan bisa sewaktu-waktu meledak bagai bom waktu."

"Ya, benar sekali. Kami sudah siap _meledak_."

Sugawara seketika merinding. Wartawan dan seluruh orang yang berkumpul di sana mulai berbisik panik. Ya, mereka semua mendengarnya. Gerung ganas mesin kendaraan melaju kencang, mereka menabrak beberapa petugas di gerbang depan sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan memuntahkan belasan orang berjubah hitam membawa senjata api di tangan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sawamura memberi komando kepada seluruh kepala pasukan untuk bersiap dan segera mengamankan Pers yang masih tersisa.

"Semuanya ikut aku! Tetap tenang jangan ada yang panik!" Tanaka menginstruksikan wartawan-wartawan yang wajahnya pias itu untuk mengikutinya keluar lewat pintu darurat.

Dua orang yang terakhir turun dari mobil jip hitam segera mendekat ke Akaashi. Mereka melepas masker berbentuk paruh dari wajahnya. Si kembar Miya. Atsumu dan Osamu. Tanaka yang sempat melihatnya tidak tahan lagi. Demi melihat senyum Atsumu yang sungguh menyebalkan, ia menarik pistol _colt_ -nya dan langsung menodongkannya tepat di depan kedua Miya itu.

"Oh, ya? Kau si botak teman si pendek yang sok berani itu, ya? Bagaimana kabar si _anak kecil_ itu? Apa dia menangis di pangkuan ibunya?"

DOR!

"Tanaka! Tenangkan dirimu!"

Anak peluru meluncur cepat menggores bahu kanan Atsumu. Saking cepatnya hingga menggores jubah sampai mengenai kulitnya. Jubah hitam Atsumu ternodai bercak merah darah.

Atsumu bersiul. "Tidak buruk. Maju!" Akaashi dengan santai menahannya.

"Tanaka tenang!" Sugawara demikian. Dengan cepat menarik Tanaka yang berontak. Sangat ingin menembuskan anak peluru ke kepala Atsumu, sepertinya.

"KAU!" Tanaka menunjuk ke arah muka Atsumu yang menyeringai mengejek. "Kau tidak akan mati sebelum aku yang membunuhmu, sialan!"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan hidup untuk selamanya."

Sugawara telah menarik paksa Tanaka, dibantu Asahi yang pias wajahnya. Sawamura berdiri tegap, matanya nyalang kepada tamu-tamu tak diundang di hadapannya.

"Baiklah," Akaashi berucap santai, "bagaimana jika negosiasinya kita ulang lagi?"

.

.

.

Setengah jam sebelum jumpa Pers di kantor kepolisian. Rumah sakit.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap. Cahaya lampu rumah sakit amat menusuk matanya. Berefek pada kepalanya yang seketika berdenyut kencang. Menyadari sosok yang terbaring beberapa saat lalu tidak ada, Hinata menjerit panik.

"Kageyama ke mana?!"

Sosok yang dipanggil masuk perlahan, terhenti di daun pintu. Demi melihat tingkah Hinata yang menggelitik perutnya, Kageyama terkekeh pelan.

"Wow, tenang bung. Aku hanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, tetapi kau sudah sepanik ini. Kutanya padamu sekali lagi, kau ini bocah yang ketakutan jika ditinggal sendirian atau mahasiswa tahun tua yang kerjanya hanya memohon belas kasihan pada dosennya?"

"Kageya -kurang ajar! Tidak, bukan keduanya. Terima kasih." Hinata merengut sebal.

Kekehan dan godaan Kageyama bungkam seketika saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Sedangkan Hinata masih menggumam kesal dan kembali duduk di bangku kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Kageyama duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, mengetuk layar ponselnya, mengangkat panggilan, mengaktifkan mode _speaker_. Sebelum Kageyama menjawab halo, orang di seberang telepon langsung saja berbicara.

"Kageyama? Apa kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, aku baik, Suga- _san_. Ada apa?"

Terdengar desah lega di ujung sana.

"Syukurlah…" jeda sejenak, "hm, tidak apa-apa Kageyama. Aku hanya khawatir kau belum sadar sejak kemarin. Apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Kata dokter lukanya cukup parah, apa kau ingat hal yang membuatmu pingsan?"

"Tenang saja Suga- _san_. Aku baik. Sangat baik. Yah, meski sewaktu aku bangun tadi rasa sakitnya masih, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak. Dan ya, aku ingat aku kehilangan emosi dan memaksa melawan si Gagak Hitam tetapi aku malah ditimpuk dan pingsan." Kageyama mencoba bergurau.

"Fisik maupun mentalku baik, Suga- _san_. Ah, mungkin tidak jika saat aku kembali aku harus diceramahi Sawamura- _san_.."

Sugawara terkekeh. "Baiklah, kau tetaplah istirahat di sana jika tidak ingin dimaki Daichi. Oh ya, sudah dulu, jumpa Persnya akan dimulai."

Sambungan telepon itu diputus.

"Suga- _san_ itu baik sekali ya..?" Ucapan Hinata mengawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"Begitu? Yah, sejak aku pertama kali masuk akademi polisi, dia orang yang membimbingku, sih. Awalnya dia hanya pengantar materi di kelasku, lalu entahlah sejak kapan kami mulai dekat. Sudah begitu lama, aku lupa."

"Heeh.." Hinata memegang perutnya, lapar. "Kageyama, aku lapar."

"Ya makan lah, bodoh."

"Temani ya? Temani aku beli makan?"

Kageyama memutar matanya dramatis. Lalu beranjak sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya?"

.

.

.

Hinata memandang ngeri nampan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Astaga Kageyama, kupikir rumah sakit harus merekrut koki yang ada di salah satu stasiun televisi itu, deh.."

Kageyama mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat makanan ini, astaga melihatnya saja membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Hinata menunjuk mangkuk sayur sup hambar dan sepiring kentang tumbuk.

"Ho, begitu? Kupikir malah kau seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa makan di kantin rumah sakit ketimbang berjalan keluar di tengah angin dingin yang menusuk tulang."

"Uh, Kageyama kau nggak asyik.."

Keduanya duduk di salah satu meja kecil dengan dua bangku di samping kanan-kirinya. Kageyama tidak mengambil makanan apapun, ia hanya mengambil sekotak susu dengan merek kesukaannya dari _vending machine_. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba menikmati makanan yang dipilihnya yang sepertinya kurang enak di lidah.

"Oh ya, Kageyama setelah ini kau ada _check-up_ dengan dokter, jadi jangan kabur dengan kotak susu kesayanganmu, ya.." Hinata mengunyah kentang tumbuknya. Menodong sendok ke wajah Kageyama.

"Memangnya aku dirimu?"

"Wah!" Suara berisik yang familiar memecah keduanya. Dari arah _counter_ makanan, pemilik suara itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kageyama dan Hinata rupanya! Kalian hebat bisa makan makanan itu, ya?"

"Nishinoya- _san_?"

Nishinoya memang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kageyama, tetapi Kageyama tidak yakin ia akan cepat sekali membaik.

"Oi, oi Kageyama, apa barusan kau meremehkanku?" Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kageyama, Nishinoya melipat tangannya. "Aku bahkan pernah patah tulang gara-gara meloncat seenaknya dari mobil patrol demi mengejar pejambret tas seorang wanita. Dan kau tahu? Berapa lama aku bisa sembuh? Besoknya dokter sudah memperbolehkanku pulang." Ia menunjuk dadanya, bangga.

"Hebat.." Mata Hinata berbinar.

"Tentu saja!" Nishinoya mengambil satu kursi dari meja sebelah. "Lalu, kau kenapa ada di sini?" Ia menunjuk Kageyama dan Hinata dengan dagunya.

"Dia ini ditimpuk pejagal gara-gara kehilangan emosi.." Hinata berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

"Benarkah? Kau baru saja bertugas menjadi anggota polisi dan pada kasus pertamamu kau langsung kena timpuk. Luar biasa!" Nishinoya terbahak. "Jadi, siapa lawanmu?"

"Gagak Hitam."

Senyum Nishinoya luntur seketika, pun dengan tawanya. Dalam sekejap saja matanya menyorot tajam, seolah-olah Gagak Hitam benar ada di hadapannya.

"Cih!" Nishinoya mendecih. "Jika saja aku tak terkurung di bangunan ini, jika saja aku bisa menghindari peluru kembar sialan itu, aku pasti benar-benar sudah menghabisinya saat itu. Miya Atsumu -sial!"

Ketiganya hening. Masing-masing terpaku pada dendam kepada Gagak Hitam. Pada akhirnya Hinata berseru memecahkan keheningan di sekitarnya.

"Yaa.. Nishinoya- _san_ setidaknya karena ada kau gedung kepolisian baik-baik saja! Jadi kau tetap pahlawannya!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan polisi yang setahun lebih tua itu.

"Oh! Kau mengerti sisi kerenku, ya?" Syukurlah Nishinoya kembali tersenyum bangga. Mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab, saling tertawa seperti adik-kakak.

Kageyama tetap diam, menyedot habis kotak susunya. Suara televisi di tengah ruang kantin terdengar jelas. Siaran berita lokal, jumpa Pers di kantor kepolisian. Segera setelah susu kotaknya habis ia pamit kepada Hinata dan Nishinoya.

"Hinata, aku duluan kembali ke kamar. Permisi, Nishinoya- _san_."

"Oh, hm!"

.

.

.

"Kageyama- _san_ , kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini. Fisikmu baik, cedera pada kepalamu juga sudah tidak separah kemarin. Pastikan Kageyama- _san_ istirahat yang cukup dan tidak melakukan hal berat dulu sementara waktu."

"Baik, terima kasih, dokter."

Dokter yang melakukan _check-up_ membereskan peralatannya dan keluar sambil berkata satu-dua hal pada perawat di sebelahnya. Kageyama tidak terlalu mendengarkan, ia segera berkemas. Memikirkan berita di televisi yang sempat didengarnya.

' _DALANG GAGAK HITAM TERUNGKAP. SEORANG PRIA YANG TERDUGA DALANG GAGAK HITAM DATANG PADA KLARIFIKASI PIHAK KEPOLISIAN.'_

Begitu tulisan _headline Breaking News_ di televisi. Kageyama menggeram. Sosok pria yang disebut-sebut dalang itu pria yang amat dikenalnya. Ikal, bermata hitam kelam, berwajah cantik. Akaashi Keiji.

"Kageyama, kau sudah boleh pulang?" Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa wajahnya sedikit panik.

"Ya, aku sudah boleh pulang. Oh ya, Hinata sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang ke apartemen, karena kalau tidak ibumu pasti akan mengomeliku." Kageyama membalas tanpa menatap Hinata. Ia segera berganti pakaian dari seragam pasien menjadi kemeja yang sempat Hinata bawakan dari apartemennya.

"Kau, akan pulang, kan?" Hinata sudah menebak gelagat Kageyama. Ia sempat melihat berita itu bersama Nishinoya tadi. _Headline_ berita yang ditulis di semua _channel_ televisi itu tidak mungkin tidak mengasumsikan Kageyama akan pergi ke kantor kepolisian setelah ini.

"Kageyama. Kau dengar kata dokter tadi? Istirahat. Tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Apa telingamu tuli?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak tuli. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan ke mana? Tentu saja aku mendengar nasehat dokter tadi."

"Kalau begitu! Kau tidak boleh pergi di kantor kepolisian, Kageyama."

Kageyama akhirnya menoleh pada Hinata. Pemuda oranye itu menatapnya tajam seolah bertitah Kageyama tidak boleh melakukan hal yang ia larang. Kageyama mendengus, memalingkan wajah.

"Oh? Siapa yang tahu aku akan pergi ke sana? Dan bukannya di apartemenku?"

"Aku! Aku yang tahu, Kageyama!" Hinata menggenggam gelang tangan Kageyama. Menahannya.

"Ck!" Kageyama menepis genggaman Hinata. "Baik, baik kau benar aku akan ke sana. Lalu apa? Kau mau melarangku? Dan menyuruhku diam saja melihat sepasukan jubah hitam meninvasi kantor kepolisian?"

"Bukan -Kageyama!"

Kageyama sudah berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit. Dalam sekejap sudah berada di halaman parkir yang lengang. Hinata yang mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan pemuda hitam itu tetap bersikeras melarang Kageyama untuk pergi.

"Minggir." Kageyama menatap tajam Hinata. "Kubilang minggir dari hadapanku, bodoh."

"Tidak, sampai kau berjanji tidak akan pergi ke kantor kepolisian."

"Baik, aku berjanji. Sekarang minggir."

"Tidak."

"Astaga! Minggir dari hadapanku, Hinata Shouyo!"

Kageyama mendecak sebal. Ia tahu ia takkan pernah bisa melawan Hinata. Sekeras apapun usahanya. Hinata memang tipe menyebalkan yang terlalu egois. Mau lari juga tidak bisa. Fisiknya tidak terlalu mendukung untuk lari dari rumah sakit ke kantor kepolisian -tidak, yang melakukan hal itu pun akan dicap gila. Kageyama mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi.

"Baik! Baik, sekarang maumu apa!?"

"Kita kembali ke apartemenmu, Kageyama."

.

.

.

Kageyama duduk di sofa dengan gusar. Cokelat panas yang dibuatkan Hinata untuknya sudah mendingin. Berkali-kali decakkan terlontar dari lidahnya, dan berkali-kali matanya menyorot tak suka pada ulangan berita yang sempat menjadi topik utama perbincangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata yang baru selesai mencuci gelas cokelat panasnya menyambar _remote_ televisi dari tangan Kageyama dengan kasar.

"Woi –apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Hinata mengambil setoples kacang dari meja kopi kecil di sebelahnya, menatap tak bersalah, "Apa? Aku ingin nonton acara lawak yang biasanya. Ini sudah jadwalnya. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Lalu ia meraup segenggam kacang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kageyama menggeram sebal, "Ini apartemen **ku**. Televisi **ku**!" dan mencoba merebut kembali _remote_ yang tidak sempat Hinata ungsikan dari Kageyama.

"Ih! Pantas saja mukamu seram setiap hari, rupanya kau kekurangan asupan lawakan, ya? Kasihan sekali dirimu, Kageyama- _kun_?"

"Sialan-!" Kageyama pasrah dengan _remote_ yang kembali berpindah tangan ke Hinata. Ia membanting bantal ke sofa dan pergi menjauh. Entahlah, ke kamarnya mungkin? Hinata tidak terlalu peduli. Pemuda oranye itu terus menggilas kacang-kacang dengan giginya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya! Memang dipikir ini apartemen siapa?" Dari jauh Hinata terkikik geli mendengar suara Kageyama yang samar-samar.

Tanpa diketahui Kageyama, Hinata memindahkan saluran televisi kembali pada tayangan berita soal jumpa Pers itu. Volume suara ia kecilkan. Komentator berita sedang bercakap-cakap membahas kejadian lima belas menit yang lalu dengan seorang pria yang diketahui adalah tokoh masyarakat setempat.

" _Jadi, bagaimana pendapat bapak tentang penyerangan terbuka yang dilakukan Gagak Hitam kali ini? Apakah ada maksud tertentu?"_

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah kamera dan berseru tegas, _"Siapapun kalian, disebut Gagak Hitam atau kelompok teroris apapun! Dengarkan saya! Saya tidak tahu apa yang kalian cari, tetapi! Dengan kalian dan paham radikal kalian, menyakiti orang-orang, lansia, anak-anak, kalian benar-benar gila! Jadi walaupun kalian membela diri dengan alasan akan mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik dengan paham kalian, saya dan masyarakat tidak akan pernah terpengaruh! Tidak akan! Camkan itu! Kami tidak sedikitpun takut pada kalian!"_

Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Menonton berita memang bukan hobinya, tetapi mendengar tuturan pria itu kenapa rasanya ia menggigil sekaligus berkeringat? Ia melirik pintu kamar Kageyama yang tertutup rapat, takut-takut Kageyama akan memergokinya yang sedang melihat tayangan berita. Sedikit rasa khawatir dan bersalah menelusupi hatinya karena melarang Kageyama pergi, walaupun ia tahu Kageyama sangat ingin pergi.

"Maaf, Kageyama." Gumamnya pelan.

Hinata mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke kamar Kageyama untuk melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu. Dari pintu yang membisu, Hinata mengetuk pelan. Mencoba memantabkan hati untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tidak ada jawaban dari ketukan kedua Hinata. Hinata menarik napas, menghembuskannya.

"Kageyama, aku harus minta maaf padamu." Hening terus menyapanya. "Maaf aku egois tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi.."

"Aku.. aku.. maaf aku sudah membohongimu…" Lama-lama Hinata merasa ganjil dengan hening yang begitu lama ini. Seolah-olah Kageyama tidak benar-benar ada di dalam kamarnya.

Hinata berpikir kemungkinan terburuk. Kageyama benar masuk kamarnya tadi, kan? Ia dengar sendiri pintunya ditutup rapat sambil si muka seram itu mengomel-ngomel padanya. Kemungkinan buruk itu lantas membuat Hinata segera membuka pintu abu-abu itu dan menemukan tidak ada Kageyama di sana. Kosong.

Hinata memeriksa balkon yang tirainya terbuka. Hinata hampir tertawa getir saat mengingat bahwa kamar Kageyama berada di lantai ke sekian puluh. Tidak mungkin ia loncat, kan? Ya, tidak mungkin. Karena yang Hinata temukan di balkon adalah tukang _cleaning service_ apartemen itu yang tersenyum kaku padanya.

"Ah, anu… teman anda tadi memaksa menaiki _lift_ kecilku untuk turun ke bawah. Anu, apa dia sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak bisa menaiki _lift_ yang ada di dalam?"

"Sialan kau Kageyama!"

Hinata buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** __

 **A/N**

Yey, bagian akhir sedikit ngereceh! www

Duh, saia ini punya penyakit apa ya kadang-kadang ide itu udah ada, niat ada, tapi gak pernah kelarin ini? Beneran ini pengen tamat di sini, tapi kok gak sesuai plot line awal? pengen loncat dari apartemennya Kags aja kalo kayak gini T.T

Seneng deh bisa ngasih banyak scene KageHina di sini dan ngasih line ke bang Noya, yaampun. Seneng juga karena kalian masih setia nunggu. Kadang saia pengen peluk cium kalian satu persatu xD

Akhir kata terima kasih karena sudah mampir di chapter ini!

Salam, Usagi.


	13. Chapter 13

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

 **10 tahun yang lalu.**

Lorong putih itu lengang. Pemuda tanggung yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca menangis sambil sesekali meninju tembok dan dadanya yang perih bergantian. Seorang wanita di sebelah si pemuda juga tak hentinya mendesahkan nama yang berada di dalam ruangan. Semua isakan pilu itu disaksikan seorang pemuda tanggung lainnya yang terus mengelusi punggung kawannya yang sedang berduka itu.

"Hei, Kageyama…"

Tangisan pemuda yang hampir reda kembali terdengar nyaring di sepanjang lorong ketika raga di dalam ruangan yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi ditutup selembar kain putih. Untuk terakhir kalinya mereka menatap wajah pucat yang tampak damai, tertidur nyaman di dipan.

"Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku yakin ayahmu tidak ingin melihatmu seperti sekarang ini…"

"Hei Kageya-!"

Wajah pemuda yang sembab itu menoleh, menampilkan wujudnya yang tak karuan. Sorot kekecewaan terpancar terang dari matanya."Hinata…" panggilnya.

"Maaf, aku akan tetap mengikuti impian masa kecilku. Aku akan menjadi seorang polisi."

"Tapi-!"

Pemuda oranye dalam balutan _gakuran_ hitam itu mendecih. Geram melihat sahabat karibnya yang begitu gila menderita. Ayahmu baru saja meninggal, hei! Hinata ingin sekali menampar wajah Kageyama dan meneriakkan kalimat itu hingga bergema di lorong rumah sakit.

" _Ayahmu yang polisi itu baru saja meninggal, Kageyama!"_

" _Ayahmu yang dulunya kau bangga-banggakan baru saja kehilangan nafas terakhirnya!"_

" _Dan kau masih ingin melanjutkan mimpimu bahkan setelah kau menangis mengetahui ayahmu terbunuh dalam menjalankan tugas?"_

" _Kau benar gila Kageyama…"_

Kageyama dalam balutan pakaian yang sama dengan Hinata mendadak berbalik menatap Hinata yang geram padanya. Matanya tegas dan tajam, tetapi jauh di dalam penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Hinata mengusap wajahnya begitu ditatap oleh Kageyama.

"Apa?" Ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kau berencana melarangku untuk masuk akademi polisi karena ayahku gagal pada tugasnya, lebih baik kau tidak perlu menemuiku lagi, Hinata. Karena aku tetap akan masuk ke sana. Bukan. Ini bukan soal bagaimana aku menyikapi kematiannya yang aku sendiri bahkan masih tidak percaya, tapi ini impianku sejak kecil, Hinata. Sedari dulu aku mengangguminya dan profesinya. Sedari dulu aku bertekad menjadi polisi keadilan sepertinya. Sedari dulu aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan janjiku, Hinata…"

"Kageyama…" Hinata menatap nanar, "Bahkan kawan polisi ayahmu saja tidak bisa melindungi ayahmu. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan kau menjadi polisi kau bisa menyelamatkan impian ayahmu yang tersisa?!" Hinata berteriak membuat seorang suster menegurnya.

"Kau… Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku tak mencobanya?!" Kageyama memukul tembok sekali lagi, kemudian beralih mengacak dan mencengkeram rambutnya.

Hinata melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kageyama pada rambutnya, "Kumohon kali ini saja Kageyama. Jangan jadi anggota polisi…"

.

.

.

 **Setelah insiden penyerangan di gedung kepolisian.**

Hinata meletakkan gelas cokelat panasnya di meja dapur. Keadaan begitu sunyi saat Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Kageyama.

"Kageyama, aku minta maaf.."

Ketukan kedua pun tidak digubris pemilik apartemen.

"Maafkan aku yang seenaknya melarangmu.. ah, dari dulu aku sering melarangmu macam-macam, Kageyama.."

Ketukan ketiga Hinata mulai merasa cemas.

"Kageyama kau masih di sana..?"

Perlahan kenop pintu diputar Hinata. Bagai dalam film horror, Hinata membuka takut-takut pintu itu. Meilhat dalam isinya, Hinata merasakan kakinya lumpuh sejenak.

Kageyama tidak ada di sana.

Tirai balkon kamar terbuka. Hinata berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang sempat mampir di pikirannya dan berusaha tertawa karena apartemen Kageyama berada di belasan lantai dari tanah. Tidak mungkin ia terjun, kan?

"Ah, anu… teman anda tadi memaksa menaiki _lift_ kecilku untuk turun ke bawah. Anu, apa dia sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak bisa menaiki _lift_ yang ada di dalam?"

… _kan?_

.

.

.

" _Kageyama, kau bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali!"_

" _Maaf Kageyama, maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku!"_

" _Maaf Kageyama, seharusnya aku tidak terbawa emosi akan kematian ayahmu dan melakukan hal itu.."_

" _Kageyama, maaf… aku menyesal.."_

" _Maaf karena aku sudah menjadi Gagak Hitam…"_

.

.

.

"Cih!"

Di hadapan Sawamura, Sugawara dan Asahi, Akaashi berjalan anggun diikuti belasan orang berjubah hitam-hitam. Miya bersaudara berjalan di sisi kanan-kiri Akaashi. Wajah Akaashi yang cantik seperti wanita itu tersenyum dingin kala topengnya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Berhenti di sana!" Sugawara memasang pistolnya. Menghardik Akaashi.

Masih dengan senyum dingin menghiasi wajah, Akaashi melirik Miya Atsumu di kirinya. Seakan mengerti tatapan Akaashi, Atsumu berjalan ke arah Sugawara. M16 kebanggaannya perlahan teracung, bibirnya menunjuk ketiga polisi tepatnya ke arah Sugawara. Sejenak menjilat bibirnya, Atsumu menarik pelatuk M16-nya.

Anak peluru melesat, mengenai udara kosong. M16 milik Miya Atsumu terlempar satu meter. Atsumu sontak menoleh nyalang pada pemilik tangan yang berani-beraninya melempar M16 kesayangannya.

"Kurang ajar-!"

"Halo, Miya Atsumu- _san_. Maaf, kurasa bayi kecilmu salah sasaran."

"Oh?"

Akaashi menatap terkejut seseorang yang baru saja datang. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia menghentikan Osamu yang ingin membantu kembarannya.

"Jangan, Osamu. Biarkan mereka bernostalgia dulu." Akaashi menunjuk pemuda yang baru datang. "Halo, Kageyama- _kun_! Kau sudah baikan?"

Kageyama menyeringai, "Ya, tentu saja. Berkat kalian aku menjadi lebih cepat sembuh."

Atsumu melayangkan tinju kanannya pada Kageyama. Ditangkis dengan cepat oleh si objek, sementara tangan kiri Atsumu mengambil pistol cadangan. Dengan sigap tangan Kageyama yang menangkis serangannya tadi Atsumu ambil dan menguncinya di punggung sang empunya. Merasa tersudut, Kageyama hendak memukul perut Atsumu menggunakan sikunya tetapi segera dihentikannya karena pistol cadangan Atsumu kini sudah bertengger di kepalanya.

"Diam sebentar ya, Tobio- _kun_. Atau jika tidak, bayi keduaku tidak segan menyakitimu…"

"Dasar rubah licik!"

Dalam beberapa detik saat Atsumu dan Kageyama saling melayangkan tinju, Sugawara melesat cepat menembakkan peluru untuk mengalihkan perhatian Akaashi dan dengan tidak mengurangi kecepatan, Sugawara melumpuhkan Osamu dan membuang senjatanya. Kemampuannya melumpuhkan korban saat di Gagak Hitam tetap ia miliki, tidak pudar sama sekali. Malah terlihat sangat berkilauan. Sugawara sangat berterimakasih pada Sawamura yang selalu meneguhkan hatinya, mengatakan bahwa kemampuannya sangat berguna bagi kepolisian.

"Miya Atsumu, lepaskan Kageyama atau adikmu akan kupatahkan tulang-tulangnya."

Osamu yang terkunci tidak dapat bergerak. Entah teknik kuncian apa yang menjadi keahlian Sugawara, tapi teknik itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan sulit dibuka menurut Osamu. Akaashi yang melihat anak buahnya dilumpuhkan Sugawara hanya menatap datar, seolah hal itu bukan masalah besar.

Alih-alih melepaskan Kageyama, Atsumu malah tertawa lebar.

"Puh… Hahahaha! Apa kau bilang, _Silver-san_? Lepaskan Tobio? Kupatahkan tulang adikmu? Hahahaha!" Atsumu menyeringai, "Jangan bercanda."

Seketika tubuh Sugawara menggigil. Tengkuknya serasa ditimpa es. Namun ia mencoba tetap mengunci Osamu dengan lebih kuat.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau mematahkan dia. Terserah. Tapi, melepaskan Tobio? Hm, aku rasa aku harus menolaknya. Karena Tobio lumayan menarik, jadi boleh kan aku meminjamnya sebentar untuk bermain-main?" Atsumu melirik Kageyama yang menggeram marah.

" _Saudaranya sendiri dalam bahaya tetapi ia tidak peduli? Astaga, Gagak Hitam mulai semakin menjadi-jadi gilanya…"_

Sugawara tidak jadi mematahkan tulang tangan Osamu. Ia melepaskan Osamu, tetapi dengan cepat ia menotok Osamu tepat di empat titik. _Zap, zap, zap, zap!_ Dan dalam sekejap, Osamu jatuh bagai jerapah kehilangan tulangnya. Tanaka yang masih bersiaga tadi segera meringkus Osamu.

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya, _Silver-san_? Hingga tidak berani mematahkan tulang adikku tercinta?" Atsumu mengeratkan kunciannya pada Kageyama, "aku sangat kecewa, padahal kau panutanku untuk masuk Gagak Hitam."

"Ya, kau benar-benar panutanku… semua gerakanmu selalu kukagumi sedari dulu…"

"Oh ya? Baiklah, aku merasa senang karena mempunyai fans kecil.."

"Aku begitu hapal dengan semua gerakanmu, _Silver-san_ … dan kau tahu apa keinginan terbesarku? Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa melakukan hal sepertimu."

Atsumu mengendurkan kunciannya pada Kageyama. Sontak Kageyama segera membebaskan diri dari Atsumu. Bukannya marah, Atsumu malah semakin menyeringai kesenangan.

"Dan faktanya _Silver-san_ … ternyata aku pun bisa melakukan hal yang kau lakukan dulu! Hebat kan?"

Dengan lebih cepat daripada Sugawara, Atsumu menotok Kageyama tepat di empat titik seperti yang dilakukan Sugawara kepada Osamu. Bagai jerapah kehilangan tulangnya, Kageyama jatuh ke tanah setelah menerima totokan Atsumu.

Atsumu mengarahkan pitol cadangannya kepada jantung Kageyama yang tidak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya ia jilat sekali lagi, kemudian tersenyum, "Maaf Tobio- _kun_ , lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi…"

DOR!

"Argh!"

Darah terciprat mengenai kaus Kageyama. Jantungnya serasa jatuh ke perutnya saat bahunya terkena peluru Atsumu. Tidak, tunggu. Walaupun jantung Kageyama serasa mau copot, jantungnya tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Lantas darah apa yang -?

"Argh!"

Atsumu meringis melihat darah mengucur dari nadi tangannya. Ia menatap geram pada acungan pistol di tangan Sawamura. Kepala polisi itu menatapnya dingin, aura intimidasinya begitu kuat sampai-sampai Atsumu bergetar dan jatuh terduduk melihatnya.

"Kau..!" Atsumu menggeram.

Asahi segera menyepak pistol cadangan Atsumu dan meringkusnya. Ia membawa Atsumu menjauh ke tempat Tanaka dan Osamu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Sempat ada perlawanan dari Atsumu, namun entah karena hal apa Asahi kembali menunjukkan aura intimidasi Sawamura dan membuat Atsumu diam tidak berkutik.

Sawamura mengisi ulang pistolnya. Dengan tatapan yang sama ia bertanya kepada Akaashi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bermain-mainnya?"

.

.

.

Bus yang penuh sesak membuat Hinata geram. Ditambah pula jalanan yang entah apa sebabnya menjadi macet tak terkira. Oh ayolah, kalau seperti ini ia takkan bisa sampai tepat waktu sebelum Kageyama terpelatuk lagi emosinya. Ia tak ingin kawannya itu terluka lagi karena emosinya yang mudah meledak. Ia tidak ingin kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu kembali terulang.

Bayang-bayang Kageyama yang tidak terkontrol emosinya karena kematian ayahnya yang begitu menoreh luka di hati pemuda _blueberry_ itu membuat Hinata kembali sedih. Bahkan kini kaca bus tampak memutarkan ulang kejadian saat Kageyama memukuli sejumlah anggota polisi yang diutus membawa kabar duka itu ke rumahnya.

.

" _Kalian polisi tidak becus! Mentang-mentang ayahku hanya anggota biasa, kalian tidak mau menyelamatkannya!?"_

" _Bukan begitu Nak Tobio, ayahmu –"_

" _Berisik! Polisi macam apa kalian!?"_

.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ikut merasakan kesakitan yang sama saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu, kehilangan orang yang kau sayang apalagi figur ayah sangatlah berat. Belum lagi sosok yang kita anggap pahlawan, yang kita kagumi, sosoknya, pekerjaannya yang begitu luar biasa di mata seorang anak harus pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkan luka menganga yang begitu dalam.

Ia tahu, ketika Kageyama dengan semangat membanggakan ayahnya sang polisi keadilan dan janjinya untuk menjadi kuat seperti polisi idamannya itu seketika hancur saat kabar duka itu sampai di depan rumah kecilnya.

Ia tahu betul, ibu Kageyama yang semakin hari semakin kurus melihat putranya kehilangan sosok di hatinya selalu mengatakan,

" _Tobio, kau harusnya bangga karena ayah pergi karena menunaikan tugasnya sebagai polisi keadilan. Lihat, sampai napas terakhirnya ia tetap tersenyum karena berhasil menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang sangat keren itu, Tobio…"_

Pun Hinata juga tahu, bagaimana anak-anak seperti mereka berdua dapat menerima fakta yang begitu menyakitkan itu?

Tetapi, setelah semua yang Hinata rasa mengerti tentang Kageyama, ternyata masih ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Setelah semua kesedihan dan luka yang di dapat Kageyama, yang juga ikut Hinata rasakan, ternyata Kageyama masih ingin melanjutkan impian kecilnya menjadi polisi keadilan.

Hinata serasa bingung. Pikiran-pikirannya saling berkecamuk. Bukannya ayah Kageyama meninggal karena pekerjaannya? Bukannya Kageyama begitu sedih dan menderita? Bukankah Kageyama membenci pekerjaan polisi? Kenapa Kageyama masih mau mengambil pekerjaan yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya?

Hinata benar-benar bingung.

Bahkan pertengkaran mereka tentang boleh tidaknya masuk akademi polisi terus berdengung kencang di kepala Hinata.

.

" _Kenapa Kageyama? Kenapa kau masih mau menjadi polisi?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak berhak memutuskan hidupku."_

" _Kau tidak ingat ayahmu meninggal karenanya?!"_

" _Hinata! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku? Terserah aku mau jadi polisi atau gelandangan, terserah aku!"_

.

Kepala Hinata semakin berat untuk mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. Pada waktu itu Kageyama benar. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kageyama. Ia seenaknya sendiri mengambil kesimpulan dan seenaknya memutuskan Kageyama tidak boleh menjadi polisi. Ia punya hal yang terlewat dari memahami Kageyama. Dan ia tidak menyadari hal itu sepuluh tahun lalu.

Rasa sabar. Menerima. Memaafkan.

Ketiganya yang luput dari perhatian Hinata. Hinata tidak sadar, Kageyama telah mempunyai ketiga hal baik tersebut. Ia hanya melihat kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekecewaan Kageyama saja. Dan tanpa sadar, malah ia termakan oleh emosi masa lalu itu. Jika Hinata bisa kembali ke waktu yang lalu, ia ingin menghentikan dirinya yang dulu berbuat sembrono.

Menjadi dalang Gagak Hitam.

Itulah hal yang paling ia sesalkan. Sampai sekarang, Hinata sebenarnya ingin menangis setiap kali Kageyama mendapat masalah karena organisasinya. Ia tidak tahu dampaknya akan sebesar ini. Membuat Kageyama pontang-panting terluka kembali karena mengurusi apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini. Hinata menyesal. Sangat.

Hinata dulu berpikir hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyadarkan Kageyama bahwa polisi itu tidak berguna, tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan keadilan, semua itu hanya fiksi anak-anak. Namun setelah melihat keteguhan hati Kageyama mulai dari masuk akademi, menjadi lulusan terbaik, dan mengurusi kasus Gagak Hitam, Hinata mulai melihat bahwa kelakuannyalah yang masih seperti bocah. Kemudian dari situ ia belajar menerima kenyataan, belajar rasa sabar, dan memaafkan dari seorang Kageyama Tobio. Astaga, teman masa kecilnya yang sungguh polos dan tulus hatinya itu.

Maka Hinata bertekad menyudahi perbuatannya. Ia berniat membubarkan oraganisasinya itu.

Sayang disayang, ia malah dikira pengkhianat dan diancam dibunuh oleh kaki tangannya sendiri, Akaashi. Pria berwajah cantik itu membelotnya bersama si kembar Miya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Akaashi tahu masa lalu Hinata dan Kageyama, dan mengancam Hinata akan menyakiti Kageyama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia bersedia menyerahkan apapun yang Akaashi minta namun ia mohon untuk tidak menyakiti Kageyama. Akaashi tersenyum samar sambil mengatakan ia ingin kekuasaan Gagak Hitam. Hinata tahu sudah lama Akaashi mengincar posisinya, dan Hinata akui pria ini sangat licik. Hinata tidak mau menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada orang seperti Akaashi. Namun bagaimanapun ancaman Akaashi tidak main-main. Bahkan Kageyama sempat hampir diracuni saat bertemu Akaashi di kafe. Maka, secara terpaksa Hinata memutuskan mundur dari kekuasaannya dan menyerahkannya pada Akaashi.

Jika kau pikir masalah sudah selesai dan tamat, maka salah besar. Kembali Hinata menyesali pilihannya yang kelewat naïf. Setelah diberi kekuasaan dengan berbagai kesepakatan, Akaashi dengan beraninya melanggar semuanya. Akaashi tetap menyakiti Kageyama. Oh, Hinata mengapa kau sebodoh ini?

Sekarang kaki tangannya sudah tidak ada lagi, lantas bagaimana ia dapat menghajar wajah cantik pria licik itu? Seenaknya melanggar kesepakatan. Hinata benar-benar muak padanya. Meminta tolong pada mantan anak buah kesayangannya, Sugawara? Tidak. Sama saja membeberkan rahasianya.

Kau berpikir dengan membeberkan semuanya maka masalah selesai? Tidak juga. Justru kau akan ditangkap, tidak ada yang mau membantumu, dan masalah dengan Akaashi tidak akan pernah selesai. Namun, bagaimana dengan Kageyama? Mungkinkah kawannya itu bisa membantunya? Atau malah membencinya? Sejujurnya Hinata rela dimusuhi Kageyama, asalkan pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Asalkan Kageyama tidak menderita lagi, ia puas dengan keputusan memberitahu Kageyama bahwa ialah dalang Gagak Hitam.

Ya. Hinata mengeratkan kepalan jemarinya. Ya! Keputusannya telah bulat. Ia akan segera memberitahukan rahasianya pada Kageyama.

.

.

.

" _Tidak lagi…"_

Hinata jatuh terduduk di tanah paving. Tiba-tiba saja lututnya bergemetar hebat saat alat visualnya menangkap wajah Kageyama dalam balutan pakaian penuh darah.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. jangan lagi.."

Dalam sisa kekuatannya, Hinata berusaha bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri kawannya itu. Kageyama yang sedang mencoba duduk setelah efek totokan Atsumu hilang mendadak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata. Ia pikir temannya ini masih di apartemennya, menonton acara lawak.

"Kageyama..!"

"Hinata? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hinata yang sudah berdiri patah-patah di depan Kageyama berseru dengan suara bergetar. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi tidak bilang-bilang? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa memahamimu, Kageyama!?"

Kageyama bingung dengan kawannya yang menjerit-jerit kesal. Kalau Hinata marah karena ia kabur, oke, itu masuk akal. Tapi soal, 'membicarakan sesuatu' dan 'memahami' Kageyama tidak paham maksud Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu..?"

"Wah! Suatu kejutan kau datang saat pesta baru saja dimulai!" Akaashi mendadak berseru lantang. Tangannya terulur keduanya. Matanya tajam menatap Hinata.

Hinata awalnya tidak memerdulikan kata-kata Akaashi, ia malah membantu Kageyama berdiri. Akaashi cukup sebal karena kata-katanya tidak digubris, lalu ia menambahkan kata yang membuat Hinata dan semua orang di sana mematung.

"Suatu kehormatan, Bos…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Selamat datang di chapter 13, selamat berbelan-eh..

Tidak banyak yang ingin saia ungkapkan di sini, tapi saia hanya ingin bilang maaf karena update yang selalu tidak tentu, saia sudah berusaha mati-matian menumbuhkan niat dan ide untuk setiap chapter. Maafkan saia…

Baidewei, apakah ada yang ingin menyleding Akaashi? Kok tampaknya dia semakin menyebalkan?

Ya sudah, pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 13! Sampai bertemu chapter depan!

 **Salam, Usagi.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Suatu kehormatan, Bos…"

Semua mata memandang Akaashi dan Hinata bergantian. Pikiran mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Bos..?_

.

' **Gagak Hitam'**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **Gagak Hitam © MiracleUsagi**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime**

 **.**

 **Warning : Out of Character, missed TYPO(s), Alternate Universe, menggunakan kata dan kalimat yang melenceng dari KBBI, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **.**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya mengambil kebahagiaan semata karena telah menyiksa karakter favoritnya.**

 **.**

 **DLDR/Enjoy!**

.

 **The Last Chapter**

.

.

"Apa maksudmu orang jahat? Aku bukan bosmu…" Hinata sedang tidak berminat menanggapi celotehan Akaashi sebenarnya. Pikirannya masih kalut oleh rasa bersalah dan iba terhadap Kageyama. Pemuda oranye itu hanya menatap datar Akaashi.

"Aduh, aduh! Kau sungguh bos yang kejam! Masa' anak buahmu sendiri tidak kau anggap?" Akaashi tidak terlihat ingin mengakhiri godaannya pada Hinata. Pria itu semakin menunjukkan ekspresi memelas karena merasa tidak dianggap.

Kageyama mengernyit bingung. Ada apa ini? Begitu maksud tatapannya. Begitu pula dengan Sawamura, sama bingungnya. Sedangkan Sugawara terlihat syok mendengar penuturan Akaashi barusan. Akaashi kembali berceloteh mengenai Hinata yang terlalu kejam karena menyuruhnya dan si kembar melaksanakan misi seorang diri. Perlahan Kageyama menoleh, menatap lamat wajah Hinata yang tegang.

"Hinata… kau mengenalnya..?"

"Tentu saja Bos mengenalku! Akulah kaki tangannya setelah si _Silver_ pengkhianat itu berontak." Akaashi memotong ucapan Kageyama dan menunjuk Sugawara seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunjukkan kesalahan temannya. "Oh, ayolah Bos, masa' kau tidak ingat lagu ciptaanmu itu? Aku sangat menggemarinya, lho…"

"Hinata… hoi! Bodoh kau dengar aku?"

" _Lihat, aduh lihatlah! Si Gagak Hitam! Lihat, aduh lihatlah! Dia mengawasimu!_ Ayo, Bos apa kelanjutannya?" Akaashi menyenandungkan lagu yang sama dengan yang dinyanyikan oleh pelaku-pelaku kasus Gagak Hitam sebelumnya.

"Hinata!?"

Kageyama semakin tidak sabaran. Ayolah, kalau kau bukan bosnya katakanlah sesuatu jangan diam saja! Begitu kiranya maksud tatapan Kageyama. Di samping Sawamura, Sugawara mengelap peluh kesekian yang jatuh membasahi pelipisnya. Ia juga sama penasarannya dengan Kageyama. Jika itu benar, berarti selama ini ia telah menerima perintah dari si pemuda oranye itu?

"Hinata bodoh, katakan sesuatu!"

" _Si Gagak Hitam muncul, di tengah malam. Melihat penyesalannya, ia mulai mengacungkan pisaunya…_ "

Kageyama mundur tidak percaya. Bibirnya menganga tidak percaya, matanya sempurna membola. Hinata tahu lagu itu, ia tahu kelanjutannya. Kageyama menatap pemuda oranye yang bergetar bibirnya demi melanjutkan setiap baris lirik.

" _Demi yang dikasihinya, si Gagak Hitam! Rela meninggalkan sarangnya, diterkam kesendirian!_ "

Hinata menoleh menatap Kageyama dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam. "Kageyama, maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

Jika kemarin-kemarin Kageyama tidak memakan makanan rumah sakit, mungkin situasi sekarang adalah yang lebih buruk dari makanan rumah sakit.

Di hadapannya sekarang, Hinata, pemuda oranye kawannya itu dengan bibir bergetar dan bulir air mata berjatuhan menyanyikan sebaris lagu maskot organisasi yang tengah diburunya. Mungkin itu terlihat biasa jika kau melupakan fakta bahwa, kelanjutan lagu tersebut tidak pernah dipublikasikan di manapun, kecuali memang Hinata yang menciptakan lagu itu untuk menakut-nakuti khalayak umum.

Dan Kageyama tahu, Hinata tidak sedang mengarang-ngarang lirik lanjutan lagu maskot itu. Dan melihat ekspresi Akaashi, pria itu terlihat menikmati suara bergetar Hinata yang menyanyikan baris lanjutannya. Besar kemungkinan apa yang dikatakan Akaashi adalah benar.

"Bohong… katakan padaku semuanya hanya kebohonganmu, Hinata!" Kageyama mencengkeram kerah baju Hinata. Si objek cengkeraman hanya terdiam menatap Kageyama dengan perasaan bersalah.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Semuanya begitu absurd. Serasa kepala Kageyama dihantam ribuan palu bertuliskan fakta-fakta yang harus ia telan sekarang juga. Semua orang di sana menatap pemuda oranye yang tengah terisak itu tidak percaya. Sugawara apa lagi. Baginya Hinata sudah seperti adiknya yang ia kasihi, tetapi ternyata adiknya itu yang telah menjerumuskannya ke dalam lingkup organisasi kelam di atas nama Gagak Hitam.

"Kageyama, kau tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan denganmu itu?" Hinata mengusap air mata yang barusan turun melewati ujung hidungnya. "Hal ini, Kageyama. Dia benar. Aku Bosnya… maafkan aku.."

Demi mendengar kalimat Hinata, Kageyama mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai jatuh terguling menimpa tanah paving. Satu tinju Kageyama layangkan pada pipi kiri Hinata yang basah air mata. Hinata hanya diam, tidak merasa mengapa jika Kageyama marah dan terus memukulinya hingga mati.

"Tidak! Katakan padaku kau hanya berbohong, Hinata! Katakan, atau aku terpaksa memukulimu!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang bengkak dan berdarah. "Aku tidak masalah dipukuli olehmu, Kageyama. Karena itu faktanya…"

BUGH!

"Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya? Kau bohong padaku, Hinata! Bohong!"

Hinata menerima tinju Kageyama bertubi-tubi. Wajah pemuda oranye itu beratakan. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, dan matanya bengkak. Ia tetap diam, menerima semua pukulan emosi dari Kageyama. Hingga di tinju kesekian, Hinata menghentikan tinju Kageyama dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa Kageyama. Dulu aku juga sepertimu, penuh emosi. Apalagi saat kematian ayahmu. Aku begitu terpukul. Beliau sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Dan beliau meninggalkan putranya yang begitu rapuh sepertimu Kageyama. Aku mengerti kesedihanmu waktu itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, kau yang begitu rapuh mendadak begitu kuat dan teguh hatinya. Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ayahmu saja masih merasa jengkel dan menimbun dendam pada anggota polisi yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu. Sedang kau, Kageyama, kau tiba-tiba bisa begitu tabah menerima kematian ayah terkasihmu lebih daripada aku.

"Sejujurnya aku pun bingung dengan perasaanku. Kenapa aku cemburu denganmu? Beliau kan ayahmu, kenapa aku yang terbawa emosi? Kemudian aku sadar, itu adalah perasaan terburuk, perasaan yang membuatku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa polisi sebegitu tidak bergunanya di mataku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bukti itu padamu. Maka dengan gelap mata aku menjadi musuhmu, Gagak Hitam. Terserah padamu sekarang, Kageyama. Mau percaya, mau tidak. Mau menganggapku bohong atau tidak. Semuanya fakta, Kageyama. Maaf. Maafkan aku…"

Lengang sejenak hingga akhirnya Akaashi bersiul pelan. "Wah, bos, ternyata kau sangat sentimental…"

Kageyama perlahan menurunkan kepalan tinjunya. Astaga, apa yang barusan si bodoh katakan tadi? Semua ini bermula saat kematian ayahnya? Kageyama berdiri, menyuruh Hinata juga untuk berdiri. Hinata terkesiap karena tidak menyangka Kageyama tidak jadi memukulnya. Sesaat setelah Hinata sempurna berdiri, Kageyama kembali melayangkan tangan kanannya. Hinata kaget dan reflek menggunakan kedua tangan untuk melindunginya.

PUK PUK

Hinata merasakan kehangatan sesaat rambut oranyenya diusap pelan. Perlahan Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya. Matanya seketika membola menatap Kageyama yang tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, karena kau sampai segitunya karena kematian ayahku. Kau benar soal kerapuhan hatiku, tapi soal kekuatan dan keteguhan hati, kau sedikit meleset. Aku pun sampai hari ini, detik ini belum bisa menerima kepergiannya, Hinata. Dia benar-benar orang yang hebat. Soal diriku yang memutuskan menjadi polisi, sudah kukatakan berulang kali itu murni keinginan dan impian masa kecilku. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan impian maupun dendam ayahku."

Kageyama tersenyum semakin lebar, "Jadi jangan terus-terusan menambah beban pikiranku Hinata. Sudah cukup ayahku yang pergi, jangan kau menyusulnya."

"Baiklaahh… cukup drama siang harinya! Terima kasih bos karena sangat mengharukan. Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?" Akaashi bertepuk tangan dalam wajahnya yang datar. Terlihat sekali ia bosan melihat ceramah panjang Hinata.

"Tunggu… tunggu dulu!" Sugawara berteriak mengambil atensi. Wajahnya pias, peluhnya banyak mengalir di pelipis. Pria abu-abu itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang berbeda setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa si pemuda oranye adalah atasannya di organisasi dahulu.

"Oh, _Silver_ , apa lagi sekarang? Aku sudah cukup bosan dengan drama bos dan kau sekarang hendak menambahi?" Akaashi melipat kedua tangannya tidak terima.

"Diam kau! Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, aku bukan _Silver_ yang kau kenal!" Sugawara menunjuk marah Akaashi. Kemudian kembali menatap Hinata tajam, "tadi, saat awal orang itu memanggilmu _Bos_ kenapa kau mengelaknya?"

Hinata meringis menahan sakit akibat tinju Kageyama. Ia tersenyum kikuk, "Eh, itu karena aku memang bukan lagi bosnya, Suga- _san_. Aku sudah mundur dari kursi kekuasaan. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa Akaashi- _san_ memanggilku dengan sebutan _Bos_. Dia kan sekarang Bosnya…"

Akaashi mengendikkan pundaknya ketika Sugawara dan Sawamura menatapnya. Melihat tatapan Sugawara yang masih curiga padanya, Hinata buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Suga- _san_ , maafkan aku yang telah menyembunyikan rahasia darimu. Sejujurnya kau seperti kakak bagiku, dan akupun merasa sangat berdosa setiap hari jika melihat tatapan tulusmu padaku…"

Hinata meremat ujung kaosnya, "Aku tahu masalah ini tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Jadi, aku hanya minta supaya hubungan kita dapat berjalan baik lagi, Suga- _san_. Bagaimanapun kau memanglah kakak ideal bagiku…" ia melanjutkan dalam tundukan dalam.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Sugawara berjalan menuju pemuda oranye yang takut-takut melihatnya. "Aku sudah lama mengira _Bos_ adalah seorang bocah labil. Dan fakta itu benar. Kau benar-benar bocah yang gila karena berhasil menduduki kekuasaan organisasi besar tanpa sehelai uban stress di kepalamu. Belum lagi motifmu, apa tadi? Membalaskan dendam ayah sahabatmu? Konyol sekali…"

Sugawara telah sampai tepat di hadapan Hinata yang tidak berani menatap ke depan. "Tapi…" lanjutnya.

Tangan Sugawara mengacung ke depan. "Tapi, mau sebenci apa aku padamu. Perasaanku yang menganggap kau adikku begitu kuat, Hinata…" Sugawara menepuk pundak Hinata kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Terima kasih, Suga- _san_ …"

Sugawara melirik Akaashi yang mulai emosi karena kejadian sentimental yang terjadi berurutan di saat penyerangannya. Pria hitam itu terlihat tidak peduli lagi dan mengisi ulang pistol-pistolnya. Walaupun begitu, Sugawara tetap mendapat tatapan tajam dan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Sugawara secara cepat melepaskan Hinata dan mendorongnya menjauh bersama Kageyama. Sepersekian detik berikutnya tangannya telah siap dengan masing-masing pistol di kanan-kirinya.

Akaashi yang sama sekali tidak terkesan segera memuntahkan peluru senjata api di tangannya tanpa menunggu Sugawara siap atau tidak. Sugawara berkelit seolah tahu arah peluru itu ditembakkan. Sesekali ia menembak titik vital Akaashi yang langsung bisa dihindari pria hitam itu. Sugawara mendecih, posisinya sama kuat. Ia dan Akaashi kan pernah menjadi partner, tahu kelemahan masing-masing. Tidak mudah mencari celah.

Sawamura tidak tinggal diam. Daritadi ia sudah gatal sekali ingin menghajar pria cantik menyebalkan itu. Ia melaju cepat dari sisi kiri. Menembakkan peluru pengalihan. Sayang disayang, anak buah Akaashi yang berjubah hitam-hitam menghadangnya dengan senjata-senjata laras panjang. Sawamura tidak bisa membantu Sugawara karena jumlah anak buah Akaashi yang terlalu banyak, bahkan sepertinya ia yang butuh bantuan. Kepala polisi itu lincah menghindari ratusan muntahan anak peluru yang datang padanya. Sungguh hebat baginya bisa menghindari semua peluru itu.

Di samping Hinata, Kageyama menggeram sembari meremas bahu kirinya yang berdarah. Bekas tembakan meleset Atsumu terasa menyakitkan setiap ia menggerakkan tangannya. Ia sungguhan ingin terjun ke sana, membantu senior dan kepala polisinya daripada menjadi patung selamat datang di depan pintu masuk. Ia hanya bisa menembaki beberapa anak buah Akaashi yang berusaha masuk ke dalam gedung kepolisian dengan meringis kesakitan. Syukurlah tangan kirinya yang sakit, karena Kageyama bisa menembaki serangga-serangga itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Tanaka dan Asahi yang selesai meringkus kembar Miya dan mengamankan mereka kembali membawa bala bantuan. Tanaka yang paling emosi, entah karena masih dendam karena sahabat karibnya-Nishinoya-atau apa segera meletuskan pistolnya ke badan anak buah Akaashi hingga belasan manusia berjubah hitam itu rebah rimpah.

"Hei! Jangan pikir kalian hebat bisa menyerang markas polisi, dasar tengik!" Si botak itu menerjang belasan anak buah Akaashi tanpa takut tertembak sedikit pun. Ia bersisian membantu Sawamura yang mulai kewalahan karena pasukan Akaashi seperti air bah. Banyak sekali.

Asahi dan pasukannya juga membantu Sawamura mengatasi anak buah Akaashi. Dentuman peluru terdengar mengerikan. Sepanjang gedung terlihat kacau balau. Kaca gedung yang baru dipasang kembali pecah berserakan. Pepohonan sekitar berlubang karena peluru nyasar. Lampu jalan pecah, bekas peluru bergelimangan di tanah. Kageyama sekali lagi mengerang marah.

"Hinata, apa kau sekarang mau melarangku masuk pertempuran?"

Hinata mengerjap bingung. Kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan cerewet lagi padamu. Tapi jika kau mati, asal tahu saja, selamanya kau tidak akan kumaafkan."

"Berarti kau mengijinkanku yang babak belur ini untuk bertarung?"

"Terserah.."

Kageyama mendengus geli. Seperti bukan Hinata saja ketika pemuda oranye itu bilang terserah. Mungkin Hinata memang benar. Ia telah berubah. Kageyama meringis senang, pistolnya masih bersisa banyak peluru. Ia bisa puas 'berburu' pasukan Gagak Hitam.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

"Hinata Shouyo. Atas tuduhan dan segala bukti serta saksi, pengadilan telah memutuskan saudara bersalah atas kasus pembunuhan berantai dan pengedaran narkoba."

Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Ya ini hukuman atas kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri semuanya. Ia menjelaskan secara detail pokok persoalannya pada hakim berwajah tegas itu selama hampir satu jam lamanya. Sugawara yang menjadi saksi atas kasusnya pun menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya dan Hinata tidak masalah akan kesaksiannya.

"…Maka, atas pelanggaran terhadap pasal berlapis itu, saudara Hinata akan diputuskan menerima hukuman…"

Hinata menutup matanya.

"…mati."

.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hukuman mati begitu saja!"

Keadaan ruang sidang lengang. Menyisakan suara bariton pria bermata sewarna _blueberry_ masak. Hinata menoleh pada sosok yang barusan berteriak lantang hingga menggema di langit-langit ruangan.

"Kageyama, tak apa –"

"Tidak bodoh! Hukum macam apa yang tega membinasakan nyawa seseorang?" Kageyama menatap tajam tuan hakim yang duduk anggun di singgasananya. Tangan hakim tua itu teracung, mengambil palunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Harap tenang semuanya."

Hakim itu menatap Kageyama tajam. "Saudara Kageyama, jika anda keberatan mohon sampaikan alasannya secara baik-baik."

Kageyama berucap lagi, "Saya bilang tuan Hakim, hukum macam apa yang berkuasa membunuh seseorang? Bukankah tiap manusia memiliki haknya untuk hidup, mengapa hanya karena pasal berlapis ia harus dihukum mati?"

Seorang keluarga korban Gagak Hitam tampak berdiri tidak terima. "Kau sendiri, polisi, kenapa membelanya? Dia jelas-jelas menghabisi nyawa istriku, bagaimana bisa istriku meninggal sedang dia hidup bahagia di dunia?!" tunjuknya pada Hinata.

"Ya, benar! Kenapa keluarga kami boleh meninggal dibunuhnya, tapi dia tidak boleh diperlakukan sama adilnya dengan korbannya?!" Datang seruan-seruan marah lainnya hingga akhirnya ruang sidang mendadak riuh rendah. Semuanya setuju jika Hinata sebagai dalang pembunuhan mendapat hukuman seharga nyawa dirinya.

"Cukup!"

TOK TOK TOK

Hakim itu mengetuk palunya sekali lagi. Seketika ruang sidang kembali lengang. Hinata di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya bisa terdiam menunduk. Sugawara yang duduk di kursi saksi cemas-cemas menatap sekitar. Ia juga setuju pada Kageyama, kenapa harus hukuman mati? Ia menjadi tidak enak hati karena ia juga terlibat organisasi tapi malah hanya menjadi saksi. Itu lebih tidak adil.

Sugawara mengangkat tangannya. Hakim itu menyuruhnya bicara. "Saya rasa pendapat dari keluarga korban itu memang benar. Tetapi pendapat dari Kageyama juga sama benarnya. Secara resmi, bukankah Negara ini telah menetapkan perundang-undangan tentang hak hidup warganya? Bagaimana mungkin hak paling dasar yang diakui Negara yakni hak untuk hidup dilanggar oleh pembuatnya?"

Keluarga korban yang masih emosi itu kembali menyahut, "Lantas tanyakan pada teroris ini kenapa ia melanggar hak hidup istriku!?"

"Tidak… itu bisa dijelaskan.."

"Apanya? Ia membunuh keluarga kami, berarti ia melanggar undang-undang pemerintah, bukan?"

"Itu…"

"Oh, aku kenal kau. Kau juga salah satu dari mereka, tapi kenapa kau malah hanya menjadi saksi? Seharusnya kau ikut saja orang ini ditembak mati. Itu hukuman kalian, teroris!"

Hakim berambut putih itu menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ruangan kacau, semua yang hadir berseru-seru marah. Belum lagi beberapa Pers yang ikut menyaksikan terus mengambil gambar dengan _Blitz_ menyala terang. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk palunya, sabar.

"Dalam hal ini memang sulit menentukan hal salah dan benar. Pengadilan juga tak sepenuhnya adil. Masing-masing dari kalian boleh memikirkan benar tidaknya perbuatan saudara Hinata, tetapi jangan lupakan fakta penting yang saudara Sugawara ucapkan tadi. Hidup manusia itu penting, harus dihormati, tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya secara paksa. Dalam hal ini, saudara Hinata memang bersalah. Ia banyak mengambil hidup orang secara paksa. Kemudian rekam jejaknya membawanya kepada hukuman mati.

"Di sinilah kita yang menentukan baik tidaknya perbuatan kita. Jika kita menghendaki saudara Hinata menerima hukuman mati, bukankah kita menjadi sama sepertinya karena telah membunuhnya dan melanggar peraturan pemerintah? Sudah begitu, karena melanggar peraturan bukankah berarti kita semua harus dihukum secara hukum Negara yang berlaku? Kemudian orang yang memutuskan kita bersalah dan menjatuhi kita hukuman mati kembali melanggar peraturan pemerintah dan dihukum karena membunuh kita. Terus begitu, terus kejadiannya berlanjut hingga akhirnya semua manusia menjadi salah semuanya. Coba pikirkan hal itu sejenak saudara-saudara. Apakah yang kita lakukan sekarang ini adalah hal yang benar ataukah hal yang buruk."

Hakim itu menatap seisi ruangan yang terdiam. Seorang keluarga korban yang tadi menentang Kageyama menunduk serius. Air mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. Begitupun dengan keluarga korban yang lain. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka memikirkannya. Yang mereka tahu hanya bagaimana supaya dendam dapat terbalaskan.

Sugawara yang terkejut dengan penuturan sang hakim kembali tersenyum. Ia bersyukur hakim ini yang telah membantu sidang Hinata. Ia menjadi sedikit lega dengan fakta ia juga mantan anggota organisasi. Ia berdiri tegap, memandang seisi ruangan.

"Kalian benar, aku juga dulu salah satu di antara mereka. Aku memohon maaf pada keluarga korban yang dulu pernah kubunuh. Aku minta maaf. Jika hukuman juga harus diberikan padaku, aku bersedia menerimanya…" Sugawara ber _dogeza_ di hadapan orang yang menghadiri sidang.

Para anggota keluarga saling tatap pandang. Di raut mereka masih tampak kebencian tetapi separuhnya telah lenyap karena penuturan sang hakim barusan. Di dalam hati mereka mengakuinya. Jika mereka memutuskan menghukum mati orang ini, itu berarti mereka juga berhak dihukum mati karena telah membunuh seseorang. Ini seperti paradoks.

"Jadi, apa masih ada yang ingin mengungkapkan pendapatnya?" sang hakim menatap seisi ruangan. Tidak satupun mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik, dengan ini telah diputuskan saudara Hinata aka menerima hukuman dan masa karantina rutan distrik empat selama sekian tahun. Dengan begini, kasus terselesaikan."

TOK TOK TOK

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

YA GUSTI TERIMA KASIH KARENA FANFIK INI BERHASIL TAMAT!

Terima kasih juga kepada setiap readers yang sudi mampir membaca dan menunggu setiap chapter yang gak tentu apdetnya! Fanfik ini kupersembahkan pada kalian semua dan Tuhan YME.

Waktu itu saia sempet tanya mau seperti apa endingnya, dan ada yang kasih saran angst. Hm, saia juga berpikir hal yang sama, tapi, tapi kok? SAIA GAK BISA BUAT DEDE SHOUYO LEBIH MENDERITA LAGI, SAIA GAK KUAT :"((( jadi mohon maaf karena ide angstnya bukan dipake buat ending tapi buat masa lalunya Kags, maaf :")))

Ini walapun sudah tamat saia masih pengen Kags dan Shouyo barengan walaupun Shouyo udah di rutan :"((( jadi, ini baru ide entah terealisasikan atau tidak, saia pengen buat masa mereka ketika Shouyo udah di rutan dan Kageyama tetap polisi di distrik satu. Entah saia gak bisa janji buatnya

Tapi, TERIMA KASIH LAGI UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG MEMBANTU MENUMBUHKAN SEMANGAT NULIS SETIAP HARI! SAIA CINTA KALIAN SEMUA!

 **Salam, Usagi.**


End file.
